Sovereign Keyblades Chapter 01 Keyblades and Desert Honeysuckles
by megan.j.mcdaniel
Summary: The end result of no internet for ten months and a burning need to put myself in as a hero of magic and light. Much legend of Zelda references in this. And magic concepts based on multiple sources. Trigun will be the main anime in this whole story, but other anime are added into this.


My Keyblade and the Humanoid Typhoon

_This is it, that moment when I finally meet him face to face_. I clench my fists on the steering of my Gummi Ship. I can see the planet coming closer and I take a deep breath to try calming my nerves. _For a while you've been wondering if you'd ever get to this place. You know who's there on that planet. You've been captivated by the guy for a LONG time. Kinda wish I didn't have to go, since the temptation is so overwhelming to just to stay and never leave_. I coast to a stop within range of the planet. There's no water, no greenery there, just a sandy surface wherever I look. I lean back in my chair and take a swig out of my water canteen. "Computer, bring up the data we've collected on the Heartless as well as all of Ansem's Reports. Also bring up the added notes of each world and entity for references, along with the Heartless files and their refrence photos. I want all of it in one binder with color coded pages." As the computer starts processing I stretch my arms, leaning back in the chair as I think._ Vash the Stampede, the humanoid typhoon…. _I look down at the wanted paper taped to the console and tug it down to hold it in front of me, the blonde in the picture smiling so comically. I stare at the other photo on the back, a picture I took from the source that led me here. It shows the same blonde man, only with a very serious look and angel feathers coming out of his right arm. _How to play this, that's the real question. How much do I tell you when I meet you? I really don't see how I can avoid getting you involved in this, since trouble follows you EVERYWHERE! _The computer gives a beep and I see the documents appear on top of the console to my right. I pick up the thick binder and leaf through the pages. I don't bother to read them, I just check to make sure all the pages should be there. "Since I have no real idea how to explain any of this Heartless Crusade, I might as well have these handy. Long winded explainations tend to not work very well." I grab my bag of superb holding out of the chair to my left and open the side pouch, placing the binder inside and shutting the flap. I then get out my tunic and boots and suit up, making sure to strap on my bow and quiver. I smile and then whip the bow out and take aim at my imaginary target._ Yes, I do so love the elegance of a bow. I'm sure I'll get laughed at since this planet has guns as the main weapon of choice. But who would expect a girl to have bomb arrows and fire arrows and all sorts of other spells and weapons_. I put my gloves on and then double check my inventory of healing potions and other items. I put on my headphones with my best music on and check to make sure all the tracks I want are there. Last but not least, I wrap a good cloak around my head and put on the Keaton mask for good measure.As the light surrounds me to take me down to the planet, I let out a huff. _I hope and pray I don't find myself over my head. Yet, my intuition tells me otherwise..._

I end up in the middle of nowhere with sand dunes as far as I can see, with the outskirts of a town far in the distance. I check my bearings and see a bus coming towards me. _AHA! If memory serves, Vash and the insurance girls are on that bus!_ I wave and stick my thumb out as the bus comes to a halt in front of me. The driver leans out the window and shouts, "You looking for a ride?" I walk up to the window and lift up the Keaton mask. "Yes sir, I am. How much is the fare, please?" He looks at my get up and stares at me. "You look like you're from a traveling caravan. What, did they ditch you or something?" I laugh and scratch my head as someone gets up from the back of the bus and walks toward the front. The driver holds his hand out and says, "The fare is $100, no exceptions." I grab my money bag out of the many side pouches. "Here's $120 for the trouble, sir. Thank you for the ride." He takes it and smiles, opening the door on the other side. I go around to the front when I see someone coming out of the bus. Someone with spiky blonde hair and a signature red coat. I stop dead and just stare as Vash the Stampede looks down at me. In that moment, lightning seems to strike me and all I can do is stand there as he smiles at me. _Oh Lord, his eyes! That smile! I'm doomed_! He holds his hand out to me. "Pardon me miss, but do you want help with your bag?" I blink and then feel my lips turn into a warm smile. "Really? You got up out of your seat just to help me? I'm flattered! But I got it, the bag isn't as heavy as it looks." I then take his hand in mine._ Bad hormones, BAD_! "Thank you so much for offering, though. My name is Megan, by the way." He smiles back at me and shakes my hand. "Good to meet you, Megan. Though I have to say that name isn't common around here." I laugh at this, "I'm noting how you didn't give your name yet." He frowns at this, but I wave my hand in a dismissive gesture. "That's what's know as a tell, Vash, and you need to learn how to effectively bluff. At least if you're trying to hide yourself better, but it's a pleasure to meet you, Vash the Stampede." My smile is open and playful, easing the tension that laced over his shoulders as he gives me a genuine smile back.

Vash leads me into the bus and the door closes behind me. He looks at me and points to the back seat he was just in. "The only seat left is the one next to me, if that's all right." I nod and say, "I'd love to sit with you, that way I can get to know you better. " He blushes and heads to the back of the bus, and I follow right behind him. He gets to the back seat and sits down up against the window. I place my bag in the aisle and sit next to him. The girl across the aisle from us looks up and smiles at me. _Yep, Millie Thompson, always sweet and innocent like a kid_. She waves at me and says, "Hi there, my name is Millie Thompson. What's your name?" I take the Keaton mask off completely and put it in my bag as I answer, "Nice to meet you Millie, my name is Megan Mawdesley." She leans her head to the side slightly and says, "Megan, that's a name I haven't heard before." I smile as I say, "It means 'resembling a pearl or child of light', but it isn't that uncommon where I'm from." I turn to face Vash, who is smiling at me as I tell them, "I'm just glad I lucked out that the bus driver stopped for me." I sigh as I look down at my bag, trying very hard to look timid and in need of rescuing. "I honestly wasn't planning on how I was going to be traveling. Lately, I don't make plans at all for such things, seems to be too much of a bother thinking things out. I just needed to get away from it all and next thing I know, I ended up out here." It's then that Vash gives a very forced cough. _Yep, I was hoping he'd take the bait_._ Way too easy._ I turn to look at Vash as his face goes a little more flush. "Well if you were looking for a traveling companion, I'm a pretty good bodyguard as well as an ace gunman. If you wanted you could hire my services, plus my rates are really good."_ Wow! I can't believe men are this easy to fool_. I just watch him as he stares into my eyes, "Well? Would you be interested?" It is then I hear a very big growl coming from behind us.

We both turn to face a very angry Meryll Strife. _Whoops, forgot that she was going to get defensive for me_. She glares at Vash and the look makes him wince as she hisses, "And just what do you plan on doing to this complete stranger, Vash?! Honestly, I can't believe you!" She points her finger at him and he tries to duck down so she can't hit him. "Do you even realize how dangerous this guy is?! I'll have you know he's-" I cut her off by raising my hand to her, forcing her to stop mid sentence. "Yes, actually I know exactly who he is. His name is Vash and he's been accused of being many things. He's wanted for suspicion of murder from about twenty years ago and property damage on a grand scale, as well as lots of rumors of destruction and death and apparently warrants the title of Humanoid Typhoon." I look at him as he stares wide eyed at me and I then look back to Meryll as I start to tally things off on my fingers for her benefit. "However, I would like to make several points about this. One: I don't believe in condemning anyone for rumors and here say, no matter how big the tale or numerous the crimes. Innocent until proven guilty. Two: Not once has anyone provided any solid evidence that he has ever actively hurt or killed anyone. So until someone can give me any believable proof, I'm not going to think otherwise. Three: I have also heard a few tales of where he has helped numerous people and saved many lives. Like that recent incident with the Sandsteamer. Four: and this is the most important point I have to make." I turn to Vash and look him full in the face. I can tell I have every ones full attention as the bus has gone completely silent. "I was raised in a good Christian home, where I was taught never to judge others or to persecute them for any reason. I see no reason to judge someone until I get to know them, if anything I would rather give Vash the chance to prove those rumors dead pan wrong." I reach out to Vash and take his hand. The look on his face is of total shock and he's holding his breath. I smile my best and most loving smile as I squeeze his hand gently. _Might as well dive in, I've never been one for subtle approaches_. "Instead of a job offer, I have a better offer for you to consider. I want to travel with you and moreover, I want very much to be your friend. Will you accept my offer, Vash the Stampede?"

I can hear the struts on bus groaning as it drives along the dunes, along with the motor of the bus running and clanking, and from the dead silence of the interior of the bus I can tell all eyes are on Vash. Just from his grip on my hand he's dumbstruck, and from the blood rushing through his fingers his heart is pounding. I can even see it in the pulse point in his neck, as he just sits and stares at me with wide eyes. I lean in and tell him, "You don't have to answer me right away. But I do recommend you stop holding your breath, or you're going to pass out." He blinks a few times at me, then he puts his hands to his throat as he coughs and sputters. I snicker as he gasps and practically flounders like a fish and Meryll just stands there behind me with her arms hanging limp at her sides. I can tell I'm not the only one laughing, since the girls next to their mother as well as Millie are giggling in their seats as they watch Vash and his comical display of getting air in his lungs. I wave my hand in Meryll's face as she looks at me. "Thank you for the concern, but I highly doubt that I need to worry about Vash. Heck, for all you know, I'm the hardened criminal and Vash should be worried about me hurting him!" She blinks at me as I bring out my cross on my necklace and fiddle with it absently. "All things considered, I welcome the chance to have Vash come along with me. Never before have I heard of such a skilled marksman, which is a big plus for what I need to do." I shrug and tell her with a mildly amused tone, "It wouldn't be the craziest thing I've done, by far it's actually not even on the top ten of my crazy stunts list. I'm very sure it won't be the last, either. But thank you all the same. I appreciate the concern for my safety, even if it is unknowingly misplaced."

Meryll walks over to her seat next to Millie and just stares at me. Then her eyes focus and she shakes her head a few times to clear the fog out. She points her finger at me and exclaims, "You are beyond crazy!" I smirk and look back over at Vash who's finished floundering and is sitting there panting with his hand to his heart. _Crazy, yep. Infatuated, oh yes. Chances of success, results pending_. I reach down and grab my water canteen and hand it to Vash. He swipes it out of my hand without looking at me and chugs it as fast as he can, getting me to laugh lightly at him. He then looks down at the canteen and then at me. I smile and hand him the top to the canteen, which he screws back on. He hands it back to me and I set it in my bag. I can feel his eyes on me as he whispers something, but I can't really make out any word other than the name Rem. I lean back into the seat and tell him, "Just take into consideration, I might just be an even bigger trouble magnet than you are. So if you can handle that, the offer stands waiting for a reply. What'll it be Vash, you interested in having a dedicated partner in mayhem?" I turn my head to look at him as I wait for his answer. I can see a genuine smile slowly play over his face, one that not only shows on his lips but in his eyes too. He puts a hand on my shoulder and laughs, "Absolutely! I happily accept your offer, Megan!" Both myself and my hormones do a dance of victory._ YES! AWESOME_! From behind me I can hear Meryll mutter, "Birds of a feather will flock together." But Millie claps her hands and asks me, "Does that mean we can be friends, too?" I turn my head over to her and nod. Millie throws her hands up and cheers while Meryll slumps her shoulders in what looks like defeat. I look back over at Vash, when something outside the window behind him glints in the sun.

Suddenly my senses are on high alert and screaming at me. I lurch towards the window to look outside better, which forces Vash to press himself into the seat and go very red in the face. I can see in the distance there's something out there and my instincts tell me exactly what it is. I lean back and shout, "Holy- Driver, stop the bus!" Vash turns around to look out the window in the same direction I was looking. His body tenses next to me and I know he sees it too. _Yep, it's got to be! I just needed Vash to confirm it_. I run up to the front of the bus where the driver looks at me like I really am crazy. "Driver, please stop the bus! I saw something out there and I think it's a person!" The driver brakes and stops the bus to exclaim, "What?! You sure about that?!" I nod vehemently and wheel over to look at Vash and the others. I tell him, "Vash, get my bag and bring it here so I can grab something." I turn to the driver and point, "Head that way so we can make sure they're still alive." I open the bus doors and lean out as the driver turns the bus and heads full speed towards the glint of metal. Vash touches my arm and I turn to him to grab my bag. I reach into the side pocket for my Hawkeye Goggles and put them on over my eyes. I then lean back out the door as the bus starts to bump a little. I can tell that Vash is not pleased I'm leaning out of the bus, since he grips my arm to keep me from falling out, but I instead try to focus on the glint in the distance. I zero in on a figure sitting in the sand with a very big cross behind them and a few items of debris. _Yep, just where he should be. Nicholas D. Wolfwood. But what is that around him? _I focus in on the debris and a very nasty snarl comes out of my mouth._ Curse it, that isn't debris. It's Wolfwood's motorcycle! Why is it so damaged?! Oh Lord, don't tell me the Heartless…_

I take stock at the condition of both Wolfwood and his bike as I inform Vash, "The driver of that motorcycle doesn't look badly injured. But the motorcycle he was riding is nothing but scrap littering the dune. Couldn't have been mechanical and if the gas tank had combusted, the driver would be crispy. Only explination I can think of is someone or something attacked the guy and wrecked the bike in the process. Pull me in so you can confirm my conclusion." Vash tightens his hold on my arm and pulls me back into the bus. I hand him the goggles and tell him how to work them to zoom in and out. He puts them on and I grab his arm to lean him out the door, bracing a foot on the wall of the bus to keep us both inside since he's a lot heavier than me. I keep my grip tight in his as he takes his time looking out that way._ Please let me be wrong, please let me be wrong! _I can feel Vash's grip on my arm tighten as he pulls on my arm to get back in. He hands me the goggles, getting his gun out of it's holster. My entire body tenses as I grit my teeth, all semblance of casualty discarded._ I hate being right sometimes, I really do._ I ask him, "What marks were on the bike? Bullet marks, or were they claw marks and gashes?" My comment gets me a look and Vash says, "Claw marks, but how did you know?" I bring out my Keyblade and give him a very curt, "Because I know exactly what attacked him." Vash gives me a very hard look, which I can tell isn't a good look. I can practically hear his mind screaming questions at me. But I look at him and say flatly, " Rescue first, first aid second, interrogation last. And the order of which is not up for debate, please and thank you."

I squeeze in front of Vash as we get within running distance, pressing myself very close to him in the process. I can tell it's a little bit too close, since my legs almost get tangled in his coat. I choose to feign not noticing and I get around in front of him as the bus stops. Vash places his hand is on my waist to try and steady me, but a bump has him putting that same hand against the wall of the bus instead. I look at him and tell him, "I got the driver, you cover me." The bus driver then hits the brakes and I use the momentum of the stop to propell myself forward, sprinting full tilt towards Wolfwood and the destroyed bike. As I race forward, I start shouting at Wolfwood, "Hey! You alive over there?! Get your stuff and get on the bus!" I see him raise his head and he looks right at me, so I keep shouting at him. "Get on your feet, already! Before those things come back!" It takes him only a second to realize what I'm yelling. He jumps to his feet and grabs the cross and his bag. I dig in my feet to stop into a defense stance in front of him as I take a better look at his condition. Wolfwood looks to be okay with only minor cuts, and he's grinning at me like a fool. "Well, praise the Lord! Where'd you come from?!" I grab his arm and yank him towards the bus, "Hi, later, MOVE!" It's then I hear the telltale sound of Heartless popping in. Wolfwood turns at the sound and I can hear the people from the bus shouting. _So predictable, now to get out of this with everyone intact!_ I throw my Paceweaver into the nearest one, hitting it full force and the Heartless explodes into swaths of shadow before it vanishes. My Keyblade comes spinning back as I grab Wolfwood by the collar with my free hand. "I'm not going to stand here all day! Get to the bus! HURRY!" I then block another Heartless and swat it away from us. It too disappears as I shout "VASH, SHOOT ALREADY!" It's then I hear gunfire going off and I know that Vash isn't going to hold back. I swipe and parry and take down a few more as I start backpedaling. I throw punches and kicks along with my swings and blocks, moving as fast as I can to keep them from touching Wolfwood. I even backflip on top of one that gets to close, winding up with my Keyblade in both hands and whaling it in the head. It only takes one hit to destroy it as I land on my feet to keep moving. But more and more just keep coming, and I start to panic. _Not good, just how many are there?_ I then hear shouts and the scratching of metal, making me wheel around to the bus to see what's going on.

At least a half dozen Heartless are trying to get into the bus. Thankfully, most of the windows are up, but the girls that were sitting with their mother are crying. Vash is reloading and Meryll and Millie are already shooting at the ones they can get, but Wolfwood is in trouble. One of the Heartless has him by the arm and is leaving some very deep cuts as it tries to fly him off the ground. I lose my temper at the sight of his arm weeping red as I snarl and aim my Paceweaver, casting a Fire spell at it. My aura awakens, tinting the air with the scent of citrus as I take aim and shoot. The fireball hits its target dead on and disperses the Heartless, Wolfwood finally getting all the way into the safety of the bus. I shoot some more Fire spells at the Heartless on top of the bus as I dodge the ones behind me, my aura roaring around me as I parry and thrust while shooting even more spells off as I move. I turn to blast the ones closest to me with some Thunder spells as my energy begins to wane. But I charge and swing my Paceweaver in a frenzy, pummeling the last few with brute force. At last the final one evaporates and I fall to my knees, panting from the exercise. My lungs burn as I huff and gasp from the fight and the searing heat. I try in vain to wipe the sweat out of my eyes, but the sleeve of my tunic is just as wet. _Yuck, I am so not liking this blazing sun, I feel like I'm being baked alive!_ I cast a mild Blizzard spell on myself to alleviate the heat and then get up to walk to the bus. The other passengers get out to stare around the landscape and to get their bearings. I let them pass me as I climb into the bus, still panting. Millie and Meryll are still in the back seats, while Vash and Wolfwood are having a heated conversation. I look at the driver and say, "You might want to get out with the passengers for a few. Just think of this as a rest stop to stretch yourself." He nods furiously and runs out the door. I turn to see everyone is looking right at me, their stares raising my hackles at the intensity. _Not liking those looks at all, and your welcome! Sheesh!_

I walk forward and say in a sarcasticly light tone, "Well, if looks could kill I'd be writhing on the floor. Anyone else get hurt, or is our new traveling companion the only one?" Vash shakes his head no and the girls say no. I look to Wolfwood and hold out my hand, "Let me see it, please." He looks to Vash who nods his head, then holds out his arm to me. I take it and survey the damage. Five deep gashes circle around his lower arm and they are still bleeding, ending at his wrist which is swollen and bruising like it's sprained. I take my other hand and very gently touch the bruise as I mutter, "Crap. I was hoping no one would get hurt." I start to cast a healing spell when Vash interrupts me by asking, "I'm thinking those will need stitches. Do you have that in your bag?" I nod and look at him. "I do, but I was just going to do something else to seal the wounds closed. I prefer not to have to stitch someone like a quilt if I can help it." This brings a snort from Wolfwood as Vash tries not to laugh. Meryll hands me my bag and I dig into the lower pocket to pull out a glass bottle with red contents inside. I have Wolfwood sit down as I work on getting the cork undone on the bottle. "I'm aware this is not your conventional first aid. So before you say anything, it will work since I use it for myself quite frequently. It works like glue and will seal the cuts closed. It'll also speed the healing process since it's got some powerful herbs in it." The cork comes off with a loud pop and I dip my fingers into the bottle of red paste. I grab hold of his hand and start spreading the paste over the cuts. Wolfwood hisses as the paste burns in the wounds, getting me to say to him, "Yeah, it's gonna hurt a ton. But I've been told the burning sensation means it's working. Just try and sit still and don't hate me too much for this." I tell Meryll to reach into my bag to bring out the binder inside. She gets my bag open and pulls the thick binder out with both hands. I have her hand it to Vash as I tell them, "Since having you read that binder is loads easier than explaining everything verbally, I'll have you all read them over. Granted, what's in there is quite a bit to process in one sitting. But it's all I've got and should hopefully be pretty self explanitory." Wolfwood winces as I work, giving some growls as I get to the deeper gashes and pinch his skin closer together. Vash continues to read as I then start to reapply a second coat of the paste as I talk with Wolfwood. "Glaring and snarling aside, I'm glad we got to you. The damage is much better than it could have been. None of the cuts reached the bone. With this paste applied the scars should be light, if they don't fade after a week. Your wrist looks more sprained than broken, so that is also a plus. All in all, be thankful it wasn't any worse. My name is Megan, by the way."

He gives another snarl as I keep working. "Nicholas D. Wolfwood. I'm actually quite thankful, I was thinking I wasn't going to make it when you came running up. We're you the one who spotted me out there?" I nod as I reach out to grab the bandages out of my bag, but his free hand grabs mine to stop me. I look up in surprise and he's got a very warm smile on his face. "Thank you so much for saving me, I owe you my life." I feel my cheeks flush as my heart rate kicks up a notch._ I forgot how attractive Nicholas is, his eyes are my favorite shade of blue. Crap, I so don't need this! _I gently squeeze his fingers and say, "Thank the Lord I saw you out there. I'm just glad we got to you before the Heartless could finish you off." Wolfwood gets a puzzled look on his face and Meryll asks, "Heartless? Who came up with that name?" I hear Vash close the binder as he hands it to her. "Apparently, a man by the name of Ansem created them. Although I find the information in that folder a little hard to believe." I chuckle as I take my hand from Wolfwood to fish the bandages out of my bag. "Oh yeah, that's rich. HAH! I honestly should laugh myself sick. This coming from people who have lost technology and Plants that create what many would consider miracles. Hello, space travel was once a fools dream, yet us being here is proof it is possible. Honestly, it astounds me how most people live life as if they had blinders over their eyes. Do forgive my bluntness, but people should have a more open mind. Especially some of the more experienced members of society I shant mention by name." I then look at Vash with my hardest stare, first right in his eyes, then to his left arm, then back to his eyes. _I am not going for subtle, so screw the dancing around_. All color drains from his face and his hand automatically goes to his gun. I sigh and say, "Yeah, I figured as much. Do me a favor and wait until I finish actually helping here before you get all trigger happy. Plus, you shooting me in the bus will leave a rather large mess of red everywhere. So refrain from doing so at least until I finish explaining what is in the binder for everyone here." I continue to carefully wrap the bandages around Wolfwood's arm as I explain the contents of the folder, taking care when I reach his wrist.

Wolfwood looks a little perplexed at what I tell them and I can hear Meryll grumbling as she reads over the folder while she listens. I finish wrapping the bandages and say to Meryll, "When you finish reading, hand that over to Wolfwood next. There are gaps of information in the binder, but it's all I have been able to find of the original research notes. Though, if they truly are Ansem's notes and not those of someone claiming to be him, I have no clue." I look to Wolfwood and say, "Now that we've tortured you with my unorthodox medicine, try stretching your arm out to test the wrapping." He slowly flexes his arm, tightening his fist to test how well the bandages hold to his skin. He then tries to surprise me by throwing a punch at me. I catch it in my hands and yank him forward a little so I grin right in his face. "I know it hurt, but you don't have to hit me for it." I chuckle and my eyes dance at his surprise at my reflexes. _He smells really good, and damn it I shouldn't notice!_ He laughs and says, "I find that hard to believe. What's in that stuff, pure vodka and whiskey? That stuff stings!" I lower my face a little as guilt takes hold of me, "I am sorry for that. If I had been faster, you would never have gotten hurt. But as usual, I screwed up and someone else paid for it…" _And yes here I go, I'm gonna loose it... _My nerves are shot to pieces and I can feel tears starting to burn my eyes, so I get to my feet. I try to walk out the bus, but both Vash and Wolfwood reach for my arms to stop me. I try to hold back a sob, and fail as both their hands close over each arm. _No Megan, don't start blaming yourself! You can't protect everyone, but it is partly your fault. You can't ever seem to get simple things right. Oh Lord not this again! _I clench my fists so hard I can hear the knuckles pop. The tears start pattering on the floor of the bus as Wolfwood gets up out of his seat. I blink a few times as I look out the window, "So much for me being able to handle my emotions, should I even be suprised I can't seem to deal? I just- It's so- AH, CURSE IT!" I then slip out of their grip and make a beeline out of the bus.

I know that they won't leave me alone, but I need to desperately get my emotions in check. I head up a dune a few feet from the bus as I pound my fists vehemently into the sand. I can feel the tears streaming down my face, and I can't stop shaking. _Geez, I just had to make a scene. I cannot stand this emotional roller coaster ride I put myself through! Why can't I have some semblance of control, is that so much to ask?!_ I snort as I look ahead and start taking deep breaths. _I need my music, I need to focus the emotions into something sharp and use it_.I begin with some T'ai Chi Ch'uan exercizes, moving into Baguazhang on and off as I move around. I whip out my Keyblade as I turn on my music and do some practice moves. The song blares in my ears and I begin to practice the Tai Chi and Ba Gua with my Paceweaver.Jump, slash, roll, dodge, swipe, back flip.I can't really see, since I'm crying as I practice. I whirl and dance as my Paceweaver sings through the air. I throw the blade and then catch it, dodge and weave, slash, roll, swipe, jump. I can feel my nerves settle down as I put myself through my paces, the practice of putting movement to meditation subconscious of me from my earlier years of studying magic and minor swordplay. _Do not move against the winds path, flow freely with it as would a leaf through the air. Do not swim against the tide, flow with the current as would the leaf in the waters of the river. Do not fight against it, bend with it to follow the course it leads you to. Let it thunder through your body in tune with your heart, let it rage through your movements to expend it's force. Let it ground you to the present as you move away from the past on towards the future, in this take charge of your body and your spirit. Let your workings be directed as the Lord shall will of them, give yourself to the Lord's craftmanship as you and He temper your being together._ I throw the Keyblade down and jump on top of it, balancing on the handle with my other leg extended. Move, jump and kick, land on hand and balance, whip my legs around and push up and off. I can tell Vash is watching since I can feel his gaze on me, so I turn the headphones to outward speakers for my favorite song. Dead Inside by Skillet starts to play and I double my pace. I feel the blood rushing through my veins, and it feels good to have some semblance of control. I practically fly as I move to my music, and I catch a glimpse of Vash as he watches me with a look of admiration. I give my all in my movements, the knowledge he's watching me ensuring I hold nothing back in the demostration. I dance and weave and do flips all over the place with all I have in me, until the song ends and Vash claps for me with an impressed look on his face.

I turn the music off and fall flat on my back, panting and gasping for air as my blood pumps through my body in a cresendo. "So much for getting some time alone to get my head on straight. I figured you need to ask me some things away from the others, so I expected you to follow. Whoo boy! I am half baked from this infernal heat! How you can stand it in that heavy coat, I will never fathom." I sit up as Vash walks up behind me and puts a hand on my shoulder. Without thinking I put my hand over his, noting how I seem to trust him without much thought. Vash then asks me the question I really didn't want to address, "How much do you really know about me?" I sigh and squeeze his hand tight. I know the moment I tell him, my chances of making any headway with Vash get cut down significantly. But I also know I won't be able to lie, I don't have the heart to even give him a half truth. I look out at the dunes as I take a breath. "Short version, I know about Rem, Knives, Project SEEDS, and who really destroyed July." Without any hesitation, he whips me around and then tackles me onto the ground. All the air leaves my lungs in a whoosh and my hairband snaps, which sends my hair out in curly waves that blind me. I then hear the hammer of his gun as the barrel is pressed against my heart. _Yep, I knew he wasn't going to like THAT answer!_ A breeze whips over us, sending my hair out of my face. I look into the face of the real Humaniod Typhoon, the serious look on his face wiping away his facade of innocence. He glares at me with those beautiful green eyes, and for the life of me I know I could never fight him. I have no desire to defend myself from him, all the good I have left aching to help a fellow lost soul in torment. All I can do is laugh, long and hard. "Criminy, I guess I really have made a fine mess of this! If you really think I'm here to hurt you, then by all means shoot me. Go right ahead, pull the trigger and send me to my end. But I have no desire to hurt you, Vash. Truth be told, I'm here for exactly the opposite reason." I then grab his coat and bring him fully down on top of me. His face is inches from mine as I whisper, "I know you would NEVER intentionally harm another soul! So whatever you think you've done, I don't believe you to be the one to blame! Not then, not now, not EVER! After all the crap I have gone through, I'd never judge! The files about the other worlds only cover a few years time, the rest is an entirely different genre of story! I'm just as bloody and stained as your twin, as you also believe of yourself! So go ahead and blow my broken heart to dust! I'd welcome the chance to finally sleep and know nothing, even though I still have much to do in order to make ammends for my sins and my failings! In this we are the same Vash, birds of bloody crimson to fly against the winds of our guilt and the storms of our past sins! So go ahead, crimson bird! Shoot me now, send me to my judgement that waits under the gaze of God and His divinity!" I wait for a handful of heartbeats to give Vash the opportunity I know he won't take, then I kick his legs out from underneath him and roll away. He gets back on his feet and trains his gun back on me. I chuckle as he gets up off his knees, "You still going to act all dangerous on me, Vash? I must admit, seeing you with a serious look on your face is rather compelling. But if you're trying to intimidate me, it isn't working very well." I then walk slowly towards him. He doesn't move an inch as I put myself right in front of him, the gun just touching my chest.

I reach up my hands and hold his wrist to keep his gun firmly in place, "Like I said before, you don't know how to bluff to even save face, crimson bird. I know better than to believe you would ever want to hurt me, you just don't have the heart to. For the record, I'm in the same boat when it comes to you. I won't hurt you, I don't think I ever could muster up any effort to cause you serious harm. So it seems we are at a stalemate." I chuckle as I gently lower his hand to point his gun down. He just stares at me, his eyes a violent storm as he wrestles with what I have said and with the guilt he's carried for so very long. I then walk forward and wrap my arms around him. He doesn't seem that surprised, he just stands there as I hug him close. I wrap my hands in the material of his coat, holding him tight in a firm hug. I hear the sound of his tears falling on my shirt as he starts to shake. I can hear him whisper, "Did I really... destroy July? Did I really... hurt all those people? How can you know I didn't... if even I don't remember?!" I look up into his face and say, "Because no one with such a loving heart could ever willingly hurt anyone." I then stand on my tip toes and give him a kiss, right on the corner of his mouth. His body goes tight as I whisper, "I know you have doubts, but I have absolute faith in you. Never forget that you have saved more lives than you've hurt. You aren't evil Vash, you're simply human." I lead him down so that we both are perched on our knees. "Whatever you did or think you did, I forgive you." I lean him back so I can look him full in the face and place my hands in his. His vision is unfocused as he kneels there. I can see tears on his face as he whispers, "...I don't deserve it. Why…?" I put a finger to his lips. "According to the Bible, none of us deserve any love or mercy. But the Lord loves us all anyways. He knows we can't make it on our own, that we are flawed and we will struggle continuously to fail in the end without Him to make up the difference. But instead of letting us drown in our flaws, He came to us to bridge that gap. He died for us to pay our price. Not just for a few sins and mistakes, He died to cleanse all of them that ever will be made in this existence. He didn't have to Vash, but He did so willingly and He did it all for love. All the Lord wants from us is for us to love Him back, to have a committed relationship with Him, where we willingly surrender ourselve to His stewardship." I smile as he looks at me. "Our scars and trials refine us, like gold is refined in a fire to strip it of impurities. It is a tempering and in the process of the struggle, the pains and the losses make us better. Only those who have truly suffered can recognize and understand the pain of others. I learned that no matter what, the Lord is an assured constant amidst the turmoil and the anguish. If it weren't for Him, I never would have made it this far. I plan to follow a path and make the most of the chance I've been given, helping those who have been just as alone and lost as myself that the Lord calls me to find. And you are as solitary and tormented a calling as they come, Vash."

I gently take my hand and tap his cheek in a mock slap, "So quit moping, we have things to do. Whether you like it or not, I'm here and I'm coming with you. I plan on making sure you don't have any time to doubt yourself, even if I have to go to Hell and back with you to do so." I take the sleeve of my tunic and dab at the tears on his face. He grabs my hand and holds it, a look of stunned silence on his face. I give him a smile and say, "I came here to help you, so don't ever be afraid to lean on me, crimson bird." His eyes are still leaking tears out slowly as he just looks at me. He goes to open his mouth, when I hear footsteps coming up the dune. I look over his shoulder to see Wolfwood coming towards us. I say to him, "Trouble? Or is the bus about to leave?" He shakes his head no and walks up to us, "I came to see if you two were okay. Everything alright?" I look over at Vash and say, "Well, I think I overloaded Vash's brain with an unexpected sermon. But I'm okay now, thanks. I can't keep up an act of suave and in control super girl for very long." I laugh as I pat Vash on the shoulder, I then get to my feet and offer Vash my hand. He takes it and I help him to his feet. I give his hand a quick squeeze before I let go. I walk up to Wolfwood and put my arm in his, saying to him, "Would you be a gentleman and walk a girl back to the bus?" He smiles and says, "I would, but you are more of a warrior." I snort, "Compliments will get you anywhere." He looks at me and chuckles. I look back to Vash and hold out my other arm. He looks at me and then he smiles a very real smile. He takes my arm and we all walk back to the bus, while I start up my headphones again and sing to Skillet. Both of them look at the headphones in question and I take them off as they play. They fiddle with them to get a better look and accidentally drop them. The panicked look the both of them make has me roar with laughter, so hard I think I'm going to bust a gut. _When was the last time I felt this content? It feels like it's been a really long time…_ Vash picks the headphones back up and laces them around my neck with his free hand. I think of all the other places I've been, and all the hard things I went through. Some stand out more than others, a few very painful and bitter. I tighten my grip on their arms as I try to keep pace.

Wolfwood notices that I don't seem as cheerful and asks, "What killed your mood? A bad memory or something?" I nod and say, "Yeah, it stunk to find out my world wasn't as indestructible as I once thought. It's been a long time since I've been it this good of a mood." He takes his free hand and pats my fingers that are in the crook of his arm. But I look up at him and then turn my gaze to Vash. He looks concerned as he reaches over and wipes a tear from the corner of my eye. "You going to be okay?" I smile at them both as we get to the bus with all the passengers milling around. "For the first time in a very long time, I think I just might." Wolfwood gives me a grin as he says, "Good to hear it." The driver stops us as we approach the bus. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but no one rides for free on my bus." He holds his hand out to Wolfwood, "Fare is $100, no exceptions." I am well aware that Wolfwood doesn't have enough money, which is confirmed by the sour look on his face. Before he can say anything, I tell the driver, "If you can wait a minute, I'll get my bag and pay for his fare." All three of them give me a very surprised look as I slip my arms out of theirs and walk to the bus. I rap on the side and ask, "Hey Meryll, can you grab my money pouch out of my bag for me?" As I turn around, Wolfwood is standing right behind me and I nearly jump out of my skin. I then have a bag fall out of the bus window right onto my head. CLUNK! I catch it as it falls forward and rub my head with my other hand. _Ow_! I look up to the window to see a glaring Meryll on the other side of the window. "Thank you, Meryll." I rub my head for emphasis as I say, "You got really good aim." She mutters and disappears from the window. I turn and come face first with Wolfwood's chest as he puts his hands on my shoulders. _Whoah! Little too close! _I look up at him as he says to me, "First you save me, now you're paying my fare. I can't thank you enough. Are you sure about this?" I smile and get the fare money out of the bag, "Quite sure. It would be remiss of me not to help someone in need, especially a priest. I'd never forgive myself." I then look at his injured arm as I say, "Remind me to change that wrap when we get to town. I'm not sure if that coating will hold for the day." I hand him the fare money and turn him around. I then gently push him in the direction of the bus driver. He turns back to me, a warm smile on his face, "I expect to pay you back for this." I tell him, "I'll take payment in the form of one home made meal or a good sweet Moscato wine to share." He laughs and says, "Sounds like you're trying to blackmail a date out of me." I give him my best evil grin and tell him, "Did I say I wasn't, because I'm quite certain I am." He laughs and walks over to the bus driver to give him the fare money.

I lean back against the bus and lightly tap my head against the side. _You are in way deep, Megan. Bad enough you just KISSED VASH, now you're flirting with WOLFWOOD! What is wrong with you?! Well, duh! I'm clearly not thinking straight! THAT'S obvious! But the way they both make me feel, I forgot what it was like to actually feel ANYTHING good like this! I shouldn't get used to it, that will invite scads of trouble._ I hear a giggle come from the window and look up to see Millie. "You must really like that Mr. Priest, Megan." I smile and nod. "What's not to like Millie? He's very nice, as well as attractive. But I'm attracted to Vash, as well. Vash is very sweet and he's got a heart of gold…" I sigh as I look out to where the both of them are. "I'd honestly be flattered if either one of them was interested in me." I hear a snort come from the window to my left and look up to see Meryll. She looks down at me and says, "I have no idea what you see in that guy! Vash is such a lech and an airhead, you can't take anything he says seriously! What do you see in him?!" I think for a moment, so I can show Meryll I'm going to give her a thoughtful answer. I look up at her and ask, "Haven't you noticed he's putting on an act?" She gives me a confused look and I continue, "Do you honestly think someone that good with a gun can be such a scatterbrain? He acts like that so people relax around him and aren't on edge because of his enflamed reputation. He isn't an airhead, it's all a well done con game he plays to the world." I smile and tap the bus with my knuckle, "Basically, I think he's great because he's a good person. All I see is a kind, funny, and yet sad guy. Does that make sense?" Millie smiles and nods, "Yep, Mr. Vash is a good person. Even though he can be really silly sometimes." I laugh and say, "Being silly isn't a bad thing, Millie. In fact, I could use a heaping dose of silly with a side of good humor in my life." It's then I see the mother with her two girls walk by. The girls are looking up at their mom and asking her for something to eat. I can tell Vash and Wolfwood heard this and can even see Wolfwood reach into his pocket. I call out to the girls, "Did you guys say you were hungry?" They look over at me and I smile at them, "I have some food I can give you. If it's all right with your mom?" They look up at her and she nods. The girls run over to me as I pull a handkerchief out of my pocket. I hold out my open palm and place the handkerchief over it. "Would you like an apple or an orange to share?" They both look at me, one says apple and the other says orange. I laugh and say, "I think I can arrange that." I begin to wave my fingers over the handkerchief, summoning both an apple and an orange from inside my bag into my hand. I bring my hands together with the hankerchief in between as a pop noise sounds. When I pull my hands apart I hold the apple in one hand and the orange in the other, the handkerchief falling to the ground. I smile and say, "Presto!" as the girls start to clap with elation. I take a fluid bow and say "Thank you, thank you. You both enjoy the snack." I then walk away as the passengers move to get into the bus.

As I walk up to Vash and Wolfwood, they both clap for me as well. But I just huff at them, "Quit that, it wasn't that amazing." As Woldwood starts to fish for a cigarette out of his coat pocket, Vash says to me, "But I didn't think that magic was real?" I watch Wolfwood bring out a cigarette and start fishing for his lighter as he comments, "Considering what we just read in that binder, I'd wager there is a lot more going on than what we first thought possible." I then hold my hand out with one finger pointed at the cigarette, "You'd be right on that Wolfwood. Also, if you both are willing to tag along with me..." I light the cigarette with a Fire spell as they both jump and then stare at me, "I will gladly show you even more. That there is more wonderous and destructive forces than just what you have contemplated about in theory and dreams. The Plants, lost technology, tales of Earth. All those mysteries are but a few grains of sand mixed in with what is out there to discover." I hold out my hand and a small ball of flame springs to life. They both look in amazement as I twirl my fingers though the flame with my other hand, changing it's colors as I do so. "This power is all I have left to me. Magic, addicting and consuming, is the ability to make what you feel inside affect the world around you. You can do great things with it, both good and bad. But if there is one thing I do know, magic has little to no limits. But you do pay a price for it." I wrap the flame around my shoulders as I feel the warmth surround me, "This demonstartion takes but a little bit of energy, but a prolonged spell would take a bit more. After a while I feel drained, like running a marathon up a sand dune." I then snuff the flame out by clenching my fist and turn towards the horizon. "All the power I have, I plan on using against the Heartless and anyone who deals in darkness and evils that harm the innocent. It's all I seem to have left to me in this life. I will forge ahead, fighting against the shadows and monsters that plague the innocent, until my end finally comes."

One of them puts a hand on my shoulder, and I hear Vash ask me, "What exactly happened that you would want an end?" I look up to the blue sky and my breath catches. "Short version, I've done a lot of terrible things. I made mistakes that I won't ever be able to make amends for. I see no way to make up for them except to keep fighting for those that cannot fight for themselves." I place my hand over the one on my shoulder, finding it to be Vash who has come behind me. "I will use what light and power I have left inside my broken heart to make sure those that willingly harm others are put to rout. There is an old motto I recall in Japanese: 'Aku soku zan' which translates to 'Swift Death To Evil'. It is all I have lived for these past ten years, dedicating myself to wiping away the darkness wherever I go. I can't get rid of all the evil that is out there, but I can destroy as much of it as I can before I keel over. Then I can finally rest in atonement for all the evils I myself have wrought. The path to redemption is never easy, but I will continue to tread this path laid out before me. Lord willing, it will be enough. At least with this power, the people within my sight might be protected from the dangers that lurk unawares. It isn't much, but it's all I am able to offer in penance for my sins." The hand on my shoulder tightens in a hard grip. I look at Vash and there is recognition in his eyes, my words ringing true to him as well. Wolfwood walks in front of me and ruffles his hair with his free hand as he smokes. I hold out a dollar bill in his direction and tease, "Well, that was my confession. It's all you're going to get for the moment, at least until you get me that dinner." He looks at the dollar bill and then at me, but I can't see his expression since he has his sunglasses on. I go to say something else, but I feel a wave of something dark sweep over the area. My eyes go wide at the volume of darkness emanating all over as an explosion draws our attention towards the direction of the bus.

I move without thinking and run full tilt towards the bus, whipping out my Keyblade as I run. I can see the Heartless are there swarming around and on top of the bus, along with sentry machines in the distance. The Heartless have tried to copy the lost technology, since they have changed their shape into forms I haven't identified before. I send my Paceweaver spinning at one and bring my fist into another in front of me. I weave magic through my Keyblade to have it dance on it's own as I punch and kick at the Heartless nearby. I hear gunfire go off as Heartless dissolve around me. I have no fear of Vash hitting me as I duck and weave through the enemy, my Ba Gua fluid in my movements as I weave under and through the enemy with barely any effort. I shout to the girls, "Get that bus running! MOVE IT!" The engine roars to life as I cast an Aero spell on the roof of the bus, throwing the extra Heartless off of it to scatter them as some run into each other and dissolve. The sentries take note of the heat from my aura and start shooting at me, forcing me to dance in place as I keep fighting the Heartless around me. I get hit in the shoulder and the leg, bringing a yelp from my lips as my bag goes sailing towards me. _Good! I need my Armor Seal, just got to get it out of the bag. _I shout to the guys, "Get on the bus! Protect the passengers!" I reach one hand into my bag for the seal as the other spins the Keyblade in front of me as a shield. Vash calls out to me, "Be careful, those sentries are attracted to heat!" At this I pull more power and my Paceweaver bursts into flames. The pain snatches my breath as I press the Keyblade to spin even faster, getting the flames to roar with intense heat and power. Wolfwood grabs my arm and gets me upright as I weave the Keyblade into motion. My Paceweaver buzzes around behind and then through the enemy line like a fiery buzz saw, knocking over the sentires in it's path and setting the Heartless ablaze before it winks away and back to my hand. Pain sears over my senses as Wolfwood half carries me to the bus, Vash shooting in a frenzy to cover him. I hand Wolfwood my only pistol out of my bag, "Vash will need to reload..." He takes the pistol and starts shooting as Vash opens his gun to reload it.

I can feel the air change as more Heartless pop in and I finally wrap my hands around the seal in my bag. I cast an Aeroga spell that encompasses us and the bus, sending the enemy flying in different directions. Vash gets in first and Wolfwood tries to haul me along behind him into the bus. But I wrench myself out of his grip and shout, "Get out of here, leave me behind to get them to safety! I'll drive them away from you, hurry and go!" I punch the seal to my chest and light explodes around me. My armor hugs me close as my visor covers my head, my dragoon style wings coming out to catch the remains of the Aeroga spell. I shoot into the air, leaving Wolfwood hanging out the bus door as he tries and fails to grab me again. He shouts at me, "Megan, wait! You're hurt! You can't possibly do this alone! STOP!" I hesitate for only a moment to give myself one last look to both of them, Wolfwood fuming as Vash looks up at me with a look of aprehension. But I turn away and head straight for the enemy, nestling my Paceweaver in both hands to surge forward. _I'm sorry, but this has to be done._ I fly straight at the enemies that have come back into formation with as much speed as I can muster. I throw my Keyblade and it rips through the Heartless with little effort. The sentries start shooting as I maneuver through them, some hitting the armor as I fight with Keyblade and claws and kicking feet. I punch and jab and kick, weaving my Paceweaver around me to strike at my side or behind me at enemies in my blind spots. A piece of me knows that they won't leave me behind, even though I made myself clear. I look back toward the bus and sure enough, both Vash and Wolfwood come jumping out the side windows simultaneously. Wolfwood has my bag around his shoulder and they both land and roll onto their feet to run full tilt in my direction. _So much concern, it's so... touching, actually. Foolhardy, but touching._ It is then I feel blows rain down on my back and I feel a wrenching on the wings.

I look up to see a great Heartless has me in it's grip. I try to get free, but with one swift motion the Heartless rips open the back of my armor. The wings come off completely along with the back, my visor falling forward off my head as the neck portion of the armor detaches with the helmet to plummet below. I start to fall as the giant shadow tries to wrap me in it's talons. Vash starts shooting, but the bullets have no effect on the giant Heartless. I bring my Paceweaver to my chest and call forth words of power for a summoning spell. My eyes start to glow with flame as I call, "Come forth, creature of flame and meld with my very flesh! Sunder mine enemies with your blazing power! Come forth, Ifrit!" Ifrit answers my call and the ground below erupts in flames, the fire searing the sand to molten glass as Ifrit emerges to jump up towards me. The roar it emits shakes me as everything around me explodes in a scorching inferno. Ifrit catches me in it's grasp and I draw the power it holds into my ruined armor. For a brief moment, Ifrit and I merge together into one. My entire body catches fire and I whip the flames around me, the giant Heartless howling and it's talons come away from me. I send the flames along it's entire body to engulf it, as it begins to dissipate and go up like tinder. I use the last of the flames to ignite all the Heartless in the area as well as most of the sentries before the power wanes away. In that moment where the spell releases it's hold and the pyreflies wail around my frame, the giant Heartless get's in a last parting shot. It takes one clawed fist and hits me hard, sending me plummeting towards the ground. I bring out my angel wings and try to catch myself, but the ground is coming up too fast. I change much of the glass back into sand for my inpromptu landing before I hit full force. The air is forced from my lungs as one wing breaks in a hard snap from my full weight landing right on it. I lay there stunned from the hard impact and my armor comes off completely back into the seal. I can hear Vash and Wolfwood run up to me as the ground begins to give way. "Megan! Are you all right?! Say something!" I try to move, but I only twitch and I can't seem to get any air. Vash grabs my arm and tugs me towards him as the ground around us gives way even more. "Vash, the ground! It's a sinkhole, we have to move!" I reach over and wrap my hand around Wolfwood's good wrist as we all start sinking, gripping tight to the sleeve of his overcoat. I pour the last of my strength into a shielding spell, wrapping us in protection from the sand that threatens to rip them away from me. Then the ground gives out and the last sensation I have before I black out is of both of their arms coming around me.

***** cut off of part one *****

_The castle of Hollow Bastion looms before me, music echoing across the surrounding chasm. I look to the clock on the main structure and see it has stopped at eleven o'clock. My gaze drifts over the window of stained glass below and the gears of the clock through the missing panes. I know in my heart that here is the end of my journey, which brings forth a sigh of relief. The music plays across my senses, touching my soul with a promise of release. Though the melody sings of emptiness and mystery, it feels like a home coming to my broken heart. Tears fall from my eyes as I walk towards the entrance and whisper, "At last, the end is before me. Finally, I will grieve no more." It is then I hear a voice calling my name off in the distance. I cannot tell where it comes from as I continue to walk with purpose towards the castle. Yet the voice rings out again, echoing around me with desperate need laced in the tones. I look back over my shoulder in question, but again see no one there. The music drifts over me once again, dragging me back around and drowning out the voice behind me as it continues to call my name. But I no longer hear it or see the figure running towards me in the distance, my senses ensorcelled with the call of my awaiting end as I open the doors to the castle and drift inside._

I slowly get sensation as I come to. Pain laces along my battered body, but it seems slightly dulled. I also feel hands on me, one on my cheek and the other over my heart. The touch is comforting and familiar, which brings my eyes open in confusion. My vision is blurry and I can't make anything out clearly through the haze. But the hands press in as if to help rouse me and I realize who it is. "Ow... sore jaw... not fun... Vash? That you? Lovely, eyes aren't adjusting." I blink a few times and Vash comes into focus for me. He's kneeling over me, his eyes meeting mine to bring a relieved smile to his face. "You're awake. Good, I was worried. Welcome back, Megan." He takes his hand off my cheek to place his fingers to my neck. "Though you really shouldn't be conscious yet, considering all that punishment you took. But judging from your pulse you are coming to, and your eyes are clear. Hey, Wolfwood! She's coming around!" I hear a grunt to my left and Wolfwood grumbles, "What? She can't be awake already." He come into my field of vision and leans down next to Vash. He brushes the hair away from my face to get a better look at my eyes. "Yep, looks like. Though that bruise on her jaw looks tender. Wait, why is she all flushed?" Just having them so close has my hormones shrieking at me, plus Vash still hasn't taken his hands off me. The warmth of his fingers on me makes my body seem to sing even higher. I reach up and give my head a much needed shaking, then I shift myself into a crouch as I say, "Guys, crowding me like this is a bad idea. I have a subconscious reflex to lash out at possible threats, so you might get clocked if you do that again." I then give a strangled shout as I then notice the pain in my back. I look over and take note that my wings are still out. The right one looks fine, but the left is very broken. I snarl as I reach up to try and set it straight. "Once again, I wonder why I bother trying to use these things. Maybe I can fix this by-" But the pain rips through me even fiercer than before and I end up nearly falling over as I cringe in agony. Thankfully, Vash catches me before I go face first into the floor. "Whoah! It's all right, Megan. I've got you, just try to relax before you hurt yourself futher." I dare not move as Vash smiles at me and Wolfwood rubs his hand into his hair. Vash leans down next to us and gets a Potion out of my bag. Wolfwood comes around to my other side, gently touching the broken wing with great care. He brushes his fingers against the feathers, lightly tracing the bone to where it's broken. He asks me, "So then, how do we reset this wing without permanent damage? Any workable ideas?"

I just laugh at this to state, "Wolfwood. That wing has broken over nine times and was never set right for at least three of them. The best bet is to just cut it off again." Vash nearly drops the Potion bottle. "What? You're kidding, right? Wait, did you say again?! As in you've done just that before?!" I shrug the remains of my tunic off my left side, the material falling away from my back. Where my wing blooms from my back is a deep scar, etched from my shoulder down to the bottom of my ribcage. "I got pinned down during a fight when a pillar fell on my wing. It was either slice the wing off or get skewered. The surgeons had to remove the rest of it afterwards, but I knew the damage would be permanent. It took a year for it to grow back." I then rip the tunic away to let it fall to the floor. My bra is still intact so I don't feel completely naked, but I do take notice of them staring. The fact that they do stare makes my hormones shiver, so I stretch the kinks out of my arms to show off for them. I take the bottle from Vash and start to drink as his gaze travels over me, Wolfwood leaning against the wall on my other side. I'm a physical wreck with sword wounds, claw marks, a faded burn that covers most of my left side and arm, bullet and arrow marks all over, not to mention the bite mark with fangs on my neck. I take my waning energy and carefuuly fold the broken wing into my back. I leave my right wing out as I finish the Potion and set it down on the ground. I then look to Vash as he asks me, "How is it you've made it this far without getting yourself killed? I have to say I'm surprised you can even move, let alone fight. Why put yourself through so much abuse?" Wolfwood puts his hands on my one good wing as I lean forward towards Vash. "I could ask the same of you, crimson bird. Over a decade ago, I vowed before the Lord to dedicate myself in purging evil from the worlds I came across. During my recent travels, I hear about a lone gunman on a desolate planet. The more I find out, a picture forms of a person who is just as alone as I am. I felt a calling to meet this gunman, as if the Lord wanted me to search out this kindred spirit. So here I am in yet more trouble, but so far I'm enjoying the challenges, even though they tend to hurt." Wolfwood tugs on my bra strap to get my attention, "So you barreling towards those creatures was your only plan? Are you really that confident or are you that expendable?" I sigh at this to state, "Do you consider feeling empty inside really living, Wolfwood? Most days I feel more like a robot than an actual person."

A light goes on in Wolfwood's head as he teases me, "Who would have figured you were so sensitive? She's a girl after all." I point my finger at him and growl, "Don't make me beat you senseless, Wolfwood. I'd enjoy the humiliation I'd put you through once you get your clocked cleaned by a 'girl' after all." Wolfwood just laughs at my threat. I give a huff and fall back onto the ground in front of them. "So then, back to being said tough warrior. It's time for a progress report. Just what exactly hapened after I blacked out?" Vash grabs my bag and places the empty Potion bottle back in. "Well, we fell down into a side tunnel and you were out cold. You had a bad laser burn on your exposed shoulder and another in your leg. I picked you up as best I could, while Wolfwood kept his hold on your bag as we took off. We hurried to a safer area since those sentries were still looking for us. By the time we stopped, I realized something was wrong." He gives me a hard look as he tells me, "It struck me that you had been straining to breathe when we fell, and it had gotten even worse by the time we stopped. I was actually worried you'd quit breathing altogether. So I put you against the wall and got your back straight. The moment I did, you started taking deep breaths again and got your color back. Wolfwood found a fully stocked medical kit inside your bag and we patched you up. We also got out that stethescope shoved in the bottom corner." He folds the top back over the bag and fishes something out of his pocket. Sure enough, there in his hand is the stethescope I had placed in the kit. It was for an assasination I had undertaken, posing as a medic during a war I got myself involved in. I nod as he puts it back in his pocket. "We grabbed the paste out and covered the laser shots. Wolfwood unwrapped the bandage from his arm to check them and, low and behold, the cuts were gone with moderate scarring. Wolfwood thought you'd be fine with some rest, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that you weren't out of danger." He hesitates and a thought strikes me, immediately sending my hands to my chest. I brush my fingers over my sternum and feel the listening patch from the stethescope stuck to my skin. My eyes go wide at the realization as I exclaim, "You didn't?! How'd you even know it worked like that?!"

Vash confirms my thought by taking the stethescope back out and showing it to me closer. Even Wolfwood notices and asks, "Wait, I don't remember one of the ear pieces being missing." I look at Wolfwood and tell him, "The ear pieces work like headphones. It's meant to be used during recon missions to glean sensetive information." Wolfwood looks up and Vash taps one of his ears. He then looks at me and says, "So where's the reciever stuck to?" I sigh as I say, "It WAS on the listening end of the stethescope, but is currently stuck to my chest! Very clever of you, crimson bird!" Vash grins as Wolfwood catches on. "That's why you told me I didn't need to check on her?" I put my head in my hands as they both start to laugh at his use of my tools. I grind my teeth as I move to get up off the floor, my muscles complaining at me. Vash looks at me as I get to my feet. "You sure you should be moving?" I nod and start the change back to my warrior visage, my wing receeding and my aura flowing along my skin to give me a fighters edge. Briefly, the magic burns into my skin like tattoos flowing across my flesh, then they receed and fade. "We need to get moving, you'll be able to tell if anything is wrong. I'm sure you don't plan on taking that out of your ear any time soon." He laughs and nods, "Well, yeah, I plan on keeping it in. It's a sure way of keeping tabs on you, since you got pummeled earlier."I clench my fist and grab my Armor Seal off the floor. "Don't remind me of that! Time to find the source of those sentries and put them to rout." I punch the seal to my chest, my armor only partially forming around me. My visor appears halfway and the wings are missing, but my claws and chest piece as well as the tail and heeled boots come up. I jump up and grab ahold of the ceiling, whipping around to face them both. "Vash, you take back. Wolfwood, you grab my bag and take front. I'll stay in middle up here so I'm not in your line of fire." I stretch the kinks out as they form up, and then a though comes to me. "Wolfwood, hold still for a second. I should switch that bag around for you to make it easier to carry."

I reach down with one claw and weave a spell into the material. As I slice through the strap, the bag reforms into a shoulder pouch with a holster for the pistol. I reach into the largest back pocket to remove my bow and arrow quiver. I hitch the quiver snug against my back and tell him, "The Potions and medicines should be in the main right hand pocket, a few bombs are on the left in a satchel, ammo for the pistol is in the front pocket on the strap circling your chest near the holster." I slip the bow into place and rub the grain lovingly with my fingers.Wolfwood reloads the pistol quickly and asks me, "Very handy, thanks. But how is it you can just do that without any effort?" I open my mouth to answer, but Vash cuts in. "There was definite effort, Wolfwood. I could hear it that time." Wolfwood looks over at him as Vash turns to look up at me. "Does your heart always skip a beat like that when you pull magic?" I am only mildly suprised at the question, though Vash telling me that concerns me. I tell them both,"Magic in essence come from my lifeforce and energy, in which the heart and soul is the center. Using magic is like playing an instrument, with what you feel affecting the performance. Pushing myself full tilt doesn't help matters any, the wear causing many of the strings to snap or fray. But I've been using magic for much of my life. It's as natural as breathing, I only notice a strain if I do a really BIG spell or drag a fight out too long." I turn my head to one side. "Hence why I retracted my wings and shifted my power a bit, I used to always look like that and was constantly driving myself into the ground. But now there are spells woven into my flesh to make my body function better. Heightened strength and speed for attacking, as well as more flexible movement and durability to dish out as much punishment as I take."As Vash nods at my answer, Wolfwood rounds the corner and looks up at me. "Nothing so far, but I get the feeling things are about to get complicated again." I grin in anticipation, the tail on my armor whipping about like a cat's. I practically purr the words out, "Just what I wanted, an exciting adventure. This should be very entertaining, indeed!" I rush forward along the ceiling as Iodine by Icon for Hire plays in my head as I sing, "Crazy's I believe the medical term. We wanna recover, but we don't wanna learn. Keep breaking what's been fixed a thousand times, and gimme some more of that iodine." I feel that anticipated itch revving me up for a fight as I sing the chorus, "I can't make reality connect, I push till I have nothing left. But if we want to wake up, why we still singin' these lullabys? I'll run in circles till I crash. One day these steps will be my last. But if we want to wake up, Why we still singin' these lullabies?" I then notice that both of them have stopped moving and my rushing ahead has broken our formation. I turn around to hang from the ceiling asking them in a joking matter, "Something up, or am I just yowling to much for you to consider that music?" Both of them give each other miffed looks and I laugh at their serious expressions. "Oh come on, this is the fun part of an adventure. Delving into the unknown with gusto and a sure chance to get a challenge. Don't kill the mood for me, please!" Vash raises an eyebrow at me and asks me, "So you actually enjoy getting into trouble like this?" I give a gleeful smile, "It's an adventure! It's addicting! And I love every moment of it! The places I see, the people I meet, the dungeons and old temples I get to explore, the list goes on and on!" I rush ahead as Wolfwood mutters, "It's official, she's even more crazy than you are, Vash." This gets a squack of protest from Vash and I laugh as we head out.

Once we make it out to the main area of the ship, I take note of the Heartless flying around as the sentries patrol below the bridge. As Wolfwood and Vash survey the area, I switch my armor slightly for hardcore jumping and grappling. I then take out my Clawshots and put on my Magnet Boots. I kneel down next to them and snicker in anticipation, "Oh, sweet! This is going to be like a carnival ride!" They both look at me as I detract my visor, "Okay, I gots an idea boys! Vash, you jump down below and run through the sentries. Wolfwood, stay up here on the bridge and cover us. I'll go jumping between those pillar structures and take out the enemies both down below and in the air. That way we have ground, midway, and top all covered. We good with the plan? Let's do this!" I start to get up off my knees, but Wolfwood grabs me. "Hang on a minute!" I tilt my head as he also grabs Vash by the shoulder and prays, "May you go with the protection of Almighty God." I smile as he opens one eye and says to us both, "You know, the usual banter for the big guy." Vash looks to Wolfwood and asks, "Does that stuff even work?" To which Wolfwood replies, "That's entirely up to you." I chuckle and tell him, "Belief is a powerful thing, Vash. Don't count it out until you've tried it." He just looks at me as Wolfwood give a final, "And let's pray we make it out of this in one piece." Which brings a unanimous, "Amen." I reach down and undo the chain around my neck with my cross on it, leaning forward to hook it around Wolfwood's neck. "I know this is going to seem corny, but I want you to wear this. Think of it as good luck charm or token or whatever." I flick the cross as Wolfwood reaches up to get a better look at it. "Huh, I didn't see the blue stars enbedded in it before. I'll make sure to keep this safe for you." I smile and then flick Vash on the nose. "You've got the earbud already, so by rights Wolfwood gets my necklace." Before I can talk myself out of it, I lean close and hug Vash tight. My actions take him by surprise and then I turn to give Wolfwood an equally tight hug. Wolfwood puts a hand on my shoulder to return the hug, then I move back to leap up onto the banister and balance on one foot. I turn to both of them and give them a grateful smile as a laugh escapes my lips. "One thing before we jump into the flames of mayhem. Whatever happens next, I'm really glad we got to meet today. So in case I don't get the chance later, thank you so much for everything. Such a rare blessing means more to me than you could ever know, getting to make friends with the both of you. May the Lord watch over your every step." I give them a mild salute, then I go intentionally limp and fall from the railing. Every breath I take is full of sensual expectation, enjoying this brief moment where I can once again feel my heart pumping in my chest instead of the aching numbness my sorrows have brought to me. It's pace is strong and full of sensation as I fall, getting ready to fight as I descend in what feels like slow motion. Then I come to that moment where time itself seems to stop, the pace in my chest halting as I open my eyes. My aura awakens to roar over the whole room in citrus as my eyes glow white. _It's time to cue the orchestra! Let the wonderous dance of battle begin!_

Time ticks back into motion as my heart resumes it's beat, and I loose myself to the skurmish as I tumble through the air. I whip a Clawshot out and catch one pillar to go sailing back up. I come up from the arch and start to shoot Fire spells from my open hands, drawing the attention of the enemy as I go. My laughter flows from my lips as I go sailing through the enemies, eradicating the Heartless and using their bodies as footstools. I throw Thunder and Blizzard spells this way and that, lacing a Fire spell around to keep the sentries attention from Vash. I can hear gunfire going off as Vash and Wolfwood get to it. I dance and weave around pillars, perching on some as I weave through the enemies. Up and down and around I go as I take out one Heartless after another. I take special care in sending an occasional sentry a good spell or jumping down onto it to shred it to pieces before jumping back up. I can't stop laughing as I dance to the old tune of battle, the adrenaline rushing through my blood to give me the best known high I have ever experienced. _This is sensational! I can't get enough of this!_ I see Vash round a corner and a sentry comes barreling towards him. I grab a Heartless and set it on fire, then I hurl it towards the sentry. As they get close Wolfwood shoots the sentry and both it and the Heartless explode. The other sentries get drawn to the heat and move to that area, giving Vash time to reload and circle around. I stand on the side of a pillar with my Magnet Boots, and I look up to Wolfwood as he gives a shout. I leap up and around to get back up to the bridge to see that Wolfwood has been cornered by multiple Hearless and one sentry. I shout, "Wolfwood! The bombs! Left pocket!" I then start shooting Fire spells at the Heartless in a frenzy to get the sentry's attention."HEY! C'MERE! I've got plenty of heat to bring to the kitchen!" I land right in front of Wolfwood and bring up a wall of flames, blocking the laser fire in the process. The few Heartless that try to dive Wolfwood go up in smoke as they hit the firewall full force. I go down on one knee at Wolfwood's feet as he gets out the bomb satchel and I open it. I say, "Get ready to toss one over the bridge." He looks at me and asks, "What do you-" I bring the firewall down and run full tilt at the sentry, grabbing it by the neck and shredding it's detection equipment as I move down it's body. Once I get to it's center of gravity, I go underneath it to push it over the bridge. I throw all my power into boosting my strength, shoving it over the railing as it tips over the side. I shout "NOW!" as it falls, then I hear a loud BOOM as the bomb does it's work. I barely hear a lot of gunfire go off down below, since the explosion rings through the enitre area as well as my ears. I twirl in place to send an Aero spell around me and blow away the remaining Heartless, which Wolfwood makes short work of. My vision blurs and I collapse to my knees in a huff. I then hear Wolfwood call out to Vash and I can tell something is wrong.

I try to get up but I'm tapped out. "Vash! I need to get back down there!" Wolfwood shakes his head at me. "No, you stay put. Vash looks fine, actually... Didn't he run out of ammo already?" I grumble as I try to get my feet under me. _Cripes! His machine gun! Of course he'd use it in a pinch, since he did run out for his gun. So that was how he shot down everything while I came up here._ I fall back and lay on the floor as I pant, "If he shot anything after I got up here, I don't know for certain. I mean there was a loud kaboom after we tossed that bomb over the edge. Whoo boy! That was a wild party..." I deactivate my armor and grab the seal. I toss it to Wolfwood and he puts it and the bomb satchel back into the bag. "I have never seen a more amazing display of acrobatics in my life. I'm suprised you didn't get dizzy from all those jumps and spins." My laughter rings like bells as he sits down next to me. "HAH! That was the easy part! The clincher was getting that sentry over the railing, that thing was heavy!" He laughs with me at this as he reaches in for a cigarette. I touch his wrist and say, "Uh, Wolfwood? You mind not lighting up please? I hate to say this but, I'm actually allergic to cigarette smoke. So, if you don't mind?" He doesn't seem too bothered by this, withdrawing his hand from his coat pocket. "Huh, thanks for telling me. I'll keep that in mind when we go out on that dinner." I flush as I smile, "I appreciate it, thanks. Also, I'm telling you right now I'm making dinner for us. So you don't have to spend any money you don't actually have." He leans back and says, "You know how to cook? Maybe I should just sweep you off to the altar now?" I go bright red at this comment. "Oh gee, thanks! Is that all you'd need in a lifelong relationship? Someone who can feed you?! Really!" He looks at me and says, "No! My other requirements are needing to know how to sew and wanting a big family, since I actually run an orphanage at my hometown church." I chuckle as I slowly sit up. "Well I do needlework as a hobby, my mom taught me when I was little. But I am horrible with people in general, so kids might be a problem. Granted I'd love to get the chance to visit the church with you some day, Lord permitting. But this settling sound of quiet is not a good thing in my book." I get to my feet and offer Wolfwood my hand, "We'd better get down there. I am not comfortable leaving Vash on his own in here." I help him up, with a bit of effort on my end. He looks at me as I put my arm around him, "Stop worrying, nothing else should-" Then the lights go out and we both say in unison, "Ah Hell."

I forgo the long route and jump over the railing as Wolfwood calls after me. I shout, "Back pouch, lantern with oil in it." As the light from the lantern illuminates the bridge, I land in an undignified heap on the ground floor. Every muscle protests as I get up and run full tilt in the last direction Vash took. _Of all the times for the lights to go out, where did he go?_ I then come to a dome with a door and just stepping out is Vash, with a very serious look on his face. Just as I reach out my hand to grab him, Vash grabs my arm with his free hand. I am then pulled towards him until his face is mere inches from mine. As he holds me in a vice like grip he asks me, "Did you see what happened?" _Right,_ I realize, _he doesn't want anyone to know about the ace._ I pant as I answer, "You mean me dancing like an acrobat in that chaotic melee? Or the part where Wolfwood and I tossed both a sentry and a bomb over the bridge?" My vision is starting to blur from the exersion and my body feels really hot as I continue, "Vash, is it me... or did the ground just..." As Vash lets go of me the world pitches and reels around me, forcing me to grab hold of him again for support. I then feel his hands grab me tight as I close my eyes at the wave of vertigo. "Ugh, this is new... Can't stay upright..." He keeps me on my feet with his support as the world rights itself again, though I'm still panting for breath. The look on his face is full of worry as Vash asks me, "Megan, your heart is beating way too fast! Are you okay, what's wrong?" I feel so blasted hot it's like I'm back outside in the open desert. As Vash holds me upright, Wolfwood comes running up with my lantern. "It seems I partied a little too hard, geez it's hot in here all of a sudden!" I try blowing the stray strands of hair out of my eyes as Vash sits me down. Wolfwood hands him the lantern and leans down to put his hand on my forehead. "I'll say, you have a fever. I am officially grounding you from any more of your so called 'fun'." Even though I'm exhausted I snort and stick my tongue out at him. "Kill joy. I'll be fine, I just used to much power. Resting will do me wonders, I'll be back to normal once we get to civilization again." As they give me dirty looks, I find myself in high spirits. I look to each of them, and I can't seem to contain this feeling. "Seriously, this was the best time I've had in almost a decade! I classify this as the best first date in history!" I start to laugh as their stern looks soften and I enjoy basking in the moment. We then hear a loud boom from the other end of the room as the roof caves in, Meryll and Millie shout out from the opening, "HEY! ANYBODY ALIVE DOWN THERE?! WE'RE HERE TO RESCUE YOU!" Vash groans at this and Wolfwood grabs the lantern, "I'd say they're a little late." Vash helps me haul myself upright, bringing his arm around my waist as I say, "What's the old Earth phrase, day late and a dollar short?" Wolfwood chuckles and says over his shoulder, "If it fits the situation. But I for one am glad we have an exit."

The girls get us out of the old ship and back to the bus, Vash half carrying me the whole way. I feel hotter than blazes even though the sun has set, but I do my best not to complain. Many of the other men from the bus have tagged along with the girls to mount a rescue, so I tell them the gist of the events. I spin the tale carefully, with plenty of suspense and key points left out. By the time we get to the bus, all the passengers regard Vash and Wolfwood as heroes with me as a minor character to the tale. As the passengers give the guys a good amount of fanfare, the girls help me get into the bus. I get the big blanket out of my bag and lay it onto the floor of the bus behind the seat Millie was sitting in. Meryll asks me with a soft tone, "Are you sure that's how you want the story to play out? I mean, I know you had a big hand in them making it out okay. But you didn't take much credit for it. Why is that?"As I plunk myself down into the blanket I tell her, "Honestly, I don't want the attention. I'd rather give Vash the credit. From what I can tell, he needs a few good stories to counteract all the bad rumors that run roughshod all over the place." I wrap the blanket over me as I settle in, getting a look from Meryll as Millie claps her hands. "So you did help them after all!" I nod my head as Millie smiles at me and says, "Thank you very much for keeping Mr. Vash and Mr. Priest safe for us." I smile at her. "It was my genuine pleasure, Millie." She smiles and then turns as both Vash and Wolfwood get onto the bus along with the other passengers. I stick my arm up out of the blanket and wave to them where I am, then wrap myself up again. As I do so, my hand comes to rest over my chest, right where the listening patch still is. I pause for a moment, letting the sensation it's presence gives wash over me. I am very aware of the heat in my skin and my hormones hum with warmth. _Criminitely, here I thought my broken heart wasn't functional enough to fall for anyone..._

I look to where Vash is getting into his seat by the window, talking with Meryll as he does so. I then look to Wolfwood, who has decided to haphazardly lean into Millie for a pillow. I close my eyes and bring my arms around me, my mind reeling at the wonderous prospect for the taking that lies before me. I look back up just as Vash leans back in his seat. Even though he's still talking with Meryll, his gaze looks over Meryll to rest on me. I freeze, my own gaze locked in his as the moment lingers. I sigh and give him a warm yet tired smile, which he returns with the same short salute I gave him and Wolfwood earlier. I give a laugh as I lean my head back and start to drift off to sleep. _It would seem the Lord is playing Cupid with my sorry state. Irory is fickle, isn't it? Oh well... Might as well enjoy it, I'm sure such a precious treasure shall not come again in my lifetime._ I give a long sigh as I close my eyes and fall asleep, Vash keeping his eyes on me. Even though he continues his conversation with Meryll, he keeps his focus on me as he presses his fingers to his ear in a careless gesture. Meryll finally notices where he's looking and then turns in the seat. "What is it Vash? Did she fall asleep already? I have to wonder how much danger you put yourselves through. But I'm glad you all got back safe, saves on paperwork for us. To be honest, she looked about ready to fall over." He nods at this last bit and replies, "I for one am glad she was there to help us. It would have been a lot worse if she hadn't." Meryll nods and settles herself down for the long ride. But Vash keeps his eyes on me as I sleep, his fingers still to his ear. _Still, I can't help but be concerned. Though from the sound of her heart rate, she is asleep._ He looks over at Wolfwood, who has his eyes open and is looking at Vash with concern. Vash gives him a thumbs up, to which Wolfwood nods and then goes back to dozing. Grabbing his yellow sunglasses, Vash puts them on to hide his eyes and make it look like he too is resting. But not once do his eyes leave my face, the sound of my heart slow yet steady in his ear. A warm sensation touches over his heart, making him blink in confusion for a moment as he thinks. _Megan...who are you? Why would you come all this way, to find me of all people? How much fighting and chaos have you been a part of? What do you know about who I really am? And if you really do know about my past, why would you attach yourself to a sinner like me?_

***** cut off of part 2 *****

Once back in civilization, the days tend to roll along without any real problems. The stuff of everyday living occupies my time, mixed in with a surprise. I had only set up my training equipment on the roof of the hotel for myself, but then Vash finds me there practicing the first night we're in town. So I start introducing Vash to the ways of magic and combat. He takes to it slowly, but makes a lot of progress after the hesitant start. I openly enjoy teaching him the few martial arts I know, both in his watching me and my watching him repeat back what I showed him. Every sparring match we have sends my heart and my hormones soaring, though I don't ever let on to that fact out loud. I help out at the hotel when the stairs need repairs. I bump into a new mother and help her out by setting up the crib for her. Vash and I join the local gang of kids, though Vash ends up getting into headlocks and strangleholds constantly. The boys learn fast not to try the same to me, since I trounce them all with a lighter form of Wing Chun to turn the tides every time they lay a hand on me. I teach them to improve their math and help with homework assignments. We even help a mother cat and her kittens find loving homes. I tell them old fairy tales from my childhood, all of which I know by heart. They feign boredome at first, but are soon wrapped up in the old classics. The favorite among all of them being The Little Lame Prince. I also tell multiple versions of The Little Mermaid for them, which impresses everyone that I know so many from memory. Vash notes that following evening during training how I seem to know so many stories by heart, making me laugh at him as we trade blows with wooden swords. I also sing old hymns during the church services, bringing in more people for mass each week. Including Vash and the insurance girls, I even catch Wolfwood standing in the back rows one night. Soon a month has passed by and things have been quite peaceful. I bump into Wolfwood at the grocery store and we make plans for a dinner that night, so I make a good stew with fresh baked bread. As I finish placing the containers in the basket, I wonder at this turn of events. _Is this the life I've missed out on for a decade of war and conflict, this peaceful everyday life? ...No. This is the lifestyle I fight to protect, what I killed and shed blood for like copious amounts of rain. This peace and contentment is what I preserve, and I should not bring my guard down too much for when I must continue my journey._ I finish packing the dinner into the basket just as a knock sounds on my hotel room door.

I grab the basket and reach the door as it opens. There stands Wolfwood as he turns to look at me and smile. "Wow, what is that wonderful smell?" I laugh as I hand him the basket. "It's dinner and we have a table on the roof waiting." He laughs at me to ask, "Oh really. You made reservations?" I snicker in response to tell him, "Not really. I did set up a surprise activity for us to try, though." We walk up to the roof, where I've set out a table with chairs and a pitcher of freshly made fruit punch. Against the wall of the roof where it connects to the higher building are wooden targets. Two bows sit next to the table and a large quiver of arrows. Wolfwood looks impressed at the set up, "So, this is what you have planned? I admit it's nothing like I expected." I smile as I set the basket down on the table, "That was the plan, I'm hoping your bow is adequate. I only had a few hours to make it." He looks at me, clearly impressed at this, "You hand made me a bow?" I smile at the warmth that plays over his face, "Surprise! I figured I needed the practice, I haven't made one in a very long while. You are free to keep it, I'll even show you how to make arrows for it if you like." As I set out the dishes and food, Wolfwood takes hold of my old bow. He flicks the string and it hums. "Yours looks to be well cherished, I can tell it means a lot to you. On another topic, let's place a friendly wager, you game?" I look over at him and say, "I was planning on teaching you, not getting into a competition." He smiles at this and I snicker, "Bows and guns are completely different, but fine. If you best me you may ask me for anything. If I win, same deal." I turn and gesture him to the table, "But first, we eat." He sits as I serve the stew. "I think I can agree to that, but what if I ask for something you don't have?" I smirk at him, lowering my voice to a sultry purr as I tease him, "Like my chastity, perhaps? I'm quite sure I did say anything, Nicholas." He gives me a stunned look, then my meaning sinks in. "I cannot believe you just said that!" I lean back and casually reply, "Well then it wouldn't be much of a bet, now would it?" The look he gives me makes me shiver in my chair, "I will so take that original bet, Megan. You better be prepared."

We make light conversation as we eat, Wolfwood clearly enjoying himself. "I will admit, it's been a while since I had a decent home cooked meal." I dip my bread into the last of my stew to pop it casually into my mouth, "Hence why I said I was making dinner. I wanted to treat you to something special. That and I might have wanted to show off my culinary skills. Granted, stew is easy to make, you throw everything into the pot and add seasoning mostly. But I felt I should treat you, I certainly enjoyed making everything." He smiles at me and I about melt inside, "I get the feeling you make a habit of doing thoughtful things. I mean, the odd jobs around town make sense to me. But telling stories to those kids you clearly have known by heart for ages, helping a guy make bail for a drunken brawl the other night, and then the singing at the church. You seem to go out of your way to do good things for others." I smile as I get up and clear the dishes away. "It's how I was raised, mom and dad instilled in me the desire to serve the Lord by serving others. It's just a natural part of who I am, or at least it was in the beginning. I find I'm going back to my old ways of life again, which I'm thinking is either divine intervention or Vash and your influence to thank. But how did you find out about the bail money, might I ask? I told him to keep that confidential, or were you his priest for the confession?" Wolfwood sets his glass down as he looks at me, "Not exactly. The guy wanted to give up his drinking habit, so he came to the church to speak with the preacher there. Said something about changing his ways for his family. When the preacher asked why, he said, 'It's how she asked me to pay her back.' So I paid a visit to the sheriff, he told me the whole story." I sigh as I finish packing up the meal and turn to him. "At least he's going to try turning his life around. I was concerned he was just saying he would without actually trying. One of the few times I'm glad to be proven wrong." I take up my bow and look at him, "So you ready, or shall we forgo the bet." Wolfwood gets that devilish grin as he says, "Not on your life."

I first show him how to hold the bow and how to aim, then the proper stance and how to gauge the shot. I then let him take a few moments to practice. Sure enough, he succeeds in the bowstring catching his arm as he shoots. I tell him, "Be grateful you're wearing sleeves. It took me a while to get used to the grip." As he lines up another shot he asks me, "How long did it take you to get used to this?" He shoots and gets the edge of a target as I tell him, "I have been using a bow since I was five, Nicholas. I've gotten to a point where I could compete in tournaments while riding." He looks at me and I hastily say, "Mind you, I'd probably drive my mount into a pole. You have to steer your mount with your knees so your hands are free, definitely not something I can do. I don't usually do competitions, anyways." He takes aim again and for a moment I see a brief flicker of light in his eyes. _What the crap?_ He releases the arrow and it hits dead center on the target. He laughs and says, "That's better." I slowly walk towards him as I say, "Do that again, but this time I want to get a different look at your stance. Do exactly what you just did." He nocks another arrow and takes aim again. I watch his eyes very closely, and again there is a brief light that dances in his eyes. He shoots and hits right above the first arrow. As he looks at the target he says, "Wow. That probably doesn't happen to often." I shake my head as I tell him, "Nicholas... it isn't the grouping I'm noticing at the moment." He looks at me in surprise as I walk in front of him. I reach up and place my hand on his face, lightly tracing my aura into my palm. Instantly I see a reaction, a glow of sunlit yellow in his eyes. _I can't believe it... He's starting to Awaken?! Unbelievable! I've known he was talented, but I didn't expect this!_ As I take my hand away he asks me, "Something's up?" I smile as I nod, "It would seem you are more talented I first predicted. It's nothing bad, Nicholas. It's just unexpected, that's all. It seems you have a knack for surprising me." I laugh as I grab my own bow, "Perhaps I should be worried about our bet after all." He gives me that charming grin as I nock my bow. "Best of ten?" I scoff as I tell him, "Ten? Really? Oh no, Nicholas. Best of a hundred is the bet." He blinks and then nods. "Shee! All right then, best of one hundred. I should have expected you'd want to play hardball for this kind of bet."

For the next two hours we shoot as we lightly talk. Halfway through, Wolfwood takes both his overcoat and then his undershirt off, which I find severely distracting. In turn I take my hoodie off and then unzip the removeable pant legs on my jeans. As we keep going, I tell him, "Be glad this isn't one of those old style samurai tournaments. Heard they see how long someone can continuously shoot without a break." I shoot and almost hit the center, which emits a grunt from Wolfwood. "Really. What's the record might I ask?" I wait until he takes his shot and tell him, "The record to my knowledge was seven days straight." He looks at me with a stunned expression and I tell him, "It was way back in the Edo period in Japan! Those guys back there were hardcore dedicated to proving themselves as the best. I for one wouldn't expect to see a tournament like that, not in this day and age." I then line up my shot, when Wolfwood clears his throat. I look at him as I hold the stance and ask him, "Something you don't want to ask me, but will do so anyways?" He nods and tells me, "You know about the Quickdraw Tournament, right?" I aim and shoot, hitting the bulls eye. "Yeah, I heard a few people mention it last week. Why, you want to know if I was going so we could make a day of it?" He lines up and shoots, missing the target completely. I take note of this along with the sour look on his face and tell him, "That bad, huh? Fine, you tell me what is bothering you about this tournament and I will try to listen with an open mind." I lean on my bow as I look at him. "I was considering competing for the fun of it, since I don't really need the money. But I get the feeling that's not what's bugging you. Come on, out with it already." He then tells me about Neil from the kids gang and how his mom is in trouble financially. He goes on to tell me he wanted Vash to compete with him to win the money for Neil and his mom. As he explains, I take note of how he doesn't mention asking me to compete as well.

I decide to finish for him by saying in a very casual tone, "You want me to help you convince Vash to sign up, so the two of you can risk exposing him for a chump change reward compared to his bounty. While trying not to ask me to risk myself in this dangerous debacle on the side. Is that what you're trying to dance around, Nicholas?" He coughs at this and then grumbles at me, "Boy, you have a way with words, Megan. If you want to put it that way, fine. But I also didn't want to go behind your back about this, either. Hell, I'm pretty convinced he'll say no. But I really don't want to have Vash sign up to find out he has to go against you. I know I sure don't want to have that happen when and if I sign up with him." I smirk at this and take the opportunity to tease him, "Aww, are you really that scared of me beating you in front of a crowd?" He gives me a dirty look at this comment, which makes me laugh at this. I then walk over and put my hand on his shoulder, "If you're that worried about one of us having to go up against the other, then we can always have the least skilled of us forfeit. As for asking me to prioritize my safety, I appreciate that you kept me in the loop." I squeeze his shoulder and walk back over to take my stance again. I nock my arrow and aim, "If you really want Vash to participate, have Neil bring him to the restaurant while you're there. That way he'll do it without arguement when you ask in front of the family." I shoot and hit just south of the center. "It's sneaky and underhanded, but since I know Neil's mom is gorgeous, he won't even notice the dirty play." I look to Wolfwood and see the startled expression on his face. He shakes his head at my suggestion, "It amazes me how easy you make it sound. Though it amazes me even more how clever you can be. I never thought you'd suggest having Vash get hooked on someone else, especially a damsel in distress." I shrug my shoulders as he takes his shot, "Vash and I practically live next door to each other in the hotel, so he's had plenty of opportunities. But it would seem to me he's either holding back or just not interested in me, at least not in that way. Heck, I learned long ago not to hold my breath when it comes to knights in shining armor. Plus I never enjoyed being a damsel in distress, so I don't have that card to play. Romance is best left in fairy tales and dime novels, where you can enjoy the outcome and then close the book to put on a shelf. Such as it should be in my life and my opinion, courtship and romance are over rated plot twists for others to enjoy in reality."

Wolfwood looks at me as I take my stance and aim, "I'm not really suprised you see things that way. You seem to not want to be involved with romance or relationships of any kind. You help other outs, yet you stay apart from them. Hence why I was so taken aback when we set up a dinner date." I hear the word date and completely lose my focus. I stand there for a moment before I ask him, "Wait a minute, back that up for me. Did you seriously consider this a romantic type date?! Damn! I should have baked a cake or something for dessert then..." I shoot and hit halfway between the center and the edge. I growl at my shot to note, "Cuz I sure ain't impressing anyone with my archery skills at the moment. Great tactic to fudge me on this bet, Wolfwood." He looks at the target and then at me, "I'm being serious here, Megan. You mean to tell me you thought this was just a casual dinner thing?" I let out a huff, brushing the hair out of my eyes in agitation. "Yes? No? How should I know?! Like I'm the type to mull over the meanings behind social activities! I wanted to make you dinner, and I wanted us to enjoy ourselves! I didn't think past that while I was cooking and setting up either!" He takes his stance as I say to him, "Besides, if I'd have been aware this was an official date, then I'd have probably been a nervous wreck! I've never done the whole 'dating' thing to begin with!" Wolfwood shoots and misses the target completely at this statement. "What?! Are you telling me that no guy has ever asked you out on a date before?" My face goes red at this point. "A few times, but it was just us hanging out as friends. Which is what I told myself this was. I wasn't interested in the whole serious relationships idea until recently." I take my stance as I mutter, "Mom told me I was a late bloomer, now I see what she meant. Criminitely, just give me a horde of rampaging Heartless to deal with over this particular conversation." Before I nock an arrow, Woldwood grabs my hand to stop me. I look at him as he reiterates his question. "So you never went on a romantic date? Not once in your life?" I huff out a breath, "No. I have never been seriously pursued by an interested party, Nicholas. I was constantly told growing up that no one would ever want anything to do with me. I had the concept of being worthless drilled into me at a very young age." I blink as tears trickle down my face at the memories. "I learned that people are often times horribly cruel and not to get close to anyone for that very reason. What's the point if there's nothing of worth in me for anyone to see or appreciate?" I choke on a sob as Wolfwood squeezes my hand in his. I hiss out a breath as I get my emotions in check. "So needless to say, I haven't had much experience in romance. I just didn't expect it to happen, so I'm sorry if that was remiss of me." Wolfwood chuckles at me. "You don't have to apologize. Makes me feel lucky I get to be your first official date. So that chastity comment is true?"

I punch him as hard as I can in the arm as my face turns red. "I should beat you for that!" I take my arrow and mock stab him, "You have the grace of a stampeding Thomas you jerk! Good grief, Nicholas!" He laughs at me as he catches my hand. "Yes, yes. I'm aware. But wait that means you're... how old exactly?" I get my temper in check as I tell him, "Well, my 25th birthday is in late November." Wolfwood thinks a moment and says, "That would mean you're 24? Jeez, makes me feel a little guilty at our age difference." I then slap him on the arm, "Semantics in my book, and yet you question my chastity. Cripes, you are terrible. Remind me to be wary of leery men once I hit 25." His laugh is unapologetic as I nock my arrow and aim. I shoot and hit dead center and he groans, "Well you sure aren't one for going easy on a guy, that's for certain." I tap him with my bow as I say, "I know you can take it, so I intend to challenge you." He then takes his stance and comments, "I just thought it was an elaborate scheme for me to take my shirt off?" I take note of the way his arms go taut as he aims, the muscles in his chest and shoulders taking much of my attention. As he shoots I purr at him, "I must say the thought never crossed my mind, but it is a much added bonus I'm finding highly distracting." He flexes his shoulders, whether from fatigue or showing off I'm not sure. But my hormones don't really give a damn. I take my stance for my final shot, and nock my arrow. I pull the bow back, when Wolfwood says, "Wait, could you hold that pose for a moment?" I look at him with a questioning glance. But then I comply, taking time with my aim. I finally let the arrow fly and it hits dead center. I look over to Wolfwood and see his eyes are fixed on me. I feel a shiver come over me and I ask, "May I ask what that was about?" He decides not to answer as he takes his stance. He nocks his arrow as I tell him, "Points wise, you are behind. Unless you hit that center, I win the bet." He stands there with the bow taut, then he let's the arrow fly. It hits a mere inch from the center. I clap as he sets the bow down to say to me, "It's looks to be a tie, then. So we both don't win that bet." I shake my head at this as I tell him, "Ties mean I didn't do well enough to win, therefore I call it a loss." I look him in the eye as I tell him, "You win the bet in my book. Ask of me whatever it is that you want." He holds my gaze for a long moment. Then he smiles and tells me, "I have a better idea. We each ask and we both comply." I tilt my head to the side at this, then I nod. "I can live with that, but you go first." Wolfwood stands there for a moment, his eyes closed as he thinks. I bite my lower lip as I wait for his request, my mind wondering what he would even ask for. _I know he wouldn't ask for anything over the top. I mean, he IS a priest! He wouldn't dare ask me for my chastity or something that serious, would he?_ As I start to fidget nervously, he opens his eyes to give me a look that makes my air hitch.

Wolfwood walks over to me and it takes some effort not to back away from him. He takes his hand and gently brushes it over my shoulder, which makes me tingle all over. _Whoah! That was... Oh boy, hormones are taking notice!_ He smiles at me with warmth in his eyes, making my insides melt. Wolfwood then tells me, "Did you know when you get worked up, I can visibly see it?" I raise my eyebrows at this statement and he continues. "When you were aiming your last shot, I noticed. And when I touched you, it happened again. You get worked up, it makes your heart beat harder, making all your veins apparent. On your chest, in your neck, and down your arms too." He takes the tips of his fingers and lightly brushes them over my collarbone, making my entire body sing a high note. "Even now, I can see it. You may not have been thinking of romance before, but it's clear to me you are now. Why else would you react like this? It's quite a sight, dispelling your controlled demeanor." Every fiber of my being is screaming, yet my mind has completely stalled out. Wolfwood gets even closer to me and his scent wraps around me. "I'll admit I'm enjoying your reaction, but I will enjoy my winnings even more." My heart thunders in my chest as he traces his fingers to my neck, so I don't bother denying what he's said. I can barely breathe as I whisper in what little air I have, "What do you intend to ask of me, Nicholas?" I can feel his hand come behind my head as he says, "I'm not asking, Megan. I'm doing." Then Wolfwood leans forward and kisses me. His hand holds my head at just the right angle, the other lacing behind me to press me closer. My own hands rest over his heart, the drumming against my fingers keeping time to my own. The sensation feels like drowning in moonlight, touching me deep inside and sending my one good wing to bloom out of my back. His mouth lingers for what seems like a blessed eternity, then he lifts his lips away from mine. I fall forward against his chest, shivering in his arms even though the heat of our skin is apparent. As I open my eyes to half mast, Wolfwood sighs into my hair. "I've been wanting to do that since I heard you sing in church." He rubs my back along my spine as he tells me, "I don't expect anything else to happen, but I wanted to at least say I tried." I slowly take my arms and lace them around him to press us closer together as I breathe out, "That... was... astounding! Utterly perfect! I haven't felt that kind of sensation since I drank moonlight from the source as a child!" He chuckles into my hair, the sound rolling through him as I lean my head against his shoulder. "Really? Well, I'm glad I made it enjoyable for you, Megan." I wrap my wing around him as I tell him, "Try using exquisite or maybe sensational, enjoyable doesn't do the moment justice in my book. Since it's my turn now, I will ask you for something simple." He wraps his arms around me as I say, "Promise me you won't get Vash or yourself killed during the tournament. All right?" He nods in agreement. "Done deal. But that's what you come up with? I would have expected something more involved." I start to laugh as I confess, "What I was going to ask for, you just gave me!" His own laugh rolls of his lips, then the look he gives me sends fire through my blood. "Then you should take what you wanted regardless." I shiver all over, lacing my arms around his neck to kiss him back. For a moment, my frame lifts off the ground to have me hover in the air in his arms, making him open his eyes as my hair flows out in curling waves. Then the scent of citrus laces over him, having him come up with me as I tilt my head for a better angle. He flinches and shivers in my embrace, his hands wrapping around my waist as I break contact to moan out, "If we go any farther, we'll be in serious trouble come morning." But his eyes gaze into mine with wonder. "Honestly, I could care less. But it is late, we should stop here and call it amazing." I smile as we touch back down to say with a wide grin, "Works for me, Nicholas."

I wake early the next morning and decide to make a surprise breakfast for Vash, wanting to do something special for him. I grab the groceries I need and walk across the hall to his room. I reach for the handle and turn it, but find it's locked. _Thankfully, I have a key._ I take my Keyblade out and lightly tap the tip to the doorknob. The lock clicks and the door slides open without a sound as my Keyblade winks away in a flurry of lights. I grab both bags and quietly enter the room. I note his coat on the door, and remind myself I have to sew a few of the buttons on it. Vash lays in his bed, sound asleep and his head turned away from me. I walk over to the kitchen area and set down the bags. As I take off my hoodie, Vash begins to murmur in his sleep. This draws my gaze to him as he starts to fidget. Frowning at this, I walk over and he whispers something. I catch the name Rem, as a single tear streaks down his face. I kneel down as he calls out for Rem again. _Oh Vash... Another nightmare?_ I take my aura and gently wrap my power over him, the scent of citrus filling the room as I do so. Reaching out my fingers, I brush the strands of hair out of his face. I whisper into his ear, "It's alright, Vash. No need to cry. I'm right here watching over you." I weave a mild compulsion spell over him, brushing away the nightmare and sending him off to a peaceful sleep. Vash sighs as I take my finger and catch the tear that falls. He puts his arm up next to his head, the artifice of his prosthetic clearly visible. I lean over him as he sleeps, until I'm so close his breath teases my hair. _Such a shame, that one so sweet as you is so haunted. At least I can do this much for you._ Without meaning to I take a chance, giving him a light kiss to the corner of his mouth. My souls sends a spark through my heart and through the rest of me in turn, my lips lingering as I drown in the sensation like evident sunlight. He doesn't move one bit and I step back, taking the tear on my finger and drawing it into my mouth. The taste is salty and bitter, the remnants of his misery apparent to my Awakened senses. I give a silent prayer to work a specific spell to transfer his nightmares to myself, then I swallow the tear. The sorrow it contains stings me, but then fades after a moment. I put a hand to my throat when the magic burns like alchohal as I watch Vash sleep, noting the look of contentment that wasn't there before. I nod my head at the sight to give a sigh of relief, feeling I've won a small victory for him. _If my consuming your nightmares for you gives you peace, I'm all for it. Even though it means my own will visit me again soon. But I am used to such torments, this is more than a fair trade in my book._

I start to make breakfast as Vash sleeps, being as quiet as possible so as not to wake him. I make hashbrowns, eggs, sausages, bacon and coffee. Soon the teasing aromas begin to fill the room, replacing the citrus of my aura. I'm just about finished with the toast when Vash wakes up. I can tell he's instantly alert, but he feigns laying there asleep. I start to sing for his benefit as I work, getting out the dishes and setting the table as I do so. He opens his eyes and groans, shifting in the bed to throw the pillow over his head. I laugh and say, "Well good morning to you too, Vash. I was just about to wake you since the food is almost done." I walk over to him as he grumbles at me, "Right, morning Megan. Since when do you have a key to my room?" I lean over him and open the window the bed sits in front of. The breeze comes in and a few birds land on the sill. "Hello? Earth to Vash. I have a key that magically unlocks everything. Duh!" The birds cheep at me and I open my hand to them. One hops into my open palm and chirps at me pleasantly. Vash looks at me as the bird ruffles it's feathers, "I take it you wanted to surprise me. What's the occasion?" I lean back out the window and the bird takes flight out of my hand. "Do I have to have a reason, Vash? I wanted to make sure you ate a filling meal, so I figured I'd make it for you. That and the only time we seem to spend together is for your training or with the gang of little munchkins. This way we have some time to just sit and enjoy the morning together. You better get up since the food should be done." He yawns and rubs his head absently as I go back to the stove. I set up all the food on the table as Vash stretches in the bed. He then sits cross legged on the edge of the bed and closes his eyes. I put ample servings onto his plate as he quietly meditates. Then he quits after three seconds and hops out of the bed onto one foot. I snicker at this and tease him, "Remind me later that we need to work on areas of concentration and focus. Even I can give five minutes to meditating without getting antsy." Vash just laughs as he walks the few paces to the table.

I hand him his plate and tell him, "Here you go, I hope you don't mind having the egss scrambled." He smiles and nods, "It's fine by me. I'm just suprised you decided to do this." I open the two jams I brought with a pop, "Surprise! For the toast I have raspberry jam or blueberry." He whistles at me as he takes a seat at the table. I flick on my music player and switch it to my Mixers station. I take my seat as Vash pours himself coffee. We talk as we eat, Vash clearly enjoying the meal. He has three plates where I have only one. "I would have made pancakes or something, but I figured it would be better if I just made things I can cook and not burn." He smiles at this, "Makes sense to me, remind me to ask you for lessons." My laugh rings through the air with mirth and I tell him, "I'd be delighted to, Vash." I take the empty dishes to the sink as Vash drinks his coffee at the table. Starstruck by Lady Gaga starts to play as I move. "Oh, this is one of my favorites!" I start to dance in place as I turn the hot water on, when Vash comes up behind me. "Let me do the dishes, you made the meal." I wrinkle my nose at him, "And I suppose I can't tell you no. You dry and I'll wash." I strum at an air guitar and Vash laughs at me, so I flick water right in his face. The atmosphere is one of a good moment and I savor it. Once we finish, I dance around Vash as Timber by Pitbull plays. He leans against the counter as I move away from the counters, giving myself space to dance to the music. My hands weave around me as I pivot and twirl with joyous abandon. Vash just watches me as I lose myself to the music, clearly enjoying my enthusiasm. I finish my dance with a flourished bow and he claps for me. As I take a seat at the table, voices start to call for Vash out the window. He walks over and sure enough, the boys from the gang are all down there waiting. He leans out the window and waves at them, which is my queue to leave. I get up and move to stand next to him at the window, "I'd better let you get ready for the day, since I have a few errands to run." He looks at me and nods, "All right then. I'll catch up with you later." I head out and close his door behind me, when I remember my hoodie on the chair. I think on it and shrug, _Oh well. I can get it later._ I then head back into my room and grab my bag, tugging on a different sleeved top and my favorite sandals before I head out.

I walk out of the hotel when the gang runs up to me. "Hey, Megan. What were you doing with Vash in his room? Did you two get together or something?" I freeze at this, blinking a few times as I stare at them, "What?! Is that what you think happened? No, we aren't a couple and we did not get together. I just went over to his place to make sure he eats a decent breakfast, that's all." Vash then comes out front and they round on him, teasing him about us and tackling him as they do so. "Hey Vash, you got yourself a girlfriend after all. You told us you didn't have a girl yet. You liar!" He tries to explain, but ends up getting sprawled on the ground in a stranglehold. Their leader scoffs at him and tells us, "Honestly, you shouldn't lie to your superiors. After all the time we've spent trying to hook you up with a pretty girl, and you've already got one? That's just low, Vash." I sigh as Vash does his best to get free. I tell them, "Guys, you have the wrong idea! Vash hasn't asked me to be his anything!" They all stop dead as the gang leader turns and asks me, "Oh really? He's just your friend who happens to be a guy, right? Well, I don't buy it." The boys then pick Vash up from the ground to shove him forward. He lands face first at my feet as I reach down to help him up. The leader then says to us, "All right Vash! Since you don't have the guts to ask her, then I will. If Vash actually asked you to be his woman, what would you say to him Megan?" I stop dead as all eyes turn to me. Everyone in the square is listening in, even Meryll and Millie are there. Vash even looks up at me in question, and for the life of me I can't seem to think. _Oh crap, this is out of control. What do I do?!_ As Vash gets his legs back under him, I come up with an answer. "If Vash asked me, I would expect him to do so in private so we wouldn't have an audience. Frankly, I'm suprised you guys have the nerve to cause a scene like this. Putting both of us on the spot for everyone in town to gawk at, that is lower than low in my book." I then take my fist and rap the leader on the head. "Superiors should know better than to cause a public scene like this. Next time, think before you open your mouth, smart aleck! Remind me to add a few pages to our math session for this."

I walk away while the boys start to gang up on Vash, demanding to know what's going on between us. As he sputters and tries to get free of them, I hurry out of the square. I do my best to avoid eye contact with the insurance girls, since I'm red in the face and honestly don't want anyone to rile me any further. But that isn't likely to happen, since I can hear Vash detangle himself from the gang to run after me. I try to keep my gate even, but Vash keeps calling my name. I finally get so frustrated I whirl around and shout, "Oh for God's sake, STOP!" Vash freezes in place, both his hands out to catch my shoulders. I point my finger in his face as I growl, "Don't say a word, not one word and listen up since I am only going to say this once! I would have gladly said yes, if you had ever bothered to ask! However this whole month we've been here, you haven't shown any interest in me in that kind of way, which I get even if it hurts regardless! Yet it's been apparent you have no problem asking girls you don't even know to go gallavanting off with you at the drop of a hat! Therefore, DO NOT ask me now! Especially when it was someone else's idea!" I look up at him and I can't help but tear up as I say, "It would feel like it's for all the wrong reasons. So please don't, Vash. Just don't. I am well aware of the reasons I don't get looked at. I'm not a desirable woman, I'm just... me... and that's all I will ever be..." I choke on a sob as he starts to say something, but I just shake my head and turn away. I lower my head as I tell him, "Stop... Neil was looking for you yesterday... You should go find him and ask what he needed..." I then run from the street and him as tears stream down my face, leaving Vash standing there with his hands at his sides and a crushed look on his face. I round the corner out of sight and bring out my teleporter to my Gummi Ship, the lights swirling around me to deposit me onto my ship in seconds. I then collapse into the pilot's chair and sob, my emotions a wreck as I cry. I bang my fist on the console as I choke and shake, my heart hurting with a truth I hate more than anything. _I know full well I am not a woman that men would fawn over, what worth do I even have for Vash to want from me? What is it that would make me worthwhile to pursue me in that sense? Yes, I am a strong combatant, I am exceptional in magic, and I do my best for others. But what elese is there? What is there for either Vash or Wolfwood to see in me? I want to be worthwhile, to both of them. But what is it that has drawn them to me in the first place, is it simply the fact we've fought side by side, that we are now comrades in arms? It would make sense, but it feels as if there's more to it, but what? Tell me Lord, what am I missing, what is it they see that I cannot?_ I look to the console as a few disks fall over, then I pop one into the computer and grab a game controller. I bring up the puzzle game to get my mind off of things, deciding to do something fun and distracting for a little while before going to talk with Wolfwood about the answer to that question.

Vash finds Neil at his mom's restaurant, running into Wolfwood in the process. As Wolfwood tells Vash his plans about the Quickdraw Tournament, Vash agrees to help out. But when Vash shakes on it with Wolfwood, Neil brings up the scene the gang caused outside the hotel. Vash groans and puts his head in his hands as Neil tells Wolfwood and his mom about the incident that he heard about from the gang. Wolfwood stands stock still as Neil goes on and on, until Neil's mother tells him to stop and go make a delivery. As Neil walks off with the parcel, Wolfwood glares at Vash and says as calmly as possible, "That had better be mostly an elaborated rumor, or I'm going to do what Megan didn't." Vash can only sigh and shake his head, "I wish it was, I honestly do. I never had the chance to stop them. Thankfully, Megan made it look like she just got mad at the kids and not me. But like an idiot, I ran after her." He pinches the bridge of his nose as he continues, "I chased after her to explain, but I just made it worse! Dammit, Wolfwood! I hurt her! She ran away from me in tears! I am such an idiot! Here she went out of her way to make breakfast for us-" At this comment, Wolfwood bangs the pan he's drying onto the counter, "She did what?!" Vash nearly falls back out of his chair at this and says, "Well, she snuck into my room and made a huge breakfast for us. Though I ate most of it, which was also dumb of me now that I think of it..." Wolfwood slams his hands down on the counter and practically shouts at Vash, "Are you kidding me?! What the Hell Vash! She and I had a date last night!" This gets Vash to sputter in his seat before he shouts back, "Wait, you what?!" Vash gets in Wolfwood's face and says, "Since when did you get the time to make a move on her?!" This gets a laugh from behind them as Neil's mom walks back in from the back room. "It would seem that both of you have quite the problem." She sits Wolfwood down on the other side of the counter next to Vash and says to them, "Now I know from what Wolfwood has been telling me that this Megan is a very nice girl. It also seems apparent from what I've heard that she may actually care for both of you." At this they both sit stock still and then glare at each other. Neil's mom just laughs at this and tells them, "Settle down, boys. Being hostile towards each other is a very bad way to handle this." She looks to Vash and asks him, "Since we are on the subject, how do you feel about this girl, Vash?"

Vash just sits there for a moment staring at his hands. Then he answers, "I... I'm not sure how to answer that. I do like her. I care about her well being. I know I admire her. She's strong willed. She's smart. She's generous and stands up for people who need help. She makes me laugh and challenges me when I least expect it. She has a unique sense of humor, and her personality is one of a kind. But to be honest, I barely know anything about her." Wolfwood crosses his arms and grunts, "I know, it's like she doesn't let anyone in to get that far. She thought last night was just a casual thing, and when I brought it up she looked...well, terrified. She tried to shrug it off, but I could see how tense she got. Apparently, no one has ever asked her on a date, let alone asked to go steady with her or kiss her or anything." Vash freezes at this, then turns to Wolfwood. This makes Wolfwood grin like a wolf, "What? Just because I'm a priest doesn't mean I can't pursue a woman. I mean come on, Vash! Are you really that clueless?" Vash gets a seriously deadly look on his face. "Just what exactly happened on this date, Wolfwood?!" Wolfwood begins to tally things off on his fingers as he replies, "Well she made dinner, set up archery for us to try, even made the bow I was using. We placed a bet that whoever got a higher score after one hundred shots got to ask the loser for anything..." At this he smirks at Vash, while Vash seethes in his chair. Wolfwood continues, "We spent over an hour up there, until I realized that she'd thought the whole thing was a casual outing. When she realized that it was an actual date, she got really upset. Told me about how she's never had anyone show any serious interest in her. I got the inherent feeling that she believes no one ever will, that she isn't worth it." This gets a sad sigh from Neil's mother, "Poor dear. She probably doesn't see herself as very attractive, or that she's good enough to be noticed by anybody. I had a neighbor like that growing up, always getting picked on and teased by the other kids. She spent years feeling bad about herself. Then she hit 16 and changed from a plain girl to a gorgeous young woman, with all the boys chasing after her. But even now she's in her thirties and has a loving husband and several children, she said she will always feel like that plain teenage girl on the inside."

Both of them relax a little at this as Wolfwood nods in agreement "Makes sense when you put it that way. Needless to say, I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. So when I was on my final shot, I tied my score with hers. I expected for her to just laugh the bet off, but then she said a tie was the same as a loss and told me to ask anyways. I saw she was hesitant to say it, but she chose to be honest with me. So I compromised and said we each got one request, to which she agreed." Wolfwood closes his eyes at this, savoring the memory. "I took a chance, and I kissed her." Vash lurches to his feet as Wolfwood holds his hands up. Vash raises his fist to pelt him, when Neil's mom clears her throat to remind them not to fight. Vash takes a moment to stand there, then sits back down even though he's still fuming. Wolfwood apologizes, "I'm sorry! I should have cleared it with you, I'm aware of that now! But I'd been wanting to kiss her for a while, every since that Sunday night I heard her sing in church. I wasn't even planning on showing up for the service that night, but Millie told me there would be a fun surprise. I got there just as the music started, and when I saw Megan standing there I wondered what was going on. But then she started to sing..." Vash nods as he remembers, sitting in the pew as I sang Listen To the Sound by Building 429 before the congregation. My voice pitch perfect as I worshipped the glory of the Lord with all my heart. He'd heard me practicing in the church that whole week before the service. I'd told him I'd picked the song since everyone can relate to feeling lost. But Vash had caught my eyes at the end of the song, realizing that I'd picked the song especially for him. As he tells Wolfwood, "She said she used to sing all the time years ago, but she didn't have the heart to start again until recently." He tilts his head to the side as he says, "Come to think of it, she was singing this morning when I woke up." At this, Neil's mom gives a pleased grin, "Then she must have found her joy again, and I'll give you one guess why." Both Wolfwood and Vash look at her with stunned expressions, then Neil comes running in. "Vash! Megan's on her way in! She doesn't look happy either!" All three of them look to Neil as his mom tells him, "Neil, go out and stall her! I have an idea, boys. Go into the back room, quick now." Both of them bolt into the other room as Neil opens the door to meet me.

I see Neil run out of the restaurant, heading right towards me and asking, "Hey, Megan! Is it true you and Vash got in a fight today?" I groan at this, _Does the whole blasted town know?! _I do my best to act casual, "Yes and no, more like I got in a tiff with the gang as a whole. Is Wolfwood helping out your mom today?" I walk in and wave to Neil's mom in greeting, looking for Wolfwood. But Neil's mom is the only one visibly present and I sigh in frustration. Neil runs in behind me, "He was here earlier, you seen him around since I left mom?" She looks up and shakes her head, "I had him go out to get something for me. Though I could have used his help right now, the cabinet under the sink broke and I was hoping he'd fix it." I look to Neil at this, "Oh, like we need his help to do that. I can fix it if you want. Neil, go and get some nails and a hammer for me." As I walk around the counter, I introduce myself to Neil's mom, "I'm Megan, by the way. You saying he just left?" She nods at this and tells me, "Yes. He helps out so much, it makes me feel a little guilty. Like I'm taking advantage of him." As Neil brings me my tools I tell her, "Hardly, he enjoys helping others. I've come to believe God places us in other peoples lives as His tools of grace. At least that's how I try to see it. Thanks, squirt." Neil grumbles at me, "Why do you call me that? I'm not a kid anymore." I mock punch him, "I didn't say you were a kid, I said you were short. Now hold this here for me, and watch your digits." I have Neil help me fix the counter cabinet. Before I put the last nail in, I ask his mom, "Has anyone else come in today, or has business been dead?" Neil's mom tells me, "Actually, one of Wolfwood's friends came in earlier. He wanted to talk to him in private and he seemed upset." I bang the hammer into my finger at this. "OW! Crap, well I should figure Vash would talk with him. Which means I'm going to be in the hen house with lots of feathers and no hens. Typical, I have choice words for my stupidity." I growl in agitation as Neil's mom asks me, "Did something happen?" I let out a huff, "Oh yeah! Something happened, for all and sundry to watch in front of the entire square! I swear to God, I should have just become a blasted hermit! I can't figure relationships to save my soul!" I sigh as I look up at her, "Random yet serious question: How long did it take you to figure out what your heart wanted?" She and Neil give me a suprised look before they look at each other. I shake my head and say, "On second thought, scratch that. I shouldn't bother you with my problems. I just need a prayer session with God tonight. That usually gets my head back on straight." Neil's mom laughs at this, "I'm guessing you've never fallen in love before?"

I still at this, memories of another time and place drifting over me. I take a breath and pat Neil to get up, "Neil, go put these away for me. Please and thank you." I lay there on the floor looking up at his mom as Neil takes the hammer and nails into the other room. I scoot myself out from under the counter cabinet and tell her the truth. "Once, a very long time ago. With every beat of my heart. But he's been dead for quite a long while, so there's no point in drudging that up. It was, in my opinion, another lifetime. Best to leave the past buried in the grave where it belongs. Besides, I didn't get a real chance to see if it would go anywhere serious." I get up off the floor and look at her, "I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. I mean, is there a manual or self help book on this? One entitled 'Knowing Your Hearts Desire When He Walks In Front of You' perhaps? Or maybe 'He's the One So Make A Blasted Move' that I can buy?" She laughs at this as I smile and huff out, "Yeah. I didn't think so, and it's not like this is all my decision. What about the guy in question? What's going through his mind when he looks at me? What does he see in me to take notice in me and not the other girls? THAT is my big money question!" I walk to the counter and put my hands on it. Neil's mom asks me, "I see. Your question isn't which one of them you love?" I take a deep breath and let it out slowly as Neil comes back in. I close my eyes and start to laugh at myself, "HAH! That was never a question in my mind! Not once for this whole month! It astounds me how ironic this is. For the past ten years I've been without anyone to love, yet now I have not one but two guys I'm smitten with! Heaven help me if either one of them finds out, I'd die of embarrassment! I mean, what would I do?! They're more than just friends to each other, they're like siblings!" I walk around the counter and start to pace the room, "I couldn't bear it! Bringing a rift between them, because of me. It really scares me, especially in that I have no control of the situation. Frankly, I'm at a loss how to handle it without hurting one of them. That's actually all I care about, not if one of them wants me. I still can't wrap my head around THAT idea, I probably never will. I had figured I'd just let things unfold with time and deal with each problem when it came up. Planning out every detail just wastes energy that may be spent elsewhere, but I have to do something soon or the situation will get even more out of hand and hurt worse than if I did something in haste. Again, I'd love to have a blasted manual for these kinds of situations."

I tip a chair with my foot and circle it around with my hands. I plunk it in front of me as I sit with the back of the chair facing me. I let out a huff as I look at her, "In any event, the solution is out of my hands. The Lord is going to have to fix the intricate details in the meantime. My big problem is this affecting their mindset for the Quickdraw Tournament." Neil's mom looks at me and asks, "Wait a moment. Did Wolfwood ask you to help me, too?" I look at her and tell her, "No, he didn't. Frankly, he demanded I stay out of the tournament. But that brings me to why I came in here." I motion to Neil and ask him, "Hey, squirt. I'd like to ask you a serious question. Level with me on this, how worried are you for your mom?" He walks over and tells me, "I'd like to say I can handle it, Megan. But I know those men want a lot of money." I nod my head at him and say, "I have a deal for you, my man. In the event Vash and Wolfwood don't win the tournament, I'm willing to give you the money. That way you can buy the place outright from those scumbags." At this Neil's mom gives a gasp of surprise as Neil looks at me stunned, "You're kidding! You have that kind of money?!" I look at him and then at his mom, "Yep, I just don't carry it all on me. I could likely buy the whole town out from under the contractors, the Plant included. I'm more than willing to give you the money, but there's something I want you to consider for me in exchange." I look at Neil and point my finger at him, "There are people all over who need help, just like you and your mom. My request sounds simple, but it isn't as easy to do. I want for you to help others in need whenever God calls you to do so. Regardless of the circumstances, even if others don't approve. I want you to be a servant of God by serving others. It is said a true man lives humbly for a cause. I want you to make serving others your cause, Neil." I place my hands on his shoulders and I say, "I don't expect an answer now, just think it over for me. Heck. Even if you refused, I was planning on paying those loan sharks a visit anyways. But under no circumstances can you tell Vash or Wolfwood about this. I'm not gonna pull the rug out from under them when they want to do what they can to help. So this stays between us, got it squirt?" Neil nods at this as I get up out of the chair. I give them both a wave as I walk out saying, "Well, I've got a math session with the gang, so I will take my leave for today. Also, I expect you to memorize that scripture by next week, Neil. Phillipians 4:13. No excuses, got it?" I give them a quick salute before I walk out of the restaurant, asking myself one question. _Would using that money from the Sovereign War be the right call here? It's all soaked in greed and hate, so I hesitate to use any amount of it for any reason. But it's better to use it for a good purpose. Letting it squander would be the real waste, right?_

Vash and Wolfwood come out into the main room of the restaurant with stunned looks on their faces. Neil's mom hugs Neil close as she breathes, "She- she was going to help us- help us pay all that money? For complete strangers? Why- why would she do that?! Can- can she really do that?!" Neil looks up at the guys as he says, "I know she'd have it, she doesn't lie mom. She's helped out a lot of people that needed it. But if she finds out you two know, she'll be really mad." Vash nods at this as Wolfwood runs his hand through his hair. Wolfwood lets out a growl, "Okay, I'm willing to make a truce with you, Vash. There's no point in us fighting with each other, especially if it would only hurt Megan in the process." Vash takes the chair I was sitting in and sits, crossing his legs as he does so. "I couldn't agree more, Wolfwood. The last thing I want to do after what happened in the square is make her any more upset." Vash crosses his arms and says, "We both play fair, we don't pressure her in any way, and we keep it cool between us. Deal?" Vash holds out his hand and Wolfwood shakes on it. "Deal. Now how do we handle the Quickdraw Tournament? She'll know if we don't compete." Vash huffs out a breath of air and sits for a moment, then he tells Wolfwood, "We compete and we give it our all. I won't let her ruin her finances just to cover for us." Wolfwood gets a grin on his face, "I feel mildly offended, her suggesting we might not win. I mean the nerve!" This gets a snort from Vash as Neil runs over to them, "So how are you gonna patch things up with her, Vash?" Wolfwood leans against the counter as Vash thinks it over, then he looks at Wolfwood. "Hey Wolfwood, what about throwing a party for her? We can invite the insurance girls and make it more casual, that way it's a more relaxed atmosphere when I work things out with her." Wolfwood nods, "Sounds good. I'll play decoy for you while you get it set up." At this Neil's mom tells them, "Well then, I think you'll need this." She hands Wolfwood a very nice bottle of liquor, then proceeds to shoo the both of them out the door. As she waves good bye to them, Neil comes to stand next to her. Neil waves both his hands in a frenzy as he calls out, "Good luck guys, you'll need it!"

*****cut off of part 3 *****

The sun has started to set, and I'm on the roof. I've been up there for hours, currently practicing my hand to hand on a big wooden dummy. I'm drenched in sweat and most of my clothes have come off already. My music plays as I practice and I've just about finished when Wolfwood walks up onto the roof. I swivel and take my foot around, lashing my heel out in a kick as I yell out, "HYAH!" Wood snaps as the head comes right off the dummy, sailing into the air. I jump back a few paces to catch it one handed as Wolfwood mutters something. I toss the head at the base of the dummy and ask him, "What are you muttering, Wolfwood? Damn she's good or remind me not to piss her off?" Wolfwood just smiles at me as I whip my hair out of my face. He walks over to my bag and grabs my towel and water bottle. "The latter actually. I'd rather not have that happen to my neck." He tosses me the water bottle and I open it, leaning forward to dump the contents on my head. I give a loud snort as I tell him, "Like I'd ever do that! Think of the mess the blood would make." I whip my head back up as he just gives me a look. "What? It's true! Highly grisly mind you, but true." Wolfwood tosses the towel onto my head and grumbles, "Sometimes I have a hard time with your brand of humor, Megan. I'd like to think you wouldn't try to kill me for any reason." I snicker as he rubs the towel on my head to note for him, "Bruise and cripple maybe, but no. I'd never do that to you. I'm actually quite attached to you, Wolfwood. But enough of that, what brings you up here?" He continues to dry my head with the towel as he says to me, "I heard you had a spat with Vash today. I wanted to see how you are." My temper flashes through me as I grit my teeth and snarl, "Geez, must EVERYONE bring that up?!" I stomp away from Wolfwood, coming to stand in front of the dummy as the towel falls to the floor. Before I even know what I'm doing, I yell and punch my fist right through the dummy. Wood splinters and my knuckles bust open as Wolfwood shouts, "What the Hell?!" I bring my fist out of the dummy and yell right back, "What do you think Wolfwood?! I'm not okay, not in the least! I'm furious and have been kicking myself ten ways to Sunday over the whole fiasco! My entire day was spent up here working my anger out of my system, then you had to get me all riled up again! So I took it out on a piece of training equipment instead of on you! That make things clearer for you, or should I draw you a picture on the ground in red?!"

Wolfwood blinks a few times as I seethe in front of him, my fist dripping scarlet onto the floor. He walks over and grabs my other hand, tugging me over to my bag and sitting me down in a chair as I continue to fume at myself. "So, go ahead. Yell at me all you want, I deserve it. I'm sure you're just as mad at me. Vash probably told you about the breakfast along with the spat." Wolfwood looks my hand over, removing the pieces of wood embedded in my skin as he tells me, "Yes he did, and I wasn't happy with it. But he wasn't happy hearing about our date last night, either." I wince and clench my fists, which gets Wolfwood to slap my arm, "Quit that, you'll open the cuts even more." He reaches into my bag and gets out the red paste as I start to tear up, "Nicholas, please don't tell me you two got in a fight. I'm not worth it. If anything, I'm the one to blame for this mess. I'm the one who-" Before I can finish, Wolfwood puts his fingers to my lips to shush me. "Don't, not one more word. You are not solely responsible. I should have cleared my intentions with Vash, he should have done the same with me, and we BOTH should have approached you together." As Wolfwood reaches into my bag for the bandages, Vash comes through the door. He takes one look at us, then at the dummy with a bloody hole in it, then back at us. Vash winces slightly as he tentatively asks, "If that dummy is me, I take it I'm still in serious trouble? Or is that hole where the heart should be merely a coincidence?" Tears trickle down my face as Wolfwod says, "Har har, Vash. No, she's more mad at herself than either of us. Damn it all, her hand is a wreck. Get over here and see if I missed any pieces of wood in her knuckles, would you?" Vash walks over and takes my hand in his, gently checking to make sure I didn't break anything. I say to him with a hushed tone, "Do you honestly believe I would do to you what I did to that dummy?! Vash, the only way I would willingly recieve your heart is if it was freely given! But I don't deserve such a priceless gift, especially after all this!" Vash looks up at me and says, "A heart freely given as a priceless gift, you've shown to have a unique talent with words. So then, I'm guessing you think you owe us the apology?" I look over at Wolfwood as he picks up my towel and drapes it over my shoulders. "I told her not to bother. It was a bad situation, we all screwed up, and that's all that needs to be said over it." Vash nods as I mutter absently, "So now what, we all kiss and make up or something?" Wolfwood snickers at me to ask, "I think that was a slip up on wordplay. You really want us to do that, Megan?!"

I realize what I said and my face goes red as Vash looks up at me. "Oh for criminy-! Forget I said that! Right now! Oh God, just shoot me, please!" I put my fingers to my head and pretend to blow my brains out, lolling my tongue out comically. They both just laugh at me as Vash takes my hand in his. He spreads the paste with care and I give a mild yelp at the sting of the medicine in it. I hiss out through my teeth, "Well, the burning sensation means it's working." Vash chuckles as I hold my fingers outstretched to accomidate the wrap job. Wolfwood grabs my music player and fiddles with it for a minute, switching the stations a bit before settling on something louder. Then he leaves as Vash finishes wrapping my hand and tells me, "The gang was right, though. For some reason, the very idea never even dawned on me. Looking back, I could kick myself for my carelessness as well as my stupidity. But I cleared it with Wolfwood, so he won't kill me for asking. So then Megan, would you-" I tackle him in a fierce hug and we both fall over. "YES! YES, YES, AND AGAIN YES! I'd LOVE to go out with you!" He laughs as I roll off him and Wolfwood comes back up with a covered dish in his hand. He's then followed by Millie and Meryll as Vash tells me, "Well, we wanted to have a get together and figured we'd surprise you." Millie waves and says to me, "Hi, Megan! Good to see you! I figured we'd need food, so we made sandwiches and a cake and other snacks." I realize I haven't eaten since breakfast, my stomach letting out a rumble in reminder. "Oh shoot, I knew I'd forgotten something today..." Meryll scoffs at me, "You need to eat more in general, Megan. You look underweight for your height in my book." She hands me a sandwich and I take it gratefully. We set the food out and Wolfwood brings out a bottle of what looks to be hard liquor. I take one look at the bottle and tell him, "You are not getting me to drink that. I can't handle drinking a beer, let alone hardcore alcohal." I have Millie come with me down to my room and we get the containers of lemonade and wine coolers to pass around.

We enjoy the sandwiches and the cake dissapears really quickly. I have at least four of the wine coolers, feeling the buzz of the alcohal heighten my good mood. I get Millie to dance with me as one of my favorite songs play. We bump and grind and twist with reckless abandon, even getting Meryll to join in as the guys cheer us on. I then grab the guys into the mixer and teach them all some group steps. When a slow song comes on I teach them to waltz, pairing up with Meryll to show them. Then when the next couples song starts I plop myself down into a chair, grabbing a sandwich and munching on it as the song plays. I watch as Millie and Vash dance together and Millie is clearly enjoying herself. But Vash looks over at me with a questioning glance. I pop the last of the sandwich in my mouth and give him a thumbs up, which brings a relieved smile to his face. I lean back in the chair and look up into the night sky. The stars twinkle down crystal clear and for a moment, a wave of nostalgia sweeping over me. I stare and sigh up at the canopy of gleaming lights and whisper, "I have loved the stars far to fondly to be fearful of the night. This is one thing that has not changed with the passage of time. Though they are not the ones I know, still it is a sight to enjoy." I reach my hand out to the sky as a shooting star steaks across my vision, and old and piercing longing cutting into every breath. Familiar Taste of Poison by Halestorm comes on, so I stand as my voice aches to join in the music. My eyes stay closed as I give all of my heart into the performance, not at all suprised when someone takes my hand to twirl me in place. As the last notes of the song fade, that same someone comes to stand behind me. Arms lace around my waist to hold me close and I know without opening my eyes it's Vash. I give a squeak as he tightens his grip on me, "Megan, you are such a great performer. How did you learn to sing like that?" I open my eyes to see the others smiling as they begin clapping. I feel my face flush as I tell them, "My whole dad's side of the family is vocally inclined. I used to sound even better, but I just can't hit those really high notes anymore like when I was little. As long as you know how to breathe and aren't tone deaf, anyone can learn." I look at the time on my watch and see it's almost one a.m. I gasp and say, "Cripes! Guys it's one in the morning! We need to sleep for the Quickdraw Tournament!" The girls agree that it's time to pack up, so everyone gathers the remnants of the food to put it away. The girls walk out with the leftovers, but Wolfwood takes Vash aside and whispers something I can't make out. He slaps Vash on the back and says to me, "Well, I'm going to head out. But I'm thinking Vash has something he wants to say to you in private." Wolfwood waves at me before he leaves, making me wonder what's up. But then a slow song starts to play and I'm spun around by Vash and into his waiting arms. I gasp and start to ask, "Wha-" when Vash tells me, "It would be remiss of me not to dance with you at least once tonight." I blush at this and tell him, "Smooth move, Vash. Sneaky yet expected." He laughs and then pulls me closer as the song plays, "I'll take that as a compliment, Megan." We sway to the music and I feel myself relax as he twirls me around.

Another good song plays and Vash steps back to give me another twirl. I ask him, "So, I take it you aren't mad at me?" He sweeps me around and I gasp as my feet leave the ground for a moment. He chuckles and tells me, "No, Megan. I'm not mad at you. I'm just...Well- I'm concerned." I glance up into his eyes at this and ask him, "What would you be concerned over? I mean, besides the tournament and the whole being a wanted man thing." I get twirled in place again as he answers, "I know that I hurt you when I chased after you out of the square. The look on your face, it was... it broke my heart, honestly." I look at him and see he has that sad smile on his face again. "I was sure I'd ruined my chances with you. I didn't know what to do to make it right. I felt a lot like that dummy you left a hole in, my heart ached all day long to make things right between us." The song ends and I note the music stays off, meaning the battery finally died. Vash doesn't move to let me go, he just stands there with me in his arms. I slowly reach my hands up, placing them over his heart. The rhythmn kissing my fingers races in a hardened tempo against my touch, no doubt brought on by his fear at my rejection. Vash takes his hand up to brush the hair away from my eyes and barely takes a breath to whisper, "Megan, I am so sorry for hurting you! I beg of you, please forgive me!" The look in his eyes is so sad and desperate, I don't wait for even a second. I quickly bring my arms around him as I say, "You have nothing to apologize for, crimson bird. I know you would never intentionally hurt me. So wipe that misery out of your eyes, I forgave you long before you ever asked." I can feel his relief loosen his tension as Vash finally takes a full breath of air. He puts his arms around me, one hand coming up and gently pressing my head to his heart. Vash shakes slightly as he tells me, "You have no idea how much I needed to hear that! Thank you!" I give a mild chuckle into his coat, "Oh Vash. My ire with you barely lasted five seconds before I redirected it to fume at myself. I promise you this truth, I will do my utmost best to not hold a mistake you make against you." This gets a hard laugh out of Vash. "I noticed that. It's like you have an abundance of patience when it comes to Wolfwood and myself. I can't imagine where it comes from, but I was sure I'd used up the last of it today." I snicker as I tell him, "The only time I'll hold anything against you is if you wake me up when I haven't slept. I'm a right terror when that happens, so be warned or you will end up like that dummy!" He lets me go at this and leads me by the hand, "Then I'm thinking you should get some sleep. Come on, let's get you to your room."

I wake to the sound of my alarm and I get up with a grumble. I brush my teeth and get my clothes out of my bag. I slip on my best pair of jeans and my green tunic when I try to think of where my favorite hoodie is. As I slip on my boots, I recall leaving my hoodie in Vash's room. I head down the hall and knock on his door, but I get no answer. I knock again to call out, "Vash? You still here? I came to get my hoodie that I left. You here?" I hear a loud bang, so I whip the door open and run in with my Keyblade drawn. There on the floor is Vash and Wolfwood along with the tipped over table. Bottles of varying liquors lay either on the floor or smashed under the table and both of them are looking rather guilty. My Keyblade winks away in a quick flash of light and I say to them, "Are you kidding me?! Really?! Do I want to count the bottles here, or were you going for that famed 'Drunken Fists' approach to the tournament today?!" I pick the table up and set it right with another loud bang, which makes Vash wince at the noise. Wolfwood just yawns at the racket I'm making to say absently, "Morning to you too, Megan. And we only had a few bottles." I snort at this claim to retort back, "This looks like a couple dozen bottles to me. But considering all the broken glass, I'll never have an exact count." I slap Wolfwood on the shoulder to exclaim, "You are a bad influence, Wolfwood. Now go get a broom to clean this glass up." He rubs his head as he yawns again. "Yeah, sure. Not a problem." I grab Vash and haul him to his feet and he groans in protest from the movement. I lead him over to the bed and sit him down, bringing him to hold his head in his hands as he sits in front of me. As Wolfwood begins to sweep up the glass on the floor, I snap my fingers in front of Vash. "Hey, crimson bird. How bad is your vision right now?" I hold my finger up as he sways slightly. "Follow my finger, Vash. C'mon now, concentrate for me." He barely can follow my finger as I bring it from one side of his vision to the other. He mumbles under his breath about there being three of me and I sigh at him. I open the window behind him and the breeze blows in nice and cold, making both of them growl at me. I carefully lean Vash out the window and tell him, "Deep breaths now, Vash. Oxygen is the best cure for a hangover according to my dad. But since I don't have a compressed oxygen can on me, morning air will have to do. You stay put while I deal with Wolfwood, your turn will be afterwards."

Vash shivers at the window as Wolfwood continues to sweep up the glass. I look to Wolfwood and fume at him, "I ought to hang you from this window! Your soon to be forthcoming excuse may just convince me to! What possessed you two to have a drinking match last night?!" Wolfwood chuckles at me to say, "It wasn't like that. It was just a few drinks." Vash apparently disagrees with that assessment as he tells me from out the window, "More like a few gallons. Geez, this is cold! How long do I have to be out here, Megan?" I smack Vash on his leg and he nearly falls out the window in surprise. "Until there's only one sun out there on the horizon. And you can always say 'no thank you' to another drink, Vash." He nods his head and sighs as Wolfwood sweeps the rest of the glass into the trash. Wolfwood looks at me and tells me, "I didn't realize he'd be such a wuss. Besides, neither of us were tired. So I figured he needed to loosen up for the tournament, rather than get all uptight about it." I growl at this statement and tell Wolfwood, "I don't care what the excuse is Wolfwood. Vash does not need the added effects of alchohal to blur his vision during the tournament. It'll make it harder for him to miss on purpose to keep his noticability down." Both of them look at me wide eyed at this assessment and I huff out a breath. I wave a hand to emphasize my words as I exclaim, "Oh come on, guys! Give me a little credit. I know Vash is the best shot, but I also know he won't want to show he's steps ahead of the competition. But if he has trouble with his vision, it'll affect his aim just like it would anyone else. Which will mean he may not have as much restraint needed to stay below the radar." I begin to feel a pounding in my head as I rub my temples absently. "I'm not a genius, okay? But I would like to believe I know you two. Or maybe I'm overthinking everything and turning this the number orange again." Wolfwood snickers at me and even Vash smiles at my comment. I sigh and throw my hands up. "Maybe I should be the one hanging my head out the window. In any event, have either one of you seen my punk spiderwebbed hoodie laying around?" Vash nods at me to tell me, "It's on the door. I figured you'd be back to get it, so I put it where I would remember to give it back to you."

I turn to go get my hoodie off the door, but am suddenly grabbed from behind. I squack in surprise as I'm whirled around by Wolfwood as Vash comes into my range of vision. Both of them have devious looks on their faces as Wolfwood says, "It would seem to me, someone needs to lighten up before their head explodes." I try to get free, but Wolfwood just tightens his grip and nearly cuts off my air in the process. Vash gets closer as I squirm in Wolfwood's arms. "Dafrigginzecrap, guys! Guys? Wait, what are you doing?!" Vash then starts to tickle me mercilessly as Wolfwood holds me in place. They laugh at my squealing as I fight in vain to get free. "NO! ACK! STOP! HAHAHAHA! NO, PLEASE! MERCY! HELP! HAHAHAHAHA! ACK!" Tears stream down my face as Wolfwood says, "Now this sounds much better, doesn't it Vash?" Both of them grin at me as Vash backs up, Wolfwood letting go of me as he does so. Once he does, I run at Vash and jump on his back. Vash catches my weight and holds me up as I slap my hands on his head. "You both will pay for that!" I take my fingers and mock shoot Wolfwood, who laughs and says, "Ack, she got me!" He pretends to fall back dead onto the bed, holding his hands to his heart as Vash spins us around a few times. I take my arms and mock choke him as he goes, "Help, she's gonna strangle me! Mercy!" I then yelp as he and I fall onto the bed next to Wolfwood and we all roar with laughter as we lay there. My head and heart feel clear again as I lay there in between them, the breeze from the window teasing through my hair as this perfect moment of joy imprints itself upon my soul. I take a deep breath and slowly let it out as Vash asks me, "Feeling better, now?" I take another deep breath and hold it in to savor how the breeze chills my lungs, my heart still pounding but starting to go back to an even pace. I let the breath I'm holding out as Wolfwood takes my hand. I take another breath as Vash starts to get a worried look on his face. I hold my breath in again as my heart settles back to it's normal rhythmn. I look out the window to take in the cloudless blue sky and I whisper, "I'd forgotten what these feelings were like. These sensations called joy and contentment, lush and savory like a priceless wine. How long has it been, I wonder? Why can't moments like this last? They come so very rarely to me. I wish we could bottle them so we might keep them with us always."

Wolfwood flicks me on the nose at this idea with a warm look in his eyes. "Not a half bad idea, Megan. Can such a thing be done with that magic you use?" I take another breath and tell them, "One can save memories in what's called a pensive, but they are extremely rare. I'm not sure if I could even find one in the shops where they sell such things. Granted if it was even for sale to begin with. I've only ever seen one, which was amongst many other rare and priceless items." Wolfwood snorts and asks me, "Really? I figured you had more money than God to buy whatever you wanted. Or was what you said to Neil not true?" Without thinking I react and launch off the bed, my Paceweaver coming out as muscle memory puts me in a defensive stance. I snarl as what Wolfwood said sinks in and tears burn in my eyes. "...HOW?! How the Hell did you find out?! I know Neil wouldn't have said anything, so how would you know that?!" The both of them stare at me with wide eyed expressions as the betrayal of my secrets strips away at me with every sharp intake of breath. Vash slowly gets off the bed, glaring at Wolfwood for the apparent slip up. "Smooth move, Wolfwood. Real smooth." He walks up to me as Wolfwood smacks himself in the head for his blunder. I start to pant as the tears burn my eyes to trace down my face, my mind piecing it all together as those said pieces shred me like shattered glass against my skin. "You heard everything... Every word of it... You were there the whole time... God help me, I never should have opened my mouth!" Vash tries to grab my hand, but I twirl the Keyblade and catch his wrist to fling his hand away. My breath hisses through my teeth as Vash catches his balance from my counter, rubbing his wrist with emphasis. Wolfwood gets off the bed and tells me, "Okay, okay. Yes we heard it all. How you had a stash of money that you'd use to buy out the restaurant, how you felt about both of us, and what you said about falling in love once before." I choke on a sob at these words, taking a few steps back as if he physically slapped me with each syllable. Vash takes the opportunity to grab my shaking wrist on the hand that's holding my Keyblade. I actually grab his hand with my free one and yank him around, pinning his arm behind him hard and fast. He lets out a yelp at the pressure as I snarl out, "Damn me for a sentimentally blinded daruma doll! I know better than to summon a poltergeist from it's crypt in such a fashion! I should have left the subject buried where it belongs, instead of bringing back ghosts to my waking hours! Damn it all to Hell and back again for my idiocy!" I push Vash away from me and stomp over to grab my hoodie off the door, crying as I do so. "Why can't I ever learn to keep things in their respective places, like dead and buried out of the way?! This was the worst mistake I could possibly make, a pox on me for such truths and such folly they bring unto me! Damn it all and damn me for my recollections!" Just as I grab hold of my hoodie, Wolfwood come up behind me. He grabs both my wrists and whirls me around, pinning me to the door as he says to me, "Megan, stop! Calm down, already! There's no reason for you to react like this! Just what has gotten into you?!" I can't look them in the eyes, since I'm shaking so hard the door behind me vibrates. Wolfwood continues to glare down at me, until Vash steps between us to gently push Wolfwood away from me.

Vash grabs my hoodie off the hook and hands it to me, sighing as Wolfwood tries to get in my face again. "Enough. Wolfwood, stop. Obviously, this is a very personal subject and we need to give her space. We were eavesdropping and shouldn't have heard any of what was said to begin with. So we should expect her to be upset with us over it. Dont push the matter any further." I stand there as he just looks at me with that sad smile, making my anxiety melt away under his gaze. I take my hoodie and yank it on as I tell them, "No Vash. I shouldn't have hurt you. There's no excuse for causing you pain and I'm sorry. Even though it's been ten years, I still can't talk about it. Giving voice to the past conjures ghosts that are very difficult to dispell, if only from the mind. Just... leave it alone, please. As for the money, yes I have it in spades. I have stashes of treasures I've accumulated from other worlds that have added up to a very large sum. I just didn't want to make your efforts to help people seem meaningless. I'm sorry that I kept this from you. Please don't be too angry with me." Though doing such breaks a decade of forced and well carved ways of stoicness and hardened control, my heart that has become so used to the numbness of solitude cannot hold up the shields against the sadness in Vash's piercing gaze. Sobbing in frustration, I hesitantly reach out to Vash in apology as my need for him practically runs my heart through with a blade. Next thing I know, Vash catches my hand and pulls me forward into a hug as he says, "It's alright, Megan. I'm not angry with you, I guess we found one subject you will hold against me after all." His hand holds my head to his heart, the steadiness of it's beat a divine blessing to my own as my walls of a decade fade away to let his comfort in. I sniffle into his coat to grip tight to his coat as Wolfwood grumbles, "Well that could have gone better. But I have to wonder why you would get so angry over this former flame from so long ago?" My whole body flinches at the mention of my first heartbreak, Vash noting my reaction as I tremble in his hold. He pauses for only a second before hugging me tighter as he says to Wolfwood, "She'll tell us if she wants to. I for one think it's better not to pry. Especially if it's this upsetting, it's not worth it." Wolfwood runs his hands through his hair at this comment to note, "Yeah, you're right, needle noggin. But hey, we'd better get to the plaza where the tournament is being held." Wolfwood walks past me and ruffles my hair as he passes. As he leaves the room, I whisper so only Vash can hear, "Some deaths shall haunt us forever, no matter how far we bury their loss." Vash sighs and tells me in a hushed voice, "So true, Megan. So very true."

We get to the plaza in record time, and the gang waves at the three of us as the announcer begins the contest. I see Meryll and Millie in the crowd and wave at them to get their attention. We all get front row seats near the medical tent, and the first name called is mine. Both Vash and Wolfwood glare at me as I tell them, "What? I never told either of you I wasn't going to compete." I grab my pistol and walk to where a bunch of glass bottles sit on a wall. The announcer shouts out that I must hit at least three bottles to advance into the tournament, and I hear jeers from the other contestants. Millie cheers for me, "Yeah Megan! Show those boys what you got!" I raise the pistol as my aura briefly touches the air with the scent of citrus. I fire in rapid succession, hitting all five bottles on the wall. As the crowd claps and the gang of kids cheers for me, I give a salute to the other contestants and walk back over to my friends. Vash glares at me and Wolfwood just smokes his cigarette with his eyes closed. I lean in as Vash tells me, "I can't believe you went behind our backs like this." I chuckle as another contestant walks up to try his hand and tell him, "So, you didn't tell Wolfwood you signed him up for the tournament on the off chance he'd chicken out?" This gets Wolfwood to sputter and swivel in his chair, "Wait, you what?!" Vash just glowers at me and mutters, "Nice try, but diverting the subject isn't going to work. I am NOT happy that you signed up, Megan!" I click my tongue at him as the contestant shoots and misses all the bottles. I put my hands on the both of their shoulders as I tell them, "My broken heart bleeds for you both, truly it does. Lighten up and be glad you have the extra help." Vash has his name called, and I note how they use his full name. I glare at Wolfwood and say, "You had to put his full name down?" He shrugs at this as Vash takes his stance, then I think of something. I put my hands to my mouth and shout, "Don't hold back! Just cream the bottles!" Vash looks at me, and I give him a thumbs up. He shoots and all five bottles go down. I cheer as Vash walks back, and he asks me, "I though you wanted me to keep a low profile?" I hug him and tell him, "I changed my mind, I want you to floor the competition and show everyone what a real marksman can do." He smiles at this as Wolfwood has his name called, and Vash hands him a spare gun and holster. Wolfwood growls at him, then walks out to take his stance. I jump up and cheer at him, "Go, Nicholas! Make these chumps sweat!" He fires and gets all five bottles and we all clap as he walks back to us. I jump him and squeeze him tight, and he nearly topples over as he mutters, "OW! All right, all right, let go. You don't realize how tight you can squeeze, Megan."

I laugh as someone says from behind me, "Pretty sure of yourselves aren't you?" We all turn to see a tall man with long hair and a big mustache as he continues, "You'll change your tune soon enough once it's one on one shooting." The mystery contestant walks away as Vash and Wolfwood look at me. "Ah crap, he's right. What do we do if we have to face each other?" I sigh at this and tell them, "Chill guys, just chill. I promise I'll go easy on you and not kill you, so as long as you do the same for me, we're fine." Both of them go wide eyed and shout at me, "We are NOT shooting you!" I scoff at this and tell them, "Oh yes you are! I wanted a damn challenge, and I expect both of you to deliver! I want a serious contest, now don't you dare wuss out on me or I will get mad at you both!" My name gets called and I go to face my opponent. We both stand back to back as the announcer says, "Traditional standoff is fine if you want. After ten paces, draw and shoot." I nod and he begins the count. I take ten steps, then whirl around and drop to the ground. My opponent fires at empty air and I aim and shoot, getting him in the arm as he shouts in pain. I grin like a fiend and feel the adrenaline rush through my body. I hop up and down as the announcer calls out for the next two contestants, one of which is Vash. I run over to stand behind Wolfwood's chair and continue to hop on one foot as Vash goes and stands with his back to the tall man with the mustache. Meryll notes my energy and says, "You are such an adrenaline junkie, aren't you?" I smile and nod at this as Wolfwood mutters, "That explains so much." As Vash steps away from the other man, my senses warn me something is wrong. Then we see the other man pulls his gun out, and we realize he's turned around with a mask to make him look like he's face the opposite direction. I scream out "Cheat!" as Vash whirls around, barely dodging the shot coming at him. He fires at the other man, getting him in the shoulder as his mask and wig come off. The announcer rules Vash the winner as we all breathe a sigh of relieve, Wolfwood muttering a comment as Vash walks back over to us. The announcer calls out the next round and Wolfwood gets up for his turn. The other guy decides using a machine gun is better and starts firing willy nilly as Wolfwood runs. Then Wolfwood shoots the machine gun out of the guys hands, followed by a shot to the guys cigar that clips it in half. The guy throws up his hands and the announcer declares Wolfwood the winner.

As the tournament rolls along, something begins to nag at my mind. But I shove it aside as I watch Vash change the trajectories of the other opponents during the other rounds. All three of us make it through our next two rounds without incident. Next I find Wolfwood and my name called, and I grab Wolfwood by the arm and tug him along. He begins to protest and I tell him, "You want another date out of me, you have to beat me to get it!" We stand back to back as he mutters, "All right, fine." The announcer gives the signal and we take our ten paces. I then dive behind a rock as Wolfwood fires, rolling past it to aim my pistol. But Wolfwood has dissapeared and I can't seem to see where he went. I train the gun and look to my left where I guess he's hiding behind a wall outcropping, but I am proven wrong when a shot rings out to my right. I throw myself to the ground and fire at him as he ducks back behind his cover. I growl at him as I move myself around the rock he's taking cover behind, but once I get there he's gone again. I whirl around as I think he'll come behind me, when a shadow falls over me from above. I look up and shoot the same time he does, but my shot goes wide when my foot slips in the dirt. His shot burns across my face, leaving a line of red across my left cheek. I stumble back a few paces, cursing as he jumps down and I call out, "Dammit! He got me! He wins!" The announcer comes around as I touch my face and my fingers come back red and dripping. The announcer confirms as Wolfwood runs up to me and I laugh at the sour look on his face. I take my fingers and run them down his cheek, leaving a red line as I purr in a low voice, "First blood to you, Nicholas! Excellent job!" I hug him close to my waist as his eyes go wide, then before he can apologize for hurting me I kiss him deeply with all I've got to give. I bend his head at an angle and run my tongue over his lips in a sultry exploration as he goes stock still. I taste the burning of alcohal as well as him, and I moan into him as he closes his eyes and shivers against me at my boldness. I then break away from him and I say in warmth, "C'mon, you don't need to kick yourself for winning. I'm actually pleased you gave me your best. Hence your reward I just gave you." Wolfwood gives me a look that sends heat through my whole body, his smirk hinting at so much before he leads me back. We walk over to the others and Vash takes my chin in his hand. "That looks deep, Megan. You might get a scar." I laugh his concern away as the doctor come around to tend to my face. "No worries, Vash. It's just another mark to remember today by. I actually find scars attractive, it means you've given enough of a damn to risk yourself for something." The doctor puts a few stitches in the cut, then covers it with gauze and tape. I thank him as he nods and walks away, then the announcer calls out for the next contestants for the second semi final round.

Vash gets up for his turn, when out of the corner of my eye I see the guy who was standing next to the mayor sneak off. The bad feeling I was ignoring comes back into focus, and I look around as a thought strikes me. _Where are Neil and his mom, anyways? I know they were here for the beginning of the tournament, but I don't see them now._ I get up to go find them, when I feel that telltale trace of the Heartless. My senses blare at me, and I whip out my Keyblade and tap Meryll on the shoulder. She turns to me and I tell her, "Somethings up, Meryll. Don't tell anyone yet, but I'm gonna check it out. Keep your derringers close just in case." She nods at me as I slip away, following the man that gave me a bad vibe. As I step out into the street, the man turns to me. He gets a mean look on his face and asks me, "What are you up to, looking to ruin our plans?" I bring my Paceweaver up and question him back, "You gonna share said plans so I can ruin them?" He snorts at this, then the Heartless descend on me. As I swing my Keyblade he calls out, "Enjoy the mayhem, doll. I have hostages to tend to." I growl low in my throat as I bat away the Heartless that keep swarming me. _Blast it! They did realize it was Vash! I'd bet my bow and arrows they got Neil and his mom as leverage to make Wolfwood kill Vash for them! I gotta find where that scumbag went!_ I whip an Aero spell around me, sending the Heartless into the air. I pick them off with Fire spells, then I run to the building where I last saw the man dissapear to. I circle around to the back entrance of the building, following the mayor's lackey as fast as I can. I charge towards the door when more Heartless pop in. Without breaking stride I cut them down and weave through the few that I don't destroy right away. The three that try to flee I cast a Gravity spell to squish them instantly. The door proves to be locked from the inside, and won't open. I place my Keyblade on the doorknob and hear a faint click as the lock yields. I run up the stairs three at a time and dash into the hall on the second floor. I turn and kick in the door I know will lead to my quarry. I fall into the room and shoot the man right in the face with a Fire spell. He doesn't even have time to issue a threat, just a howl as he drops the gun to cover his singed face with his hands. I motion to Neil and his mom to run, and they run through the door as I jump and punch the man in the face with the handle of my Keyblade. He goes down and stays there, unmoving as I kick the gun out of his reach. I bring my foot down hard onto his knee and hear a satisfying pop, making sure he won't be able to escape. I then hop to the window and throw myself out of it as I hear gunfire going off in the plaza._ Crap, I have to hurry! They might very well kill each other!_ I land on my feet and roll as my Keyblade dissapears. I run full tilt towards the plaza, heading straight for the girls. It is then I hear two last shots ring out. Vash and Wolfwood just stand there, guns pointed at each other. Then both of them fall in slow motion to the ground, and I freeze in my tracks as they hit the ground at the same time.

For a moment the scene before me doesn't register. Both Vash and Wolfwood just lay there with blood starting to seep beneath them. Every feeling and sensation inside me has gone dead. All I can see is the two people I have grown to love so much laying there. It's then my voice finds me for me to scream out, "VASH! NICHOLAS! NO!" I sprint full tilt towards them, regardless of the danger. I couldn't care if I was heading straight to the doors of Hell. I just run, until I'm a few feet away from each of them. It's then my steps falter, I just stand there as I look to each body. I land on my knees and my hands go into my hair. I can't see anymore due to the tears streaming down my face. "No... Not them! Lord have mercy, not this again! Oh Lord Jesus please, NO!" I tilt my head all the way back, screaming my anguish to the air with a long keening shriek of misery as my world darkens around me once again. My gaze drifts down at my hands to see my nails have drawn blood. I hear footsteps coming up behind me, and I whirl around to see a platoon of men with rifles and a few Heartless approach. One of them points his gun right at me and says, "End of the line, girly. This is our payday." Something snaps inside and seething anger roars to the forefront where once I was hollow. The anger fills me and my Keyblade comes out. I look at the man and he blanches as the rest of them pale. "Money, that's why you did this?! You killed my Tovaras for a paltry sum of currency?!" I snarl deep in my throat as I seethe, "All the reward you will have is my wrath! I will strip the sum from your very flesh!" The anger builds and power emanates from my skin as my hair floats around me. The men start to whisper words of witch and demon as my power builds. The Heartless begin to get edgy, circling the men like prey as they react to my darker intentions. My power distorts the air around me, shooting sparks and even melting the sand at my feet with it's intensity. Without thought, my Armor Seal under my tunic activates to encase my frame. Just as I brace to attack, I feel a tingling across my senses. It feels so familiar that it halts my progress of building power. _Wait, what is..._ I reach out and someone tugs on my mind in response. I freeze as I hear a voice inside my head calling out to me, and I recognize it instantly. I close my eyes and focus my mind inward, which throws open the door in my mental wall and I tackle the person on the other end. _VASH! PRAISE GOD FOR HIS MERCY! You scared me senseless!_ He is quite taken aback by this. _How in the Hell do you know telepathy, Megan?! Wait, nevermind, that shouldn't surprise me. I am so sorry we didn't warn-_ I grab his coat and lift his mental image off the ground and shake him as hard as I can. _You cruel and heartless bastard, screw your apologizing for putting me through that! Never do that to me again! EVER! You die on me and I will bring you back just so I can kill you myself! _He hugs me close as I cry. _You have every right to do that, I am so sorry!_ I mentally squeeze him tight as I feel a twinge set in. _Again, screw the apology. We'd better get this over with quickly. I was never good with telepathy and I'm out of practice. Neil and his mom are safe, so we can go all out. I'll make a shield to keep the gunfire from reaching us. You get Wolfwood his gun. Ready? One... Two... THREE!_

I take my power and form it into a powerful Aeroja spell. It picks up all the sand in front of me, then I throw it straight at the enemy. Once I place my strongest shield spells around Vash and Wolfwood, they both move. The men start shouting as the wind tears at their clothes and faces, causing them to cover their eyes and turn away from the gale. The Heartless get lifted into the air, disintegrating when they smack into each other. What few shots the men are able to fire off I easily deflect, waving my hands to sweep a barrier of concentrated wind where I will. I flick the end of my finger at them and the gale reforms, blowing out as a sheer wall of air. It sends most of the men to their knees, while a few of them actually fall over. I scowl at them as Vash and Wolfwood come up to flank either side of me. Wrapping my aura around them both I say, "These treasures are mine, and I will not give them up for any sum!" Wolfwood seems a little surprised as the magic tingles across his skin and flutters at his clothes. Even Vash looks around at me as his coat flutters about him. I reach out with my mind and come up behind his mental image. As I hug him in a fierce grip, my hands lace together right over his heart. _I will never let either of you go, Vash the Stampede! So don't for one second think that I will not dive after you to drag you back from the grave kicking and screaming!_ He places his hand over mine and his sigh echoes in my mind. _I get the feeling you really would, too. It didn't ever occur to me how much we really matter to you, I guess this answers that question loud and clear. I hate that we scared you like that._ I shift my Keyblade into a better position in my hands as I snarl, "You guys EVER do that to me again and I will make you pay! NEVER AGAIN! You got that?!" Wolfwood gives me a curt reply, "I would prefer it if we never get into another situation that warrants such a tactic, thank you." I smirk and nod my head in agreement, as the mayor screams at his lackeys to kill us. Wolfwood then shouts to the girls to throw him his cross as Vash reloads. The Punisher goes sailing through the air as Vash says, "Hey! Don't kill anyone, Wolfwood!" This gets a snort from Wolfwood as he says, "I can't believe you can say that at a time like this!" Bullets start flying around us as Wolfwood ducks behind his Punisher and Vash dances in place. I weave in front of Vash and shield him with my Paceweaver as I say, "Banter later, fight now, please!" I point my Keyblade and start shooting Fire spells as Wolfwood undoes the straps of the Punisher to get at his arsenal of handguns. He grabs two and they both start shooting as I switch to whirling my Keyblade in my hands, deflecting the enemy fire as best I can. After a few moments of weaving back and forth in front of them, I get tired of playing defensively and mutter, "Screw playing nice. Time for some pain." I shift my stance from defense to offense and start whacking away at the charging Heartless. They go down in puffs of shadow as I send out my magic into the air. Lightning crackles around us as I build the force of it, I then throw it out in a wave of colorful lightning. The Thundaja spell shoots all across the square, sending the hit men to the ground as they spasm from the charge, the Heartless evaporating from the contact with the electricity. As I dance back to stand alongside the guys, I get the feeling that something is off, since the Heartless are too few in number and should be much more aggressive.

Suddenly, my senses scream at me and I look up to the rooftops in the distance. A hooded figure all in black is perched there, aiming a very nasty looking sniper rifle. The figure takes aim right at Vash, who is heedless of the danger. My fear twists around my insides and I scream, "GET DOWN!" I run in front of Vash to shove him to the ground behind me. My shield spell goes from transparent to full power, becoming a visible wall in front of me and behind me where Vash has gone down on his knees. The shot rings out across the plaza, the bullet ripping right through the shield and my armor into me. The shields crack like glass but much of it still holds as pain explodes. I look down at my middle as blood and swaths of dark energy leak out of the bullet hole in my armor. _This is not good, it's enchanted!_ I move to keep Vash down as the sniper takes aim again. I throw more into the shield in front of me, as the one behind me crumbles. Another shot rings out as another bullet punches through the shield and into my shoulder plating, causing the shield spell to shatter and fade as the bullet thunks into the stone wall behind me. As dark tendrils snake out of me, my armor fades and the Armor Seal falls off me to the dirt, causing me to stumble. _That's it, time to nuke that roof! _I take all my magic I have in me as hands go around me and catch my weight. My vision starts to get fuzzy, but I build the spell as fast at I can. I look up to the sniper, hold out both my hands with my Paceweaver nestled in my fingers and shout, "Sacred light, obliterate the impure! HOLYGA!" Fierce light explodes on the rooftop, sending beams shooting in different directions. As even more explosions go off in quick succession across the roof, my aura fades and my strength gives out. Wolfwood takes aim and levels the enemies still standing, most of them Heartless that have appeared. Vash still has his arms around me as I slump forward, almost too drained to breathe. My Keyblade slips from my hands and dissapears before it hits the ground, both my legs buckling as Vash catches my weight from behind me as best he can.

Vash starts shouting my name to get some response from me, then he props me against the rock wall behind us. My mind is starting to fog over as he talks at me furiously, which sounds muffled and far off. My head falls forward, causing my hair to fall into my eyes and I flirt with unconsciousness. _MEGAN! ANSWER ME! Don't you dare black out!_ I wince as Vash's mental shout reverberates through my skull. _Ow! Okay Vash, don't shout. I hurt enough already, don't add a migraine into the mix..._ I can feel pressure on my middle, both it and my shoulder ache and are leaking. _Yet another nice tunic ruined. I should just get the red ones from now on... _Vash gives me a mental shake to get me to think clearly._ That's what you're thinking?! Seriously, at a time like this?! You could have been killed!_ I begin to tremble as I look up at him through my hair and our eyes meet. _The pot calling the kettle black, Vash._ This get me a very harsh growl as Vash says, "Not funny, but point taken. It seems you still have your sense of humor. Just what the Hell were you thinking?!" His fingers tighten and press down harder on my middle. I use my uninjured arm to reach up and stroke his face. "Now we're even, you colossal dork. As long as I'm with you, I'm going to protect you as well as Wolfwood. I'm suprised you're taking this so badly, crimson bird." I cough as the pain intensifies. Vash leans in and puts his head to mine. "How did you expect me to take this? Like I could care less? Just because you keep me at arms length doesn't mean I wish to do the same with you!" I tighten my hold on him. "Keeping people at a distance is a life long habit, for both of us I might add. Plus no one has taken a real interest in getting close to me, not in a very long time. But I promise you, I will do my best to let you in more. All I will ask in exchange is for you to do the same for me." He keeps both his hands pressed down over my middle, my body shaking under his touch. Pain sears through my senses and my mind, but I do my best to sit still. He sighs and nods in agreement. "I guess we both need to learn how to open up to other people again. All right then, child of light. You have yourself a deal." I chuckle at him to say absently, "Child of light, better than the pearl meaning of my name. I was never a pearl and diamonds kind of girl, I'd rather have caramels and fruit."

It's then Wolfwood comes into view with his cross slung over his shoulder and my Armor Seal in his free hand. "Vash is everything... Ah HELL!" He sets the cross next to me and kneels down to survey the damage. "And just when did this happen?!" From behind him come the insurance girls as well as the doctor for the tournament. Wolfwood bends down and picks me up, making me yelp. "Ow! That hurts, be gentle you jerk!" He glares at me, "Yeah, yeah. For the record, this was NOT my idea to let things get so out of hand. If you want retribution, you can hit me later." I shiver as he holds me tight. As I'm carried into the medical tent, Vash keeps trying to hastily clear his guilt at the fiasco, which gets Wolfwood to tell him to cram it. This brings the girls to round on Vash and badger him with lots of shouting. Vash then whirls them around and shooes the girls out of the tent. Wolfwood shifts me as I hear the shouting outside escalate. "Well, it sounds like those two are reading him the riot act for you." I sigh as I lean my head into his shoulder, "I wasn't going to yell at either of you, as you well know." Wolfwood let's out a snort, "Yeah, you were going to pummel us more likely." I cough and nod as Vash makes it back into the tent. Wolfwood sets me down onto the table and the doctor comes up to take a look at my dishevelled state. Wolfwood takes my hair in his hands and tries to tie it in a rubber band. "Let's get your hair out of the way." I cough at this, "I get the feeling I should just cut my hair short to save myself time and trouble." He glares at me over his sunglasses as he finishes, "You'd do that just to spite me. Don't you dare." As the doctor cuts the ruined tunic off I get a little of my wind back. I chuckle as I tell Wolfwood, "You and my dad are of the same opinion then. Last time I cut it short, he had a fit. Though I wasn't too pleased at being mistaken for a boy the whole time." Wolfwood sweeps his hand over me to make his point. "And this of course wouldn't send a parent over the edge?" I groan at the idea. "Dad would have passed out at all the blood, my mom would be shrieking enough for the both of them, and I'd be under house arrest for eternity. Thank God they don't know anything about what I do for a lifestyle!" Vash comes up to stand behind me as the doctor grabs a syringe off the table. Wolfwood looks at me and asks, "So, you wishing you'd stitched me like a quilt when you could?" I put my good arm over my eyes as I snort, "Har har, very funny. No. I'm thinking this is better than me having to dig graves for both of you, not to mention Meryll and Millie having me help with the paperwork. I hate paperwork and being confined to a desk." This gets a snort from Wolfwood as Vash tells me, "You really have a way with words, and that sense of humor is just so you."

I reach out to Vash and he catches my hand. I call out to him with my mind. _Time for you to help out, crimson bird._ He looks at me. _How am I supposed to help?_ I wrap my magic aura around us. I think of a pool of water and I mentally dip our hands into it. I can hear him gasp in surprise as the water laps at the image of our skin. I laugh as I draw our hands out of the water. _Crash course in compulsion spells and telepathy. Just as I can use my will to project my thoughts and feelings, so can you do the same to me. Think of soothing feelings, warmth and comfort. Make them tangible in your mind like a blanket and wrap my mind in them. The stronger the suggestion and will, the more potent the feeling and effect will be. Just be very mindful of how strong the compulsion is and don't overdo it, since this is your first try and I'd rather you not make it so strong I stop breathing or something._ I then look over as the doctor sterilizes his tools. I shiver and look away as Wolfwood asks me, "You aren't afraid of getting shot and yet you balk at a needle?" I give a huffed sound as I tell him, "Was a bit to wrapped up in my fear of watching Vash get a bullet through his middle. My brain doesn't usually have time to register the idea of getting shot, stabbed, burned, or crushed when I'm jumping in to save someone." He grunts as Vash takes my hands in his. "Well what does it register then?" I feel the pinch of the syringe in my arm and another as the doctor sets an IV to my other arm. "Short version: Make sure the enemy goes down before they kill someone! That's all I've ever taken time to notice." As Wolfwood leans on his cross, I look into his eyes, blue and piercing as he stares back at me. I grip Vash's hands tight, tears stream down my face. Vash wraps my mind in his and I feel warm air stir. His own aura of energy fills the air, the scent of wildflowers wafting around me. He draws me to a good moment, when I make him breakfast in his room the other morning. The memory calms me as the drugs take effect, whisking me away as his scent surrounds me.

I dream of a beautiful forest at night, the clouds sparse as a canopy of stars fill the night sky. I walk through the trees, enjoying the feel of the air and the scent of greenery and rain. I breathe in deeply as the crisp scents fill my lungs. Leaves crunch under my sandaled feet and I wiggle my toes against the grass that pokes over the rims of the sandals. The mist comes in and rolls softly through the forest. I hear someone call my name, and I turn towards the voice in surprise. There in the distance is Vash walking towards me. He wears a white button up shirt and faded jeans, looking very amazed as his boots move over the ground. He looks around in awe as he closes the distance between us. "What happened, Megan? Where are we?" He looks down at me and whispers, "Since when do you wear a dress?" I look down at the long blue dress with fairy sleeves and the black corset around my middle. I slowly turn for his benefit, then I lean against a tree and laugh as he takes in our surroundings. "It would seem you got drawn into my mind when you helped put me under. Sorry, I didn't think of that happening to warn you. Most times my dreams are far less pleasing, but thanks to you I'm guessing we get to enjoy a good moment." I walk toward him and take his hand, his gaze locked on the stars overhead. "Looks like you did well with that compulsion spell after all, my novice woodsman." He turns and looks at me, "You mean these are actual geo-plants?!" I nod my head and tell him, "This is a forest, Vash. Of course these are geo-plants. Trees of pine and oak and cedar, moss and mushrooms and ivy growing, flowers of variety and hues. This is a woodland, living greenery is a given." He looks around us with fascination, "This is unreal! It's like we're on Earth! At least it fits what Rem told..." He then lets the sentence drift off as he closes his eyes. I sneak his arm over me so I can half hug him, "Truthfully, I never actually went to a forest like this on Earth. It's just a vision of beauty in my head, much like the Sacred Grove back in Hyrule. Although I'm sure there's something like this at home, just not as expansive. There are worlds full of greenery like this, I just don't go to them as often as back to Earth." He grabs my shoulders and looks at me, his eyes suddenly locked on mine. "Are you telling me... You're really from Earth? Megan, come on! That's a little too much for me to believe! No trace can be found of what it was like on Earth. There's no possible way that-" I break his hold on my shoulders with a jerk of my arms and hold them out to make my point clear. "Really, you want to play the ignorance card? This doesn't convince you? You are in my mind, Vash! Where I cannot hide or run from the truth in any way. Vash, we both know you aren't this naive. You play the fool for others, do not do so with me. Yes, I am from Earth. I was born on November 26 in the year 1985. I started to go adventuring across time and space in 1990, mainly staying on the starship Enterprise in the 24th century. I have seen countless worlds and have seen the past as well as the future. I have met countless individuals from the warlike race known as Klingons to the spritely elves of of a world with two moons. I have met the guardian dragons of Azeroth and gone to war to defend it from the clutches of evil. I have raised creatures of myth to battle in tournaments and have guarded chosen summoners of great beings. I have studied the ways of magic in lush gardens as well as in a school of great renown. I have been a crowned monarch of a people torn apart by war as well as a wanted assassin of both evils and nightmares. This is who I am, and adventurer of unknowns! You wanted me to open up to you! How more open can I possibly be?!"

As I speak of myself and my past, images of the events come to the fore around us and fade to the next. Places and people come into focus and then just as soon dissipate to have others take their place. Vash turns constantly as the scenery slowly shifts around us, taking it all in with an expression I can't really read. The one scene that comes into clear focus is that of a battlefield during the Sovereign War, corpses of fallen soldiers and mages all around as the ground is soaked in red. My clothes shift to bloody armor and my skin crawls at the old sensation of dried blood and rotted meat, my nose wrinkling slightly at the scent of carnage. Vash stares as the scene shifts back to the forest and my armor fades back into the blue dress again. The scent of the foliage rolls across us once again and I take a deep cleansing breath, purging the stinging traces of death in my lungs. I close my eyes as I say to him, "Is such a tale so unthinkable, to you of all people? Someone who is over a hundred years old and isn't even human?!" He coughs and steps back from me, so when I open my eyes to look at him he's turned his face away. I start marching towards him as he goes to stand against a tree. I put my hands out and corner him there, looking him full in the face as he stands there frozen in place. "You wanted the truth from me, you wanted me to open up to you. Now it is your turn to do the same for me!" He stands there and stares at me with his back pressed against the cypress tree. I don't dare look away from him, staring straight into his green eyes. I My nails dig into the bark of the tree as I whisper, "Isn't the fact that you are here in my mind, where my heart and very soul is laid bare and vulnerable to you, any indication of how much I trust you?! No one else will know what is said between us. I already know much of what you have been keeping hidden. All I'm asking is for you to have enough trust in me to say it!" I turn away and pass my hands through the fog before lifting them upwards, my fingers reaching towards the stars that shine down on us. I feel the old longing wash over me, aching as I open my arms and see they are barren of someone to hold onto. Slowly, I sigh and close my arms around me. "Vash... please, just give me the truth. I deserve that much, don't I? Haven't I earned that right by now, especially when having you here to walk freely in my mind and broken heart is like holding my soul in your keeping? I don't want to have to beg you for something so simple, especially here in this private sanctuary for only the two of us. Because if I have to formally beg you, on my knees and my head bowed all the way down to the ground, I will do so. It would be shameful to need to show such submission to anyone. But I will do so for you, if it means your favor in me as the reward."

The night gets dark as clouds roll over the sky to match my mood. Fireflies and little fairies come out of the trees to replace the starlight with warm dancing colors. I wait for him to say something, one fairy drifting down to land in my open hands. As it flies away I put my arms down as Vash slowly walks towards me. He stops behind me and places his hands gently on my shoulders. I stay perfectly still as his breath plays through my hair. "You are determined to keep me on my toes, aren't you Megan? I didn't realize the significance of what being here might mean. I am humbled you would make yourself this vulnerable, to allow me this far into your mind and your heart." Vash laces his arms over my shoulders, his hands coming to hang like a pendant over my front as he says, "You're right. I have been alone for quite a long time. I didn't want anyone else to get dragged into my problems with my brother..." He takes a breath as his hands come down to entrap me in his arms. "I didn't want anyone to know about Knives or Rem or what happened to the dream of Project SEEDS. I didn't want what happened in July to happen again. I still can't remember what happened, and that scares me more than anything else. But you are right. I am not human. I am more than a hundred and am capable of the same miracles of my kin. I know sooner or later I have to face my brother again, for what he did to Rem and the crew and all the grief and pain he's caused." His hold on me tightens, and I feel his grief as he whispers, "Rem raised us, loved us and then paid for it with her life. How do I make all that's happened since then right? How do I face the one who's responsible, when he's my own twin brother?!" His voice cracks and he lets me go, his hands already shaking. I whirl around to catch him in a vice like grip. I hold him tight as he cries, letting him purge his grief and pain from his heart. I hold him tight and I say a silent prayer of thanks to God, acknowledging the step Vash has taken with me. I pull him away so I can take his face in my hands as I press my head against his. He wraps his hands around my wrists and continues to cry, his breath coming out in hard drags. His eyes squeezed shut as tears stream down his face and land on my skin. I stand on my toes to bring my face in close and rub my nose against his in an old gesture of affection. "Vash... Thank you so very much for this gesture of admission, it's means everything to me! I swear to you, I will stand with you for as long as you wish of me! Come what may, we will face the future together! You have my solemn word and my full support, crimson bird!" As I take him in my arms I feel the dream begin to lift, the last remnants before waking his whispered thank you.

I wake to the feel of the IV needle coming out of my arm. I catch the hand with the IV needle and hear the doctor as he yelps in surprise. "Tarnation girl! Don't scare an old man like that! Most stay under for at least two more hours, gives me a bit more time to stitch them back together." I growl as I try to sit up, "More likely would be you going through their pockets and robbing them blind." The doctor lets out a harsh cackle of a laugh, slapping his leg for emphasis. "And she has a sense of humor, too! There's hope yet. Heh heh!" He tries to shine a penlight in my eyes, but I grab his hand away. Dots dance around my fuzzy vision as pain radiates through my head. "Good reflexes and a good grip! Excellent, most excellent! I'd say she'll make a full recovery in record time. Though that cut on your face may still scar over, even with the stitches in it." I snort as I let him go, and he moves to his table full of tools to clean them. Wolfwood comes up to me and puts his overcoat over my shoulders as a question floats to the surface, _I shouldn't be awake yet actually. Nor should I be this alert either. What the crap?_ The doctor looks over to my left, "I'm surprised that this one stayed for the whole time." Vash comes into my field of vision, a smile on his face. As he turns towards Wolfwood the doctor adds, "Didn't budged an inch, not one inch. Neither did the preacher there. You've got quite the suitors there, missy." I nod my head and say, "That I do, I am very blessed indeed! Though I would've used the word trouble makers." Both of them go wide eyed as the girls walk into the tent. Meryll is pushing a wheelchair and Millie has a basket wrapped in paper. As Meryll walks up to me with the wheelchair, she glares at me. "And I'd suppose that you putting yourself in danger is humorous now? All three of you should be ashamed of the fiasco you caused! Making such a scene and getting all those people stirred up! Do you have any idea the load of paperwork you dying would have caused? We'd be up all night!" I slowly sink into the wheelchair and ask her, "Did I buy a policy I wasn't aware of during that party last night, or did you take out a claim while I was getting patched up just in case I kicked the bucket?" She snarls at my attempt at humor, but Millie frowns at me. "We were both really worried about you, Megan." I carefully adjust myself in the wheelchair and wince at the pull on my flesh from the stitches. "Sorry Millie. Sorry Meryll. I apologize for worrying you both like this. I'll do my best not to do so again." Meryll lets out a sigh as Millie hands Vash the basket. "I'm just glad everyone is okay. On a happier note, this is a gift for winning the tournament!" She goes and grabs Wolfwood as the doctor cleans up and then leaves the tent.

Wolfwood and Vash both hold the basket as Millie tells them to open it. Vash grabs one side of the paper and Wolfwood grabs the other. They pull open the wrapping to reveal a basket with candy and cookies on the bottom, with a small bag of doughnuts in one corner and a bottle of brandy in the other corner. They both look surprised at the gift and I chuckle as Wolfwood grabs the brandy out. I ask the girls, "Really? You actually got them more to drink after what they had last night? I had to practically roll them out the door to get them to the tournament on time! And doughnuts on top of that? I swear, we girls are spoiling them rotten, I tell you!" Vash already has a said doughnut in his mouth as the girls and I laugh. I gently reach up and take the basket, doughnuts included, from the guys as Meryll grabs hold of the handles on the wheelchair. Wolfwood whistles as he checks the bottle of brandy, "Spoiled is right. This is quite a good bottle. This is an excellent surprise!" Vash tries to sneak out another doughnut and I lightly tap his hand. He blushes and says thank you to the girls. I then hold the basket up enough for him to grab the bag out. Meryll then asks Wolfwood, "How bad did the doctor say she got hurt?" He looks over at her and sighs, "Left shoulder and right side, one went right through with just muscle damage without hitting any bone. Other one nicked a rib and just missed a main artery as it went right through. All in all, luck was with us. He did however mention they were coated with some kind of substance, he didn't know what to make of it. But I had him use a Remedy on her just to be safe. Also said the bullets were custom made for what I'm guessing is a high grade sniper rifle." Vash finishes another of his doughnuts and pulls out a bag out of his pocket. "I took a look and yeah, they are really different. But it isn't something I've come across before either. Thankfully, I got the one that went through Megan's shoulder and into the wall." Just as Meryll reaches for it, he stuffs it back into his pocket. She glares at him and then pushes me forward a bit faster than before.

I settle myself into the wheelchair as they start talking amongst themselves. I feel tired and achy and I wish I could get in a hot shower and scrub myself down. But then I take my concentration and put it towards the sniper. I think of how his bullets went right through both my shields and armor, noting how such a thing should not have happened. _A physical projectile should not have had that effect on a magic shield of that nature. If it had been designed to pierce magical shields and barriers, then it's understandable. But it did more than just break the shield spell and go through the best of protective armor as well as flesh. It nullified my aura at the same time! Maybe the coating was the cause of the nullification of magic. Either way, it is not something anyone from this world should be privy to. It's as if a skilled spellcaster from Spira or Ivalice or some other magically influenced world has come here to the Badlands. Which signifies that outside calamity is now here among the already present. Things just got complicated, and I don't like it!_ As I think on the matter, a migraine starts to form around the corners of my eyes. I close my eyes and put my fingers to them, slowly rubbing them as the others continue their conversation. I begin to feel the pain worsen as I contemplate the bits of information in my head. Vash takes notice of my silence and tugs at a strand of my hair just as my head reels with possibilities of dire circumstances looming ahead. I wave my free hand as he continues to tug at my hair, "Yes Vash, I am being far too quiet. I'm trying to think while I still have the energy. Plus I doubt I'll have very many brain cells left if Wolfwood has me drink that brandy." This gets a laugh out of Wolfwood as he tells me, "Oh, like I would do that. But seriously, I will insist you drink for your get well party." As the girls pick up the conversation, Vash stays silent as we continue on. I can feel him tapping on my mental door, trying to get some response out of me. I lean back and close my eyes, feigning falling asleep for the others. I gently open my mind to him, letting the wall down to grant him passage. _What has you so quiet? I would have at least expected you to nod your head or something as participating in the conversation._ I sigh inwardly as the migraine spreads. _Vash, I just got shot. Twice. With a special made bullet. One that shattered my best shield spell. It also went through highest quality, magically tuned armor like it's nothing. Topping off at the fact those bullets also would have completely supressed my aura. Which would have resulted in my being unable to counterattack or ever defend any of us. Needless to say, I am deeply concerned!_

His thoughts get a bit darker as my meaning sinks in. _You mean if they hadn't passed through, that spell you used wouldn't have been possible?_ I let out an inward growl and Vash tenses. _I wouldn't have been able to light a cigarette for Nicholas! I'd have been left with pure physical abilities which would have been cut drastically without the enhancement spells still in effect! I would have been easily defeated, and we'd all be toast!_ I clench my fists as I play out the outcome in my head. In my minds eye I fall to the ground, the shields dissolved, my armor gone, and no magic aura to keep Vash or Wolfwood safe. I shove Vash behind the rock wall before the sniper shoots me again. I am rendered immobile and fall to the ground. The scene then shifts after the sniper has had his way to use whatever skills or spells he has at his discression. All three of us lay on the ground and we are all very dead. The image brings tears to my eyes as I get sick at this visage in my mind. Wolfwood lays with a look of horror frozen on his face while his body is mangled and a few limbs are missing. Vash lays propped against the wall, his mouth slightly open in a silent scream as blood slowly leaks out of his mouth. His left arm is laying in pieces and his legs are bent at odd angles. But the worse is his chest, ripped open and ribs sticking out. I lay on the ground face first in the dirt, with my head half beaten in. Blood is everywhere and my hand is reaching out to Vash. The image sharpens in clarity as I grab my head in my hands and gasp. _NO! It's too real!_ The image swirls around me as I fight to clear my head, the smell of blood and death soaking into my senses. _Someone's using a spell! Make it stop! NO, MAKE IT STOP!_ Without warning, I retch and my hands come to cover my mouth. The girls let out a shout as Wolfwood comes around to my front to steady me. Vash has stopped dead in his tracks, his horror plain on his face. Then, he starts whirling around to find the source of the mental assault. I grip the armrests with both hands as more images blaze through my mind, and I cry out in pain. _Vash! Don't bother! The spell itself needs to be broken!_ The girls run to each side of the chair as I spasm in the chair and grit my teeth at the invasion.

Vash takes charge in my mind, rushing through like a real typhoon as his magic tints the air with his aura. I hear the sound of a gun going off as the vision cracks like glass. Then the images shatter into pieces and fall away. I gasp as the spell dissolves and Wolfwood puts his arms on my shoulders, holding me in place as I tremble in the wheelchair. He looks at Vash as the girls continue to fawn over me at each side. With a quick nod, Vash takes out his sunglasses and puts them on, hiding the look in his eyes. It is then the onslaught begins anew, and it shoots pain into every inch of my mind. I hear a laugh as the agony roars through me. I grip Wolfwood's arms like a lifeline as I focus on the pain, stealing away every other concern and thought. _Dammit, and damn you! You will not touch them! I won't allow it!_ I take all my energy to me as the anger surpasses the pain. I then mentally weave it into a counter spell, shaping it into spikes of searing agony and launch it back at the enemy full force. I see the sniper as the bomb explodes in his mind like glass shrapnel. The force of the spell rips into his will, sending him crashing to the ground in whatever alley he's in. As the ground becomes soiled with his filth and pain, I sear a warning into my final contact. _You come near anyone on this planet or any other, I will find you and I will rip you into a heaping mass of wasted flesh! You will not have the excuse of ignorance should you choose to oppose me again! You either can run from your masters, or face oblivion from me!_ I let out a gasp as the spell finally breaks, making me shiver in the wheelchair as I hug my arms to myself. I start to cough as a hand brushes the hair off my neck, and I feel fingers press into my pulse. The touch is cool compared to my heated skin, when the fingers move from my neck to my forehead. I lift heavy eyelids to look into Wolfwood's face as he looks at me over his sunglasses. He glares at me as I realize I'm drenched in sweat. "Megan, you are so not going to lie and tell me that you're okay. Whatever that was, I expect a damned good explination for what just happened." Before I can protest, my strength finally gives out. I fall forward into Wolfwood's waiting arms and everything goes black.

I come to and I could swear my head was in pieces in the bed instead of on my shoulders. Thankfully, someone had the decency to cover my eyes with something cold. I realize it's a wet towel that has dripped down my face and onto my bare neck. Though it's clear to me it has warmed slightly from being on my face for a bit, it feels good against the heat of my skin. As I lay there on the bed, I take note of my condion. Though the pillow is soft, there isn't a sheet over me, which explains the air tickling my exposed skin. I then note that the air tingles over areas that my clothes should be covering, which makes me panic and bolt upright in the bed. My first note is that my bra straps are only slightly loose, so I know it's one of the new pairs I bought last week. The shirt that I wear is baggy and was slightly bunched up to reveal my stomach, while my nicest pair of sleeping shorts come down to my knees due to being tied by the bottom strings. My hair is wet from a recent washing and my bandages are new, causing me to flush red at the thought of being bathed by someone else. I then shake my head and look around. The room is familiar since it's the one Vash has been using. Both he and Wolfwood are propped in chairs at the table and sleep undisturbed. On the table between them is a bowl of water, a few towels, my stock of Potions and my medical kit. Along with two large containers of food and glasses with the bottle of brandy half consumed. My bag lays under the table along with my bow and Armor Seal. I walk on shakey legs to the far window, taking care not to disturb them as I tighten the straps on my bra. I perch myself in front of the window, taking in the stars that shine down as I contemplate what has transpired. Thoughts of what happened swirl in my head as their meaning sinks in. _Again, I have invited disaster to me. Where there was only guns and outlaws will come sorcery and catastrophy. The mild confrontation between petty criminals and what Knives is planning will be escalated by whoever else has decided to take the stage!_ I lean my head against the sill and tears threaten to spill. I look down at the shirt and see it's the one Vash was wearing the other morning. My mind drifts to when I snuck in to make breakfast. I recall for the first few minutes I had just just stood over him, looking into his face as he slept peacefully. His breathing never alterred as I'd leaned in close and dared to kiss him for the first time. The scene shifts to when Wolfwood had kissed me and how I'd enjoyed the fact that we'd wanted to ask for the same thing for the bet. The realization sinks in, and I grab the windowsill as I sink to my knees. The breeze lifts my hair as I start to cry._ This is... Oh dear Lord, what have I done?! Guilt by association means death, regardless of their knowledge or lack of it regarding what hunts me and my sinful past! Oh God! I've doomed them! Every monster and evil creature will swarm to execute them both! I might as well have gutted them with my own hands!_ I put my head in my hands and pray through gritted teeth. "Dear Lord God Almighty, what in Heaven's name have I done?! This will only end in death! Their death! I never should have taken this risk! What possessed me to do something so brazen, especially when I damn well know better! God forgive me for such weakness, just what in the Hell have I done?!" It's then I realize I have an audience. Just as a hand touches my shoulder, I snap.

I jump to my feet and practically fly out the door of the hotel room. I half run, half fall down the stairs and am out the door of the hotel in seconds. Charging ahead at full tilt without thought as the pain of my movement drifts through my head. I can hear someone running behind me and I dare not slow down, being more scared than I have ever been in my life. I sprint full tilt out of town and into the plaza for the tournament. My skin burns and my body screams in protest, tears blurring my vision and stinging the stitches on my cheek. I stumble and fall, only to wrench myself upright and scramble to keep running. Arms encircle my waist and I lash out, taking my leg and swiping it underneath me. We both go down and I'm whirled around to face Wolfwood as he tries to keep his hold on me. As Wolfwood glares down at me, Vash comes running into the plaza and the fear inside me sharpens. I start screaming at Wolfwood to let me go, twisting out of his grip and my shoulder comes out of it's socket in a loud pop. Wolfwood lets go at the sound and I drop down to kick him full in the chest with both feet. He grunts as the wind get's driven out of him and falls back away from me. I stay crouched down only for a moment as I reset my shoulder and give a strangled cry at the snap. I turn just as Wolfwood grabs me and punches me right in my injured side, choking on a scream as the fear at being cornered intensifies. I whirl around and clap my hands over his ears in retaliation, driving my good shoulder into his front and knocking the air out of him again. As he goes down on his knees, I backpedal and realize Vash will overwhelm me if I have to fight him as well. Vash gets to Wolfwood and I see the looks of determination on their faces, and my fear consumes me. Terrified past rational thought, I reach down for my wings. My aura snaps through the air but is tinged with my terror, the sour odor apparent as the wings rip through the shirt. I push off and beat them hard to soar up off the ground. I strain with every breath to get higher, terror driving me on. Then I feel something grab me in a mental hold, the tell tale scent of wildflowers wafting over me as Vash casts a magic net over me and my mind. I jerk and my hands go into my hair as his net of power catches me. _NO! NO! NO!_ Vash then takes hold of me with his power to tug me down hard and fast out of the air.

I fall right back to the ground, landing on shakey legs. I can't catch my breath and before I can get back into the air, Vash tackles me. We roll as sand goes everywhere and I struggle in vain to get him off me. But then Vash uses his best advantage against me, calling out to me with his mind. _Megan! Calm down! Stop fighting me, STOP!_ His mental command turns into a strong compulsion spell, which breaks the grip my fear has over me. I come to my senses and cease struggling as I pant for air, knowing I won't get anywhere fighting with them any longer. "Damn it, that's just dirty! I never should have trained you in magic!" Vash takes hold of my left arm as Woldwood comes into view and grabs my right arm. They both yank me up and hug me in a fierce grip as I pant and shake my head to clear the fog. Vash asks me, "What happened, Megan? Was that another attack like before?" I tremble as Wolfwood lets go and Vash catches me to hold me close. Wolfwood is panting so hard he's shaking, so he shrugs out of his overcoat and unbuttons his undershirt as well. I can feel Vash wrap his aura around my senses as his mind searches through mine, his worry an evident scent in his aura around us both. He wanders through my mind, his steps leading him towards my deeper memories when fear takes ahold of me again. I lock down on my mental shields to drive him out of my mind, causing Vash to gasp and drop me. His aura stings the air with pain and the afternotes of betrayal as I shake and tell him, "Don't! Not that far in! Don't come any closer! I'm sorry, I can't let… I just…" I sink to my knees as Vash takes his hand and wipes at the sweat trickling into his eyes. As Vash shrugs out of his coat and drops it next to me, Wolfwood snarls to exclaim, "That's it!" In the next second, I'm dangling in the air as Wolfwood growls at me, "I expect a full explanation, and I mean now! What are you so damn afraid of? Why did you run away from us? What is going on?! Damn it all, tell me! NOW!" Vash grabs his shoulder as Wolfwood sets me down, but his grip on me digs into my skin as Vash talks in his ear. But I don't bother to listen in, I know regardless of what I wanted and fear to admit, I have to tell the truth. The whole truth, every last hated bit of it. I can't run or hide this secret anymore.

I lift my eyes to the sky, tears blinding my vision. I choose my words with great care as I finally speak. "The vision I had of both of you dead is my worst fear, and the only outcome I expect from getting involved with both of you. It's happened every time I've put down roots, I've had a decade of losing friends and loved ones to bring that point home. Every time I make friends, any time I come to care enough about someone to open up to them, they die as the result of my presence. The legend of The Humanoid Typhoon is nothing compared to the death and carnage that has followed me. Whole worlds have been laid to waste, entire populations wiped out. I am poison... a plague to others, those I befriend I eventually bury. Which is why I chose to live my life in solitude, that way no one else would be added to my regrets. Yet now I have broken that credo, and the stakes have risen farther than I ever wanted to risk. It is better to be alone in general than alone after digging countless graves around me in tribute to those I could not portect from my presence." Wolfwood lets me go as my words sink in, and I turn away from them. My wings fold around me as I bend down to kneel on my knees. "Evil does exist, and it takes many different forms. The scurmishes between the outlaws here and the Feds are paltry. I've spent all my time and energy fighting against evil and monsterous creatures, protecting innocent people and those I call comrades. But it's been made clear to me, what I do makes staying in one place a death sentence to others. I swore I'd lessen the casualties by keeping to myself. By shutting away my emotions and my affections to keep others from the death sentence such feelings bring. That's why the story of Vash the Stampede drew me in, it was so much like my own, yet it's rumor has lasted for far longer. But I never dreamed I would end up being trapped like this, all my skills and experience have no chance or prayer against what you two have done to me!" I get back to my feet and whirl around to point at Vash and Wolfwood, my wings coming out in full spread, "Never once was I warned that either of you was in fact a thief of such intricate skill! You stole my attentions and my affections where I strived to have none! Where I gave up the ideas of love and joy, you found a way to ensorcell me! For the first time in the empty life I have now, I have people I love. Dearly and completely, and such love will yet again be my undoing!"

I bury my hands in my hair as my thoughts and emotions reel. My control has shattered, causing my aura to flow freely out as magic swirls around all three of us. Small cycles of wind lift my hair and the sand around us, tugging at our clothes and the red coat at my feet. The air turns chill as my sweat and blood freezes and crisps my clothes and crackles in my hair. Clouds form over the plaza and rain begins to patter lightly around both of them as the air around me just gets colder, turning the rain to snow. The scenery changes around us, bringing the horrid vision in my mind to clear focus around us. In the vision, I kneel in the dust as a shadowy figure holds Vash's heart in front of his still living eyes and I scream as his eyes go unfocused and dead. Woldwood lays next to me in a bloody mess as the figure walks towards me with his prize. I barely have time to reach out to Vash in denial when the shadow grabs me by the neck and lifts me off the ground. He squeezes and cuts off my air, yet I don't struggle one bit. He holds Vash's heart in front of me as I choke to death. As the heart of the one I love finally stills, he drops it into my hands and drives knives of black night through me. I hold Vash's heart tight to my chest as I am let go and fall on top of Wolfwood. My gaze falls onto Wolfwood's face as I die and the vision fades around us. I choke on a sob, bringing my arms around me as the rain turns to a downpour. Within moments we're all soaked to the skin as I start to shout at the air, "I have tried to keep my loved ones safe, but for every world I see, another pays the price that should have always been mine to pay! I swore I wouldn't let it happen anymore, but I can't protect those who seem to matter most! No more! I promised myself I would love no more, feel no more, hope no more! All so I might have enough strength left to avenge who I have lost and make ammends for the costly mistakes of drawing moths to an open flame!" My magic surges as the area around us shifts to show the different worlds I've seen and places I've been. Azeroth, Earth, Gotham city, Hyrule, Ivalice, the Xavier Institute, Termina, Spira, the castle at Hollow Bastion, and many others flicker around us. For each place that appears, people I have lost and abandoned in fear stand around us. Though they smile as they did in my memory, many also are covered in blood. As the spell wanes and fades away, the scene returns to the plaza and I fall into Wolfwood's embrace. I reach out with one hand and Vash takes it as I plead, "Dear Lord, I'll give anything! My magic, my sanity, every cracked and broken piece of my heart, I'll gladly give all of it and more! Don't make me go through this again! The loss, the burial, the grief at standing over fresh graves I myself dug out of the cold ground! Please Lord, I beg you for mercy! Don't take away what joy I have finally found in them! I'd sell my very soul if it still held worth, I'll give all I have left if it means keeping these two from such an end! I'll give it all, just please, not them! Not this end that I have suffered too many times already! Just please, I beg of you Lord, not them!" As Wolfwood cradles my head in his free hand, Vash laces his fingers in mine. I grip his hand tight and I close my eyes as the rain pours down on us in drenching sheets.

As Wolfwood holds me close, Vash walks a few steps in front of us as we continue to get soaked through. I just keep crying though my voice has failed me, standing there at a complete loss as all my defenses and facades of control fall away. I shiver as Vash stands with his back to me and lifts his head up. He then begins to, of all things, laugh. As my eyes go wide Wolfwood begins to laugh along with him. I turn to look into Wolfwood's face and sure enough, he laughs with his eyes closed and a smile on his lips. I look back to Vash as he speaks, "I had a feeling that this was the reason. All the pulling away, keeping us at arms length, the tough fighter one moment and then the tears when you get to riled. One of the things I've noticed is how deeply you feel things, Megan. I am not the least bit surprised you would have this much bottled up inside. Half of me wonders how you've lasted this long, without your secret getting out in this kind of an explosive display." He turns to look at me, and I feel completely exposed. His smile is warm yet sad as he walks back towards me. "Only someone who knows pain and loss can truly know and recognize it in others. You yourself told me that. But I think it's time we were honest with you about a few important things." As he stands in front of me, Wolfwood shifts his grip to stand me in front of them both. Vash reaches up and tugs on a strand of my hair, a gesture I have gotten used to. Wolfwood also reaches up and flicks the tip of my nose with his thumb, "I guess I lose that bet, Vash. But I didn't expect her to be this terrified of being with us." Wolfwood takes my chin in his hand and turns my full gaze to him. "Megan, I can tell you right now. I don't ever intend to just up and die, regardless of what you think is coming or who intends to come after us." He leans in close and whispers in my ear, "Megan, you have done your best to live up to your namesake as a child of light. You have shown how much you will give to protect those you know and whom you meet from harm. But from now on, we're going to be protecting you, even if it's from yourself. I am going to make you see we can take anything on! Together! And you better be damned sure, I fully intend to show you that when it comes to love, you are worth everything and any price I might be able to pay!" Against all my doubts, Wolfwood leans his face down and lightly places a kiss to my neck, which makes my heart skip a beat.

The rain stops and hangs in the air as an undefined sensation snaps through me. An aura thick with warmth and the smell of sweet brandy wafts over me. I see it's coming from Wolfwood as he steps away from me. It's center is his heart and burns bright through his veins as it shines out with a warm sunlit yellow hue. My breath catches and I stammer, "Nicholas! You- Your aura! Your power should still be unknown to you! But this control-" I turn to Vash as I realizewhat they've done and exclaim, "You've been teaching him what you've been learning from me?!" As Vash nods in confirmation, the tingle of the kiss Wolfwood gave me spreads across my skin, sending my pulse into a rapid rhythm. I look to Wolfwood and ask, "But you just... you said that...It can't be true! IT CAN'T!" He looks at me a gives me a devilish grin. "It's true, every bit of it! I'm officially challenging Vash, since he also wanted to pursue you! He now has serious competition!" I whirl around to face Vash, the air starting to crackle with energy as the suspended raindrops evaporate at the heat sparking through the air. "What?! The both of you, risking yourselves to keep me?! After what I just said and what I showed you, are you really that crazy?!" Vash walks forward and catches me in his grip, one arm around my waist and his free hand bringing his fingers to brush against my face. His touch is light and his fingers brush over my lips to silence me. My wings snap open to their full length as they stretch to the sky, and I dare not even breathe. Vash then tilts my head up so his eyes are locked on mine and tells me the one thing my soul has longed to hear for a full decade. "Yes! We're really that crazy. We will stay with you as long as you stay here. We will fight with you and if possible, one of us will capture that heart of yours!" Vash leans in on the other side and kisses my neck, breathing in my scent as he does so. The red of his aura glows around him as the scent of wildflowers drifts into the air. The combination of his words and energy ensnares my senses as he moves back, and something old and deep in my soul clicks back into place inside of my heart.

For a brief moment time seems to stop as both of their traces of magic sweep across my flesh from the kiss each has given. Then unbidden my aura sharpens, changing my gray tinted aura back to the original solid turquoise color. Time resumes, sweeping my old aura around my body and altering my appearance. The scent changes from citrus back to that of lavender and spring rain. My wings change from their dusty grey back to the old look of prismatic gems, shining like reflected lights. My hair lengthens and highlights of blues and silvers return. My eyes shine once again with flecks of silver amidst the green. The ripped shirt falls to the ground as the energy fades. The bandages come undone to fall away and not a single scar from the bullets can be seen. I feel whole and well and no trace of sorrow or pain can be felt. My aura mingles with theirs, and I make a decision. One that will change everything, for the rest of my life. I take both my hands and touch them both, right over their hearts. Power surges, lacing a bit of my aura into them as my eyes glow silver and erase the green. I weave my power deeply into the fabric of their hearts, so it connects to their very souls. "Strange, that this old dream should now continue after I thought it long dead and buried. I know I'll never be able to convince you to give up on me. You both want me and my broken heart, then I shall provide you means to always hold me in your keeping." As I finish the spell, all three of us come to glow. _One last piece and it's done, I now tie them to me for as long as I live!_ I take my fingers and with a quick flick of a finger across my sternum, the spell takes root. I hear their breath catch, sending our auras to bloom in full display across our flesh. Then the spell clicks into place and my own breath hitches, as all three of our hearts sync and beat together in time. I look at them as both Vash and Wolfwood reach a hand up to their heart, sensing the intricate change I have made. I feel warmth spread through my blood as the spell works through my entire body, and I relish in the sensation of this old and intricate magic I made decades ago for one who held all of my being in their keeping. Wolfwood removes his undershirt, letting it fall to the ground. The rain begins again, a light patter against our skin as steam rises off us from the energy of our auras.

Wolfwood reaches over and takes my hand, and we both look at my skin. My aura of blue weaves over my flesh as if they are intricate tattoos. "Amazing," Wolfwood breathes, "I can see it. Such a vibrant blue, and the scent of fresh water and flowers." I wrap my hand in his and tell him, "It's lavender mixed with spring rain. You originally have no control of the scent, but in time you can choose one and alter it to whatever scent you wish. That's why it's been different, I picked citrus since it was comforting." I tilt my head to look at Wolfwood, "Though the scent of yours is not surprising. I do enjoy how it looks on you though." Vash steps next to me, as Wolfwood raises his hand to look. With each beat of his heart, his aura flows through his veins across his skin. I lean to the side as Vash wraps an arm around my waist, "Whoah, it's such a bright yellow. I'd expect his blood to be sunlight. Does mine do that?" I lean into him and answer, "No, it more looks like a red flame encases you, but it flashes bright in your eyes when you use it. Kinda scared me when your eyes went from green to glowing red that first time, but then the scent of wildflowers cued me in." I tug on his left arm as I mutter, "Wasn't suprised your aura doesn't really cling to this arm either. I'm guessing it's a subconscious thing, though." Vash looks at me and mutters, "You guess, huh. That's so reassuring. I thought you were an expert." I lightly elbow him in the gut, "I never claimed to be a professional expert! Most of the time I've never had actual schooling in magic. I learned on the fly as I traveled and tempered what I learned to my fighting style. Though the premise of magic is very simple, practicing magic is the hard part. You make what you imagine real, changing the world around you by your will and you own energy. That is magic in essence. You want something, then you let yourself have it." Wolfwood looks over at me and gives a low whistle, "Well I do have to say, I am loving the new wings on you. It's like the feathers are made of diamonds. It looks so much more vibrant and better than that dingy and muddled gray they were before." I laugh at this, "These aren't new, this is the original look. Hence why the rest of me has changed, it's the original version."

I shrug my shoulder as he also looks at Vash, "Well, it looks fantastic, if not a little bright. Though my eyes are starting to sting a bit, along with my hearing and my skin feels weird." I signal him to come closer and he walks over with his discarded undershirt in his free hand. I ask him, "Does the material of your shirt feel rougher in your hands?" He looks up and nods. "That is your Awakened senses. Sight, Sound, Touch, Taste, Smell. All have been heightened by your magic. You now are completely aware of your surroundings as well as your potential to shape this world around you. Most go nuts at the sensory overload, but I'm quite sure you will adjust." I take my finger and bring it in front of his face. I tap his forehead to adjust his magic to a more tolerable level for him as I continue, "Think of it as your battle instincts coming to their sharpest focus. I'll dull it for you, since it's a lot to take in all at once. But you can tone it as needed after I've done so and learn to adapt to it gradually. Either way, you'll be fine now that I know you need the added training that I haven't given Vash yet." I grab his arm and tug Wolfwood close for a half hug, "I believe in both of you. Which reminds me, what exactly did you two talk about and how much has Vash told you about all this?" I lift my wings over each of them to shield them from the rain as Vash answers me. "I'd already told him about you teaching me magic. I know you told me to wait, but it seemed better to keep him updated on what could be used against all of us. Then the crap at the hotel happened and got everyone flustered. But later during the party, you started to openly enjoy yourself. I don't think you even would have risked it if we all hadn't had so much to drink. Then you're behavior this morning and you actually being in the tournament just made things more muddled. I would guess it was an attempt to distance your secrets from us, if not yourself." I nod and open my mouth to apologize, but Wolfwood silences me with a finger to my lips. Vash continues, "Then the finals came and you were absent, while the mayor showed his hand. We had come up with a contingency plan, but I hadn't told you about it. We set it in place, and played dead with the ketchup bottles we'd hidden. The moment I heard you scream our names I knew we'd made a terrible error." He brings my head to rest on his shoulder and kisses my forehead. Wolfwood takes his free hand and places it on my shoulder, "Yeah. For a moment I thought you'd been shot, then you came running out towards us. The look on your face said it all, not to mention that scream you gave out kneeling like that in front of us. Your pain was so evident it made my heart sick that we were the cause. The idea was to fool them, but we never meant to fool you." I sigh as Wolfwood squeezes my shoulder, "I had a feeling you'd had a backup plan, but the idea that what I was seeing was real sent me over the edge."

I retract my wings into my back and nod for Vash to continue on with his explination. "Well, after you passed out in the wheelchair, we brought you back to the hotel with the girls in tow. It was clear you weren't going to get better unless we kept watch, so I decided to use that time to explain everything to Wolfwood. We didn't want to say anything to you at all, but in hindsight that would have been another mistake. I wasn't suprised the girls brought you into my room and we agreed to go get your things while they got you cleaned up. We got shoved out of the hotel room once we'd grabbed your bag for them. We went back out to get groceries and a quick meal to eat back at the hotel, talking the whole time. We got back to see the girls had situated you in my bed, in my shirt no less, and insisted we should keep an eye on you through the night. Making sure you didn't wake up all alone and scared was the excuse. But the looks on their faces said otherwise. Needless to say, we'd fallen into a set up." I snicker at this as I say, "Those two are well aware of what's been going on. I didn't even have to say anything, a womans intuition is very keen in this particular area." Wolfwood picks up from there, giving Vash a breather. "I'd set the food for us out on the table, while he'd walked to the sink and filled the basin with water. The towels were out already and he soaked one and put it over your eyes. The moment he tried to step back, you grabbed his hand. You called out for someone, and we both stopped dead. You then said something that you would have denied to the grave, I'm sure. 'I'm not worth loving, not after losing the one I called my souls mate. So why hope for it now from either of them? Love isn't worth such a price, I lost such value long ago.' I was shocked, and Vash was too by the look on his face." I myself give them a stunned look, but I say nothing as Wolfwood continues. "Vash leaned down to press the cloth into your eyes, and you drifted back to sleep. Vash let out a long sigh as he looked down at you, 'So, that's the secret. No wonder...' I snorted as I fished a cigarette out of my pocket. 'Well, looks like she did fall for both of us. I was hoping it would just be me.' Vash moved so fast it was a blur, fist right in my face before I could register he'd moved. His eyes were glowing red and the scent of wilting flowers stung the air. But next thing I know, he grabs the bag and opens it instead. He got out an Elixer and walked right back to the bed. As I'm lighting up, he slid his arm under you and lifted you to give you the Elixer. I could tell he'd wanted to deck me, and was very surprised when he didn't. Why didn't you hit me anyways?" Wolfwood then turns to Vash, and I'm wondering why as well.

Vash shrugs as I look at him, "Oh believe me, I was severely tempted. But the last thing I wanted was for us to get into a fight. You honestly going to tell me you'd have been fine with me pelting you?" Wolfwood grins and says, "Well I deserved it. You bottle stuff up too much." Vash sighs and then finishes the tale. "The brandy came out as we ate, and we made sure to keep checking on you during our discussion. But I'm guessing you did something to us so we can always know how you are." I nod as Wolfwood asks, "Is that what this is? I can feel something but..." I tell him, "Oh, you guys are going to LOVE this! Try following it like a string tied to your senses and you'll understand what I did in full detail." Wolfwood stops and closes his eyes and the briefest scent of brandy tints the air. Then he opens his eyes in amazement, placing his fingers to my neck in shocker comprehension. "Holy- It's not just the sound! I can feel it!" Vash gives him a questioning look as he looks back at Vash. "I can hear her heart beating, Vash. But that's not all, I can feel it too. It's like her heart is beating inside my chest. I can feel it as if it was mine!" Vash blinks then closes his own eyes and the scent of wildflowers touches the air. His eyes stay closed as his fingers come to rest against his chest right over his heart. "You're right! I CAN feel it! It's not just the sound, but the flutter of the rhythmn. It's right here alongside mine!" He opens his eyes to look right at Wolfwood and his face shows immediate concern. He then turns and grabs me tight by my shoulders, "Megan! What did you just do for us?! Does this mean what I think it means?!" As Wolfwood opens his mouth to ask what he means, I walk out of their grip a few paces. "Yes! I made a pact with both of you, the Bonding of Souls! This is the one spell I swore I'd never use again, but I did! Now I'm permanently connected to both of you, for the rest of my life." I turn to see the two who have become so important to me give me looks of stunned disbelief. I hold out my hands, "How can I truly live if I keep choosing to exist in a continued facade? It's been steadily getting clearer to me for the past month, but now more than ever I can truly see. God didn't lead me here to fight off the Heartless. The Lord guided me here to find both of you. I've been kidding myself this whole time, so it's time I stopped fooling myself. So I choose this, I choose to love again, and therefore I choose to use the Bonding of Souls to give both of you a permanent place in my life!" I grab Vash's red coat and fling it over my shoulders as I tell them, "So now you both are stuck with me. I hope for your sakes you are up to the challenge at keeping me, I am quite a handful to deal with after all." I run and fling myself into their waiting arms and we laugh long and hard as the rain finally clears and the clouds break away. The stars come out as I revel in this feeling of joy for what I pray is the start of a new life chock full of adventure.

We head back to the hotel and I have them grab all the groceries out as I get another meal ready for all of us. Vash brings out a bottle of wine and I uncork it. I pour them each a glass and take a swig straight from the bottle, the taste sweet and biting against my tongue. "Mmmm, lovely. Goes so good with happiness and good company." Wolfwood laughs as Vash sets out clean dishes for us to use. "So you like Moscato, I guess Wolfwood wins that bet then." I look to Wolfwood as he sets the glasses down. "She likes sweet things. I told you it wouldn't be Merlot." I laugh as Vash hands Wolfwood a crisp bill from his coat pocket. "Actually, I prefer just to drink grape juice over wine. I'm not a big alcohol fan. But best is grenadine and soda by far." I turn the chickens and steaks in the skillet and the grease in the pan sizzles and pops. One drop gets on my arm and I quickly wipe it of with my free hand, "Bad food, don't bite back, dammit." I switch to stirring the rice and add the chicken broth for flavor. As I move to the pan with the steamed veggies, Vash makes a comment behind me in his chair, "I knew you said you could cook, but jeez that scent proves you were being modest." I smile at the compliment as I tell them, "In exchange for me drinking with you I expect for you to eat everything. That includes the vegetables! No excuses or no doughnuts, children." As expected Vash jumps up and asks me, "You know how to make doughnuts?!" I then move to the last pan and remove the lid, the scent of frying dough wafting into the air. I take the sticks and turn the doughnuts over to the other side and replace the lid. Wolfwood laughs as Vash practically tackles me from behind in a fierce hug. "Ow! Vash! Meat is burning, lemme go!" As I turn back to the skillet, Vash laughs, "Sorry! Sorry!" I turn the burner off and slide the meat onto a big plate, handing it to Vash to set on the table. "No eating until we have it all there and we say grace, guys." I then turn off the burner to the frying doughnuts and remove them from the cooker. Wolfwood asks me, "You have everything set?" I set the doughnuts in the warmer and close the lid with one hand as I flick off the last two burners for the rice and veggies. "Vash, take that bowl and scoop out the rice. Use the mitts. Nicholas, you grab the other dish and get out the veggies with the other mitts. Please and thank you. I just have one or two touch ups and then it's ready."

As they both move to do so I take the bag of cheese and lightly sprinkle the steaks with it, letting the heat melt the cheese to the top. I then take the ranch seasoning and sprinkle the chicken breasts. I then go to the sink and rinse my hands of the seasoning, taking care not to bump into the guys as they move the rest of the food to the table. Wolfwood then asks me, "Why is it you use my first name? You tend to do that on and off." I shrug as I squirt some soap into my hands and wash them, "I call you by your first name when it feels right. I'm not really sure why. I did the same with someone else I was very close to." As they set the food down I say, "His real name was Data, but he picked up Jayden on another world. I liked it so much I just started using it. He soon came up with a name for me." As I dry my hands on a towel, I turn towards them. Vash takes my hand and leads me to the table. "What was the nickname he gave you?" I sit down and let Vash take his seat before I answer, "Myra, that was the name he came up with. Though it never really stuck, he used it constantly so I never saw a reason to make him stop. But enough of that, we should say grace." I take both their hands and ask them, "You mind if I use an old family prayer?" They both say no and I smile. I begin to lightly sing, "God is great and God is good, and we thank Him for this food. By His hand we all are fed, give us Lord our daily bread. Amen." Before they let go of my hands I gently shake them and say the last words, "Shake it around." This gets looks of surprise from them both, and I can't hold in my laughter. "You can blame my grandpa for that last bit, he knew how much I loved doing that with him." As we begin to eat, both of them praise me for my cooking. I smile as I flick on my music player. As we enjoy the meal, the bottle of wine gets passed around. All of us have ample helpings, though they have three helpings compared to my two. As I finish clearing the main dishes away, I then set the warmer with the still soft doughnuts on the table. Vash takes one bite and practically melts in his chair and Wolfwood takes another drink of wine. Vash pops another whole doughnut in his mouth as Wolfwood tells me, "By the look of extacy on your face, I take it the dessert is perfect?" Vash nods with emphasis as I giggle over my shoulder, "It helps that I knew doughnuts are someones favorite food. Though I'm thinking next time I should make the yeast based doughnuts. Those are very fluffy and I love them with the chocolate on top." As I start to wash the dishes, Like a Suicide by Seether plays, and I sing to every line. The song finishes as I go to set the last clean knife in the drying rack, when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

Without thinking, I yelp and whip the knife around, stopping just as I realize it's Wolfwood. The tip of the knife barely nicks his skin, right over his main artery in his neck. As the song Over and Over by Three Days Grace begins to play, I slowly bring the knife away. "Shitake mushrooms with horseradish! Speaking of suicidal, don't come up behind me like that!" Vash sits at the table with another doughnut halfway eaten in his hand. "Must you act all cool like that, Wolfwood? You even scared me with that damn stunt." Wolfwood looks down at me, and he doesn't even flinch, "You've mentioned the song that was playing. I just wanted to ask if that was how you viewed things." I look back to Wolfwood and brush where I nicked him, a small red drop running down his neck. I take the drop and bring it to my lips, then I whisper, "Honestly, I have never had any real reason to think otherwise." I put my lips over my finger and swallow, the light taste of iron on my tongue. I whisper, "Much of my stories have ended in red. The color, the scent, the very taste was soaked into me long ago. Part of me believes it always will linger, at least to remind me of what has passed. The other part fears it will soak my future, regardless of my choices. Those who live by the sword shall die by the sword. I just wish those others hadn't gotten dragged into such a lifestyle. I willingly chose this fight, but watching others pay the price while I forge on? Such a fate is tortuous and cruel to put me through over and over again." Wolfwood takes my hands and then rubs them, making me realize they have gone cold. Behind Blue Eyes by Limp Bizkit plays and I say, "Though this song reminds me of you, Vash. I think of you every time it plays. But yes, you're right Nicholas. I haven't had much hope to finding love, apart from God and my spiritual convictions. I've learned the hard way that being alone is the safest course. Less pain on my end, though being numb inside isn't much better." I shiver as Wolfwood gives me a gentle hug, his breath playing through my hair, "And then low and behold, we both find a way to prove your heart is still here, warm and fluttering with laughter and life. All we had to do was steal it!" I lean into his embrace, pressing my head into his shoulder as I laugh. "My worst fear, being proven wrong in such an important way. Though the idea is a welcome relief, I have no guarantee that my heart is safe with either of you. And yes, that is my fear talking." Wolfwood takes his hand and gently rubs my back as I continue. "Both of you hold my heart in your hands. This isn't just a metaphor, now that the Bonding of Souls pact magic is in place. You literally hold my life in your control, which shows the trust I place in both of you. You could keep my heart for yourselves, you could crush it leaving me empty yet breathing, or you could rip it out of me and send me to oblivion. It's a fitting analogy since love is much like poison in my opinion. It pierces you to invade your system, burns steadily through your blood, until it finally seizes your heart in it's grip."

As Wolfwood continues to hold me, Vash finishes the doughnuts and leans back in his chair. "Never heard of love as being toxic before. It would seem you have a uniquely colored perception of things. Though I don't like to think of what caused that particular viewpoint for you." As Wolfwood guides me back to the table, I smile at them. "Jayden used to call me a curious oddity. Even he never figured where I came up with all my out of the box ideas. However, he found it fascinating how I was so unique in both thought and actions, which is why we spent so much time together. He enjoyed seeing where my perspectives and ideas led, even if it wasn't considered to be mainstream or worthwhile to others. He was always encouraging me to think outside the lines, even when it landed us all in trouble. But more often than not, my perspectives led us out of said trouble with only minor crisping." Vash gets out of his seat and comes around behind me as I rub absently at my shoulder. He then leans down and says, "Hold on, let me get that." He takes his thumbs and begins to knead into the knots in my neck. He starts out gentle, then presses his thumbs in harder as I gasp at the building tension. Wolfwood lights up another cigarette as Vash continues to press in harder. I lean my head forward and point Wolfwood to the window, "Smoke those at the window, please." His seat squeaks as he gets up to comply and the breeze drifts through the opened window. The sun is making a debut in warm shades as sunlight splays across the room. Vash then digs his thumbs in even deeper and I shudder as the pain shoots through me. Then the knots release and the pain dissolves as Vash holds his thumbs hard in the points, causing my body to tingle all over. He relieves the pressure and rubs lightly over where he'd dug his thumbs in. I sigh and tell him, "That feels so much better. Thanks Vash, I didn't realize how wound up I was." I look to the open window and at Wolfwood as he takes another drag from his cigarette. I give a mild yawn as I tell them, "I'm thinking it would be best for us to get some much needed sleep. You already got the bigger room across the hallway booked, so you both move your things and get set up in there. Agreed?" They both agree as Wolfwood looks out over the sunrise. Wolfwood takes in the view and I scent sweet brandy as his eyes turn from blue to yellow. "It's so... I don't know how to explain. This whole Awakened senses thing. It's weird, but it feels right. Like I was supposed to be this alert. The wine, the meal, even this cigarette. Everthing feels different, more intense." He absently places his hand right over his heart, and closes his eyes. "This whole thing would have been way over my head a month ago. But now, it makes sense. It's still crazy, but I can finally wrap my head around it. It makes me wonder, what have I been missing out on? What is going to be the next discovery and what's out there waiting?" He continues to stand there at the window as I get up. In the light, I almost mistake the yellow aura glowing in his eyes for gold, and it sends a brief feeling of loss cutting into my heart. Instantly, Wolfwood flinches and whips his head around to ask me, "What was that just now?! You felt something that hurt you, what happened?!" I look him in the face and whisper, "Your eyes are glowing, for a moment they looked gold... It was just another ghost, Nicholas. Nothing majorly dangerous. Don't worry about it too much." As Vash grabs my arm, Wolfwood closes his eyes at this and says to me, "Dang, are we going to be able to read you this easily all the time?" I shake my head as I set up a wall, blocking out the pain and sorrow. "Sorry, I'm a bit out of practice with this. I'll be sure to guard for that so you don't feel my every mood swing and painful afterthought." Vash then tunes in and says the one thing I didn't need. "You shouldn't be putting walls up for us. And your defense didn't work against us very well, anyways." I sigh at this, and throw up my hands in defeat. "Yes, I'm very aware of that. You both have proven I can't defend against either of you already. I'm going to go and pass out now." I then grab my things and walk out the door. _Hopefully, I adjust to the bond quickly. I'd rather not have them worry over every mood swing I get. THAT will get tiring for everyone, especially since they will feel such right along with me!_

We all sleep the next few days away, the guys bunked in the bigger room and myself across the hall. I make food for them every night and help them practice their control of their magic on the roof. I get them started on swordplay and spar with them in hand to hand and martial arts. I demonstrate for them how to best use a sword and shield, jumping and weaving with my aura charging my physical abilities to their peak. I have them manipulate the dummies into moving targets as I jump around them and move, using my wooden sword to hack and slash at the targets they move. As we throw punches and cut down dummies, I also instill how to impart better first aid as well as CPR and other survival tricks I've learned. One entire day is dedicated to charging their magic to better their movements and attacks, putting us all through a ton of punishment in the process. A few incidents of Heartless are quickly routed and before long a week has passed. I have just parted ways with the insurance girls, helping them with the reports for the Quickdraw Tournament, as I head up to my room. I close the door and grab my bag next to the bed. I yank out the shower gel and towel and jump into the shower. I groan in pleasure and let the water wash over my body, piping hot and glorious. I let my hair fall over my face as I lean into the water, letting it beat down over my back. I scrub myself down and stretch out all my kinks under the hot spray. By the time I am done, the water has cooled and I feel really good. I grab the towel and dry myself off in the shower. I'm just about to get out when I hear the door to my room open. Well, Vash and Nicholas tend to knock first, it must be one of the girls. I wrap the towel around me in a toga style and call out, "Meryll? Millie? Is that you? I'm telling you right now, I am not writing out one more report today." As I pull the curtain back, I realize it isn't either one of them. My blood goes cold and I freeze to stare at who's in front of me, every fiber of my body going chill as my heart goes numb in shock.

Standing in my room is William T. Riker. He looks the same as ever, his mustache and beard grown back in full. He also has an extra officers pin on his collar, showing his rank as a captain. He takes in how I've grown, a lengthened assessment of my condition and how I've filled out in the past ten years. A part of me is glad to see him, but I immediately take it and stuff it deep inside. I wrap my numbness over me to play this out with force, reminding myself I am no longer 15 or a sweet and innocent girl. My years have changed me, I am naive and complacent no longer! It would seem Will doesn't want to accept that, so I'll have to prove my point this one time around, I won't dare to risk him not getting the message to foolishly return for a second meeting! I finally find my voice, and every note is seething with anger. "Will, what the Hell are you doing here?" He runs his hand through his hair, the wedding band Diana gave him glinting in the light. "Nice to see you too, Megan. I'd ask how you are and all, but I guess you have no interest in small talk." He looks out my open window and adds, "Diana sends her best, as do the others-" Before he can finish the sentence, I've grabbed him by the front of his shirt and shoved him into the wall. I put my hand to his neck and I squeeze to make a point, "That answer is far from unacceptable, Will! You just crossed the one line I made clear when I left! For all of you to leave me alone! To never have the Federation cross my path again! I should throw you back to the Enterprise to let Picard have his way with your career! You have no idea how close you are to breaking that laughable prime directive you're supposed to adhere to! You are in very deep shit, Will! Now explain yourself with whatever half cocked reasons you could derive to come here for!" I release him and he lands on the floor in a heap. I wait for him to get his breath and then I yank him back up onto his feet. I then step back a few paces as he collects himself. The look on his face is of stunned disbelief, "I knew you'd be mad... but it's like... you're a whole different person-" I get right back into his face and I hiss, "Will, state your business while you can still breathe! Before I fling you through the door, or more preferably, out the window!"

Will just stands there, his expression unreadable, "Yes, of course you wouldn't be the same. I shouldn't be so surprised. Granted, if it hadn't been for Captain Picard, I would have brought you back myself. But he made it clear bringing you back would only make things worse. So I didn't pursue it. However, we've had a major incident, and I was told to explore every viable option at my disposal." I walk over to my bed and strip the towel off, grabbing my underwear and pants. As I don them I mutter, "But of course you'd use that phrased loophole. Clever, but not in any way wise. It has always suited you to be reckless, Will." He crosses his arms as I hitch my bra on, "I take it modesty isn't a concern for you, or did you just want to show off all those God awful scars?" I snort, "Big whoop, I have a filled out figure now and have gone through Hell and back again. Don't tell me a dedicated soldier should be surprised at this, I have a duty just like you do. For the last time, get on with what you're here for already." He pulls out a data pad and asks me, "Recently, Ambassador Spock went missing during a mission to aid Romulus. From what we could find, there were traces of a temporal disturbance and that his ship may have gone through it. We have run out of leads, but I have to confirm if he's deceased or not. You've been able to work miracles with less, I just needed to know which haystack to look in." I'm not surprised at what he tells me. But I am aware he is going to have a very hard time with my answer. I lean on the rail at the end of the bed as I answer, "Ambassador Spock is alive, but he will not be able to return to your Federation. He has done significant damage to an alternate timeline. As such, he has hence made the decision to stay in that alternate timeline to aid his people there. Even if I had the inclination to bring him back, I will not get involved with this affair any more than this. You and the Federation are out of luck, I'm not helping you for any reason, and I will not get any further involved in this matter." Will looks at me with a stunned expression. He actually shouts at me, "After I've spent weeks chasing my tail, you knew exactly what happened and didn't bother to tell any of us?! Just to even tell us that much about what happened?!" I give him a derisive snort, "Far from it, I've known for three years on my end. You forget how much time tends to fluxuate around me, which is careless of you to do such, Will." He walks over and puts his face right in mine, attempting to show his authority by taking control of the situation. "You will come back with me to my ship, and give us full details on what happened. I'm not giving a request, this is a direct order."

I take my hand and I slap him hard across the face. He takes a step back and I can see blood run out his nose. I take that one step forward and I take his chin in my hand, "Let me make this transparently clear, Will. You take your orders and stuff them back up your blowhole of an ass!" As he blinks at me in shocked silence, I hook my finger under his chin and press hard, "I am not some quavering cadet from your Federation Academy. I am not under your command, nor do I recognize your office or your rank. Here in my presence , you are simply a man whose only connection to me is a life that went dead and cold long ago. If you were some nameless face from the Federation, you would be going back to your superiors in a broken mess. Also, Ambassador Spock told me that those were his orders to give on the matter, and if anyone got in contact with me to tell them exactly what I just said. Since he's ranked above you, there is no point in pressing the matter." I pull him in closer until we're mere inches from each other as I hiss, "I will not change what history has written on it's pages! I'm not going to pull a Q and manipulate the fabrics of time and space, just because you stomped your feet at me! I will not compromise in what cannot be changed by any power in this existence! It happened, it's set and cannot be changed! So learn to live with it, Will! You have your answer, now leave while you are still able to walk out the door!" Will is so taken by surprise he just stares at me. I can tell he was expecting to get me to help him, and he certainly didn't expect me to tug the rug out from under him like this. Once the shock has worn off, he gets defensive. He glares at me as his anger radiates off him. He keeps his composure, but he uses the one subject that would cut my resolve, "Is that why you let him die? Because it couldn't be changed? Wesley was demanding to know why you didn't lift a finger to stop what happened. With all the power you've had to use, there were countless ways to change things. Or did you try and try and fail every time? Dammit, Megan! He was you best friend, you grew up idolizing him, you loved him most of all, you gave him your heart in every possible way! WHY?!" At this I clench my fists, expecting him to lash out at me. But he just puts his hands on my shoulder. His anger is replaced with grief as he asks me, "Why didn't you save him, Megan? Please, tell me. Why?"

I stand there stock still, not letting any of my turmoil inside show. Even though I know the answer, I am very aware it isn't easy to hear, let alone admit. I look him in the eyes and see the sadness there, "Data chose to die, Will. He willingly went on that ship to save Captain Picard. He knew he wasn't coming back, and I knew he wouldn't be swayed. Even if I had saved him, he would never have forgiven me for it. His duty came first, his oath came first, just as it does for you and the others. So I left, what point are such attachments when it is the mission that matters. I'm not an officer, but I am a soldier. My past is best left behind me, the battle ahead is the main focus. Such is the way the story was written, no amount of magic or power will ever change this solemn piece of history. It cannot, will not, and should not be changed, simply because he was loved by us all. The fabrics of existence are woven by a divinity no one should question or deny, so I conceded to what was a part of the workings of the universe in the Lord's glory. The Lord knows all under His stewardship, who am I do anything to change it just because it suits me? It is my calling to serve the Lord faithfully, even if it means losing all I have to His keeping until nothing of me is left. Such is my duty, such is my mission, such is my choice in keeping the love that Data graced me and in honor to his memory." The thought of giving some indication of warmth towards Will crosses my mind, but I tamp down on it hard and fast. I stay composed as Will sighs and pulls me into his arms. I stand as still as stone, the scent of his cologne and his uniform so familiar as he hugs me tight to his heart. Memories drift through my mind of watching the senior crew play poker, sitting with Will and Diana in Ten Forward as we enjoyed ice cream, art workshops in the classroom and concerts and plays. All of them good and cherished memories of a good life amongst the stars, but they cut like blades over my skin to shear at my insides with no semblance of mercy never the less.

Will sighs again as he lets go of me. "No, there isn't any sense in dragging you back, is there. Hell, you aren't the same, anyways. I barely recognize you now, you've completely changed." He pats my head before placing a kiss to my cheek, and then turns to walk out the door. He stops and points at the table where a large boxed container sits. "Beverly found out I was coming to find you, and she insisted that I bring you this." He goes to the door and starts to open it, then he stops midway and looks at me. I can tell he wants to say so many different things, but my actions have caused him to doubt their worth. I walk to the door in a brisk stride, "Don't ever come back, Will. It would ruin you, to be associated with me now. There are warrants for my arrest along with my execution. Showing any affections to my past life would paint targets on all of you. Just leave before I admit to anything more, go now and never once think to return. It's safer to just presume me dead, make an official report claiming you found that I was killed or have been deemed missing and given up for lost. Cover your tracks and get the Hell out of my life, before all of Hell opens forth and breaks loose behind you." He closes his eyes and smiles sadly, "I know. Captain Picard already did that after the funeral. You were declared missing shortly after the superiors started asking serious questions. But we'll always miss you, squirt. So try to make a good life out of this mess. That's all I will ask for you, Megan." I point to the door and say, "I give no promises, Will. But for what it's worth, the life you all gave me was good and precious. Thank you for that bond of love you all shared in plenty, with all I had once and all I have now for that blessing. My heart was well cherished for such, now please go." And with that he's out the door and gone. As I listen, someone stops him in the hallway, but I don't bother to listen in. I try taking deeps breaths to regain my composure, but I look to the box on the table and realize I won't be able to keep that wall up once I open it. So I sigh and resolve myself to give in to what comes next, regardless of the searing totality of grief it will bring to my soul.

I go to the box on the table and I open it. The top retracts with a soft whoosh of air, and the familiar sound sending my mind back to the past. My wings come out as I take my time looking into the box. The first thing I see in the corner of the box is a wrapped canvas. I don't even need to unwrap it to know which piece it is. The one Jayden could never say was finished, his picture to signify eternity. I touch the cloth of the canvas, and my heart cries out in a silent knell of grief. His violin and bow are on the top, and I carefully take them out of the box. A small case filled with his medals as well as a holodisk he kept of Tasha Yar. The other box is of multiple holodisks of us together, spanning over the decade that we spent together. I open it and take out one of the holodisks, then I set it back in the case. The sun mask Jayden painted lies in the upper corner, and I finger it gently as tears begin to fall from my eyes. On the very bottom of the box is a folded up uniform. I gingerly take out the uniform and unfold it, the material soft and so very familiar as I go to sit on the bed. Someone knocks on the door, and Vash comes in saying something to me. But the moment he sees me he stops mid sentence. I hold the material to my face, rubbing it against my cheek as the scent of it drifts over me. Vash walks over to me and kneels down in front of me as my wings shiver and turn black. He looks at me with those beautiful green eyes and asks me, "Do you want me to leave?" I shake my head no and he places a hand on my knee. I set the uniform down on the bed and put my hands on top of his. He reaches out to catch what I think is a tear, but his fingers come back red. I slowly cross my arms over my chest and tell him, "Of all the grieved moments and the pains I've suffered- My best friend, the one I loved most- Ah! It cuts so deep- this loss- Vash, this knife in my heart- I can't take it- It's just too much to bear!" All my anguish bursts forth like a dam as I fall forward and Vash catches me in his arms, holding me so tight my joints pop. I grip the front of his coat as my wings fall away and my grief washes over me in wave after wave of regret. My heart screams with remorse, each breath I take more painful than the last. Vash holds me close as the scent of wildflowers touches the air, drowning out the bitter scent of my own. He takes one hand and places it on my neck as I choke and wail into his coat, my entire frame trembling as I cry and grieve in his arms like steel around me. Just as my grip loosens and I go limp in utter weakness, Vash shifts me into his arms and picks me up. I hang like dead weight in his hold as I barely breathe, the agony inside my soul all consuming and snatching what little fight I had. Vash looks at me with a gaze that speaks volumes, then he takes me out of my room and kicks the door to his shared room with Wolfwood open.

Wolfwood is at the window, just finishing a smoke when Vash brings me in. Wolfwood takes one look at me and his aura crackles across his skin, the scent of sweet brandy apparent. He growls as Vash walks me to the nearest bed. "I just knew that playboy was trouble! What did he do?!" He sits down with me as Wolfwood leans my head towards him, running his fingers through my hair. Vash tells him, "He brought her a box of mementos. She was holding a uniform when I walked in. I had this feeling, probably the bond, but I knew she was hurting really bad. But one look at her when I walked in, and the bond just ripped at me. She was crying, but they weren't tears, it was blood. There's no way I'm letting her stay in that room like this." Wolfwood takes his thumb and brushes at the red from my eyes. The without warning he opens his arms and tells Vash, "Let me take her then. You go and grab her things from her room. Maybe put everything back into that box and pack it into the closet." Vash nods and then looks at me. "Is it all right if we do that?" I slowly nod my head yes. "Of course, you two are the only ones I would trust with that task." Vash then sets me in Wolfwood's arms and brushes the hair from my face. He goes to grab my things as Wolfwood sits down onto the bed, then we fall back onto it together. I lay on top of him, my hair spread out and blurring my vision. Wolfwood lays underneath me and kicks off his shoes. "We aren't going to leave you alone. Considering the condition you're in, I won't hear any arguments from you." His scent surrounds me, one arm around my waist while his other hand comes to rest behind my head. I hold tight to the edges of his overcoat, and I sob as the tears of red continue to fall. "I left everything of his behind, Nicholas. I left them in the past where they belonged. It's torture and cruel and I never wanted to have constant reminders with me. My heart aches to make things right, like a knife buried in my chest. But I won't ever have that chance, which makes it even harder to cope. He wasn't of my faith, so I know I will never see him again. That above all else is what hurts most, the finality of his loss! Ah! Please, I- I just want to lay here with you. Let me cling to you and this moment, so the past can fade back to where it belongs." He hugs me close as the breeze drifts through the room around us. "It's fine by me. I'm not going anywhere, Megan. I'll be here for as long as you need me, I promise."

I can feel Wolfwood wanting to ask so many questions, but he simply holds me close to him and lets me be. I hear the steady beat of his heart and feel the rise and fall of his chest, the blessing of both making me close my eyes and I take much needed comfort from the gift such is to my soul. He takes a breath and says to me, "I think you've gone through enough misery on your own. You should let us take some of that burden away. After all, I do believe this bond was meant to work both ways." His aura snakes through his veins, along with the scent of sweet brandy, and he holds me even tighter. I can feel Vash through the bond, and both of them take away much of my anguish and blanket it with their aura. I hold tight and soak in their comfort through the bond, practically drowning in their power and letting it flood every piece of me as I shiver and go completely limp. Wolfwood's hand tenses in my hair, then his fingers press my head to his heart. "Megan. We're here. I'm here. Let it go, let all of it go." My one strong hand laces my fingers into his shirt, my words a bare whispered breath. ""Nicholas... Please... This aching beat in my chest... take it away or rip it out... I beg of you... I can't see anymore... It's all... going... black..." He flinches to then pull more of his aura around me, the scents of both sweet brandy and wildflowers filling my lungs along with each beat of my heart as he says, "Not for long it isn't!" His arms crush me to his fram, and my joints pop again. I give a choked gasp of air to exclaim, "Ah! Yes! This feeling! This warmth! It's real! It's not an illusion! It isn't a lie! Please, banish the darkness!" Wolfwood places a kiss to my lips in the next second to do just that, his light to my broken heart like a candle's glow in the midst of all consuming night. I use their combined strength to wrest myself from the ebony pit, throwing myself back into the world of sensation and the warmth of his embrace. I feel the ghosts recede as the misery fades away, it's presence drifting back into the deepest recesses of my soul. I let out a shaky sigh as I wrap my hands into Wolfwood's shirt. "Ah... Nicholas... Thank you... so much... for lifting your lighter into the air for me... I really needed that... more than I will ever want to admit... " Wolfwood just laughs at my choice of words to hold me close to him still. "I think that's a given. But Megan, after what I just felt, don't ever go through this grief without Vash or myself with you. How you've been able to go this far all on your own, it just astounds me!" Vash chooses that moment to walk back in with my bag and he sets it on the table. I look over at Vash and he nods his head in agreement. "It's because you were choosing not to feel anything at all, wasn't it? That's how you survived all this time, by not feeling." I cover my face with my hand and nod. "It was the only viable option I was willing to take. But I promise you, as long as I have both of you with me, I won't be hiding like that anymore." Wolfwood sits us both up, but he keeps his hold on me, my head still resting on his chest. Vash gives a whistle as he looks at us. "We might have used too much power, Wolfwood. The auras are mixing." I grab Wolfwood's hand and note the yellow of his aura has a tinge of my own, changing it to a light green. I get my feet under me and hop off the bed, and both of them let out a gasp. I look over to Wolfwood, who has a hard look on his face. I turn as Vash comes over and traces his fingers along my chest. "That looks bad, Megan. I mean really bad."

I look down to see and my aura has the look of cracked glass in a windowpane. The etchings in my flesh snake along my arms and legs, with blue as the primary color with tints of red and yellow. But then Vash holds up my mirror and my hands go to my mouth in shock. My face has a few nasty cracks snaking over it, one even going through my left eye. The cracks along my chest are black and look like someone carved them deep with a blade. I can even see my heart flutter in my chest through the crack along my front. "Yikes... That IS bad... Just... Yow..." Wolfwood comes around to look at me fully, and claps a hand to his mouth at the sight. "Oh dear Lord! MEGAN! Are you all right?!" I nod at the question immediately, my voice steady and even though the rest of me is numb. "Yeah... The only pain I'm in... is this familiar ache in my broken heart... The rest is just... numb..." Vash takes his free hand and puts it over where my heart beats inside of me to say, "No wonder you say to us constantly that you're broken. But on a lighter note, now we know full well you do have a heart for us to take from you." Wolfwood throws his hands up to exclaim, "NOT FUNNY, needle noggin! That can't possibly feel good to be that damaged! I'd expect someone this badly ruined not to have their heart still beating anymore!" I place my hand over the one Vash has to my chest. "You two could just take it out and check on that for me. It won't hurt for you to do so. If anything, it would be a welcome relief. You two take much better care of me than I do after all." Wolfwood gives a dry laugh at the pun, with Vash shaking his head at me. Then Vash traces his fingers over the crack, whispering so only I can hear him. "Believe me, child of light. I am sorely tempted to reach my fingers in and take this wonderous piece of you. If only to keep your heart from such feelings of misery. Yet I don't think I'd be worthy of such a jewel, it's worth is just to high for me to lay claim over." I take a ragged breath at his words, then my soul begs of me to make him realize something infinitely important. I lace his hand into me to make my point, placing his hand right to my beating heart without a moment of hesitation. Both of them go as wide eyed as allowed in shock as I exclaim, "AH! Okay, THAT I can feel! WOW! But know this truth Vash. What you touch inside of me is yours for the asking. Both now and always." His fingers lightly tremble over my heart, his wonder apparent as my heart starts pounding at the contact. Every single cell in my body reacts and comes alive out of the numbness that has soaked my senses for ten full years. The sensation is unlike anything I have ever felt in my life, it's eloquence and all consuming power over my being drowning me in the exquisite feel of his touch against the pumping in my chest. Vash notes the glow in my eyes to smile and rub his fingers against my heart ever so slightly, the action and intention of such contact making me shiver with a loud hitch of air before Vash gently removes his hand.

I actually hop up and down to shake my head vehemently as I exclaim, "YOW! Hoo boy! THAT was the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my entire life doing magic! Everything now officially tingles like a lightning storm! Jesus, Mary and Joseph, every molecule in my body is taking notice! SHEE-IT! THAT WAS AWESOME!" I jerk and shiver all over as Wolfwood reaches down into my bag and tells me, "Geez! You really are a risk taker. But you must be getting cold, what with no shirt on." He pulls out a sleeveless top and tosses it to me and I catch it without looking. I slip into it and feel a bit better as Wolfwood then throws me my favorite hoodie to put on. I pull it on over my head and Vash then reaches over and slides the hood back. "Much better, I was getting cold just looking at you." I give him a look and say, "That I highly doubt, Vash! If anything, holding my heart to take for yourself would have the exact opposite effect!" Vash laughs and holds his hands up in surrender. "You got me there, but can you honestly blame me?!" I shake my head, then turn to Wolfwood and open my arms in invitation. "Nicholas, you want to take my broken heart from me now before Vash changes his mind?" Wolfwood stills as I unzip the front of the hoodie, the tops barely covering my beating heart as I hold my other hand out to him in invitation. "Your counter move, my golden wolf." Wolfwood walks over to stand in front of me, his fingers reaching up to my top just where the collar stops. His hand shakes as he looks at me to ask with a quavering voice, "Megan... Are you really being serious?!" Vash notes the hardened edge to his voice, and I take his hand and place it to my heart just as I did with Vash. His palm covers the beat in my chest, the sensation returning to make me shiver again. I give Wolfwood an equally serious response in the form of a question. "That depends, would you be serious enough to take my broken heart all for yourself? Or would you rather it be freely given along with the rest of me?" Wolfwood blinks a few times, then a knowing smile plays across his face. "Aha! Trick question. Very clever of you." His fingers trace over the beat of my heart, and I give a jerk as I shout, "OH! HOTTEN DE DAMN! Careful, or I'll blow a gasket! YEOW!" His fingers lightly squeeze over my heart as it skips once at the sensation, making every atom in me tremble. Wolfwood smirks as he tells me with warmth, "When and if I claim you all for myself, it will be when we both give ourselves to each other at the same time. I'm sure you would accept nothing less, from Vash or from me. But I will be honest, I am so severely tempted. But I'd much rather do this instead." Without warning, his magic plays over the cracks in my chest and along the rest of my body. His aura washes over me to make the gashes close as he takes his hand out, the cracks fading completely as I give a gasp at the sensation to hop a few times to exclaim, "YEE-IPES! That was all kinds of what the flipping hotcakes! I've never felt that before in my life! Again, YIPES!" Both of them laugh as I jerk and shiver all over, my own laugh joining in as I get myself under control after a moment.

Wolfwood then clears his throat and I know he's going to ask questions. I look up into his eyes as he asks me, "So, who exactly was that guy who came to your room, and what did he want?" I go to the window and lean against it as I take a deep breath and blow it out in a huff, "His name is William T. Riker and he is an officer of the United Federation of Planets. He was the Commander of the Federation's flagship, the USS Enterprise. Jayden was Lieutenant Commander, one rank below William. He and his wife Diana were part of the senior crew on the ship, and became my adopted family. Recently, a high ranking official has gone missing. This official is actually considered to be a very great man, and Will was tasked with finding out what happened. Since the dissapearance falls into my territory of 'mysterious happenstance' Will decided to track me down to find out what I know. Though him doing so is a severe breach of the Federations highest law. If any of the higher ups find out, he'd lose his command and he'd most likely be court marshalled as well." I shake my head at this and add, "I was well aware that my leaving would be very hard to take. But Will has always been quite a risk taker. I'm not really surprised he came to me, even though he was told not to by his former captain. Captain Picard still runs things on the Enterprise to my knowledge, and he treated me like a daughter. But when Jayden died, I made it clear to him I was leaving. He supported my decision, telling me he would make sure I could just dissapear. But this is just over the top, even for Will." I sigh as I mutter, "Considering the Heartless are being directed to attacking people I care about, by someone who obviously has an agenda against me, I might want to keep tabs on them. I cringe at the very idea, I want nothing to do with that old life that went cold and blue in a coffin long ago. It ended when Jayden sacrificed himself!" I shake my head, "No. There's no reason to believe they would be targeted, that chapter of my story was over ten years ago." Wolfwood then snaps his fingers as the pieces fit into place, "Aha! This is what you were hiding from us the morning of the Quickdraw Tournament!" I give him a dead pan look and he gets the idea not to make light of my words that come next. "On a world I recently visited, they had a concept of a 'Tovaras'. One whom you trust completely, with all of who you are. The closest term is 'soul mate' but the word held more meaning to me. Jayden was my Tovaras, he was the one whom I created the Bonding of Souls pact for. He was intricately linked to me, both in mind and in heart. He felt my emotions and knew my very thoughts. We would finish whole conversations with a glance, and know exactly what the other did out of sight as if we were in the others skin." I reach up and place my hands over my heart and my fingers tremble as I whisper, "For ten years we had that intricate bond, that loving relationship that was as familiar as the air in my lungs and the blood in my veins. Then my Tovaras gave his life, destroying the ship that housed a terrible weapon while he was still on it." My voice falters as Vash and Wolfwood feel the pain through this new bond I have made. "There was nothing left of the hull of the ship, no hope to salvage even a trace of my Tovaras to lay to rest. The bond was ripped from me in one swift and surgical stoke, leaving me dead inside but still breathing. That is the life that lies buried in an empty grave... and yet..." I look to each of them and I hold out my hands, "Here I find after a decade of hiding in the dark, my soul is not completely lost to me. My joy and happiness have been rekindled, and I can feel hope when I once felt nothing." Vash takes me by the hand, and he leads me to sit next to Wolfwood on the bed. We all fall back onto the bed, and they each take one of my hands in theirs. "At long last, things feel right again. All because of you two. You have no idea how grateful I am. Thank you, so very much for giving me my life back." Vash just turns to smile at me as Wolfwood tells me, "Your welcome, Megan. Now, lets see about what we can make to eat. It's about time we treated you for a change." I laugh at this and say, "That sounds like a great idea."


End file.
